Brand New World
by c2154
Summary: 18 year old Bethany Jane Jenkins was offered the contract of her dreams with WWE. Struggling with being a teenager and living in a different country can she gain what she never sought out to achieve, romance? Featuring other WWE characters.
1. Prologue

**Authors note - _This is my first fanfiction but I have been a reader for a while so I stuck my neck out and tried something different. Feel free to give back any feedback as it would be greatly appreciated. I decided to do a prologue to give a bit of background to the character but there is more to come. _**

**__I do not own any of the WWE characters, names, terms and locations. I only own my OC.**

**Prologue**

23 days, I kept repeating head. 23 days ago I had answered my phone to an unexpected caller of Jim Ross calling me up from FCW to the big leagues, making me the youngest female wrestler of all time beating Kelly Kelly by a just 2 days. Even in my day dreams I thought I would never get here and I wouldn't be surprised if this all ends with my mother waking me up to get ready for school. I smiled to myself while I laced up my left boot, little Bethany Jane Jenkins, a WWE diva. No scratch that I said mentally, make that Sydney Myers, the youngest and first Australian WWE diva, I patted down my left boot and moved to the right. I always liked to think that my wrestling career came down to 70 per cent hard work and dedication and the rest luck, a bit of the 'right place at the right time'. Before each show I closed my eyes and reflected on my journey to the WWE, my father always told me to remember where I came from and each time I do this it makes me more thankful for the people who gave up there time to help me and the risks I took to get noticed. Australia has a meager wrestling culture, it took me weeks to track down a decent wrestling school and a lot of arm twisting of the promoter to take me on but who could of blamed him, I was a 16 year old school girl standing at 5'4 with a small but muscular frame. I was working a part-time job to pay for training and wrestling early morning, late nights and weekends while barely studying and scraping passes, but school wasn't a priority for me even though it should have been. I spent my last year of high school achieving success in the wrestling ring but none in the classroom. When I wasn't wrestling I was thinking about it, my notebooks were full of potential names and sketches of gear rather then school work. My friends never understood why I couldn't hang out on weekends or after school because I never told them I was wrestling, it was like being a super hero with a secret identity, I was Sidney Myers the high flying, hard hitting Australia Pro Wrestling Women's Champion to the small Australian independent wrestling scene but to them I was Bethany Jane Jenkins the disconnected tom boy. I had meet a few ex-WWE wrestlers that sometimes came down to promote themselves in Australia, though one in particular had a great impact on me. Scott Coltman, know as Colt Cabanna was doing a short tour for the company when I was 17, we met when he tried flirting with me backstage after a show, but after explaining that what he was doing was illegal and he muttered something about not suing his ass back to the dark ages we became friends and kept in constant contact when he went back to the States. It came to the time of year when I had to apply for universities, which I had been putting off. I sat my parents down and told them that I hoped they would respect my decision that I would not be applying for any universities and on the day of my final exam I would be leaving on the 12.05 am plane from Melbourne to Los Angeles to pursue some form of a wresting career, my mother almost fell of her chair in distress and my father, a stern and serious man, hid back a smile to the disappointment of my mother. We came to a compromise, 2 months to find a career in wresting or else I'm back home working full time until I can find a spot in a university.

I'd given Scott one hell of a shock when I turned up on his doorstep early one morning; he chuckled and swore he shouldn't have said his guest room was always open. That night we ordered pizza and watched an Wrestlemania 19, you could of heard a pin drop when the Chris Jericho and Shawn Michaels match was on, after the match Scott turned to me and asked "So Miss Jenkins what's the plan? As much as I would love to eat myself to death with pizza and watch old matches with you something needs to happen." I chuckled, a serious question with entwined humour, its something I managed to get use to Scott doing. "FCW has a tryout in 3 days, that's the number one priority, however…' I gave a small sigh and bit into my pizza and slowly chewed, "if that doesn't happen, and I'm betting it probably wont I could use your help developing some contacts in the Indy scene." Scott picked up the last piece of pizza "As soon as you put your stuff in the spare room I had already sent out 3 text messages, but you've done nearly 2 years of indies its time you got a shot," he gave me a serious look and continued "You're the ultimate package; young, fit, _Australian, _Vince has never had one of those in his collection before and a minor thing called, wrestling ability, which apparently isn't a necessity when becoming a Diva." His last reason dripping with sarcasm, "You're a bit of a looker, if you don't mind me saying." I smiled at his last comment "Naww… thanks Scott." I replied giving him a light hug, he took a large bite of pizza and gave me a cheese filled smile and added "But on a serious note, don't walk into FCW looking like you do now, you look like shit." I laughed and gave a playful shove and we continued watching the DVD.

I was panting slightly after the routine I was given to perform in front of the panel of talent scouts and Jim Ross, I was standing in the middle of the FCW ring waiting for comments on my performance. I knew they were going to give me the 'shit sandwich' as some people call it; the first slice being what you did right, the middle being the shit which was what you did wrong and the last slice which attempted to save you from feeling awful and leaving you on a positive note was what you can do it improve. I braced myself for negative comments, when Jim looked up from his notes and asked "Your from Australia?" I was handed a microphone from an assistance and peeped back "Yes, Melbourne sir." He smiled and wrote a few notes, "To be honest Miss Jenkins," _Oh shit here we go_ I thought "we were highly impressed with your in ring skills, we could tell you were well trained and had great experience and even more impressed with your charisma and mic skills, I really wanted you to continue talking just to hear that accent of yours." I tryed not to let my jaw drop to the fall "Now I don't want to guaranty anything back you have a lot of potential and I want to show your tapes to the higher ups before anything goes ahead but thank you for your time." He finished with a warm smile, with my hand shaking I lifted to microphone to my mouth "No thank you sir and thank you to everyone involved to giving me the opportunity to perform." I exited the ring but not for the last time.

That night during dinner Scott made me break down everything that happened in the try out when my phone rang with a familiar Texan accent. "Miss Jenkins this is Jim Ross, am I calling at a bad time?" I nearly spat out my water, "No Mr. Ross what did you want to talk to me about?" I asked looking at Scott with wild eyes of shock while he was having what looked like a mild panic attack, "Well Miss Jenkins after you left I was eager to show your tape to the higher ups and they were as equally impressed as I was with your performance and we would officially like offer you a developmental contract with Florida Championship wrestling…" I gave Scott the thumps up as he jumped onto his chair in celebration.

1, 2, 3 the ref signaled to the bell keeper to end the match as I rose to my feet in victory giving my opponent a small shove with my boot, another one bites the dust I mouthed to the camera with a wide smile, "And your winner by way of pin fall Sydney Myers." Called the in ring announcer while the ref raised my hand. I walked up the ramp full of the attitude of my in-ring persona Sydney Myers before giving one kiss to the crowd before exiting back behind the black curtains. A few smiles and pleasantries were given to the staff while I waited to shake my opponent and close friends Gemma Klein's hand before we made our way to the change rooms. "Next time hit me harder, girl." Gemma joked as she held her head and stuck out her tongue as she approached me from the curtain, "I'm sorry I'm rough but you really do need to toughen up." I teased back and poking out my pierced tongue back at her. We walked arm in arm back to the change rooms before we were stopped by Jim Ross, "Ladies we have some big news for you, would you please follow me to the office I have to have a serious talk with you." He turned on his head and head to the office, I gave Gemma a side look "We can't possibly be in trouble can we?" I asked, "Did you get arrested and didn't tell me? You know as your best and only friend I'm the one that is suppose to bail you out of jail." she joked with her strong southern accent as we cautiously walked to the office.

We sat in the small, humid office of the FCW general manager holding hands under the table as Jim spoke "As you both would be aware of if you were keeping up with the WWE programming we have experienced a set back in the Divas division with the departure of a top diva and two injuries leaving both women out for a number of months. We need spots to fill and we have made an executive decision to bring you two ladies up to diva status." We looked to each other in awe and then to Jim Ross "Pinch me B I think I'm dreaming" Gemma squeaked as she brushed her long blond hair off her shoulder and I did the only thing that seemed appropriate "Thank you Mr. Ross, we wont let you down."

I walked out of the room trying to process the entire meeting with all the travel arrangements and contract signings I need to do, my legs felt like jelly and it all seemed surreal, Gemma walked out of the room after me in a dazed "I think I need to call my parents and my brother, I will talk to you later, ok?" she walked off in a dream without waiting for a response. I stood in the middle of the empty corridor in shock not knowing what to do next, someone had just said something to me, I turned out to the source of the noise to face no other then the notorious CM Punk, "What?" I asked in confusion giving my head a scratch, "I said, good match out there, you have a lot of talent." He smirked as he crossed his arms over his muscular chest, "Oh… um… yeah, thanks it means a lot." I muttered unintelligently, "I know that feeling huh? You just got signed, with the matches you have been having, you created some waved over here. People have been watching you and impressed with what you can do." He spoke with a serious tone and continued "Anyways I'm surprised I hadn't met you before today since you've been crashing at Scotts." He brushed past me, turned around and gave me a small smile before leaving "Good luck in the big leagues Australia."

I had forgotten the beat of Bullet through my earphones as I waited for my signal, the techies sitting in gorilla with me gave me the all clear as I removed my hoodie and earphones. I took a deep breath as my music hit and stepped out from behind the curtain.


	2. Teen Angst

**Chapter One **

I shook my head to rid the fogginess of that suplex, "Jesus Christ." I muttered under my breath as I reached for the middle rope to help myself up. Alicia Foxx danced around the ring trying to get the crowd involved, Layla rang around to the side of the ring as I tried to get up "Your not seriously hurt are you?" she asked in a frantic whisper so they crowd couldn't hear, I gave a curt nod but I knew it was a lie, I hadn't tucked my head with the impact of that last suplex, she smiled and snapped back into character as she pounded the edge of the mat with her fist in encouragement triggering the crowd to follow her league. Alicia looked up preparing herself for the next attack, she ran towards me aiming to knock me through the ropes but I was quicker. I dodged to the right and caught her up in a schoolboy roll up as the ref called for a 3 count, my music hit as Layla and Kaitlyn joined me in the ring "And your winner, Sydney!" called the voice of Justin Roberts from ringside, they raised my hands in a small celebration before we were cut off by Beth Pheonix, she had one hand with a microphone and the other supporting Alicia as her and Natalya backed up ramp "This is just a small win for you guys! Don't get use to it, Survivor Series will be nothing like this." She yelled as she dropped the microphone to the ground. Kaitlyn and Layla started their taunts as the three larger divas left the arena, I managed to get a small part in the 5 man elimination tag at Survivor Series in the upcoming pay-per-view, eventhough I wasn't playing the preferred role of the heel, I couldn't of asked for more. I was getting TV time, most of it was on Superstars but that allowed me to have a longer match and it exposed me to a live crowd and television audience which was nothing like I was use to.

After we cut to commercial break we gave the crowd sitting in the front row a few handshakes and smiles before exiting to the back which was buzzing as they prepared for the next segment, I dodged the various workers trying to make it back to my hoodie, "Nice job." Spoke a deep English accent, "Thanks, had a few mistakes but always room for improvement." I replied back with a polite smile, he stuck his hand out for a handshake which I repayed lightly "My name is Wade, Wade Barrett. I don't think we have had a proper introduction before." He gave me a small smile but his head lingered a little too long for it to be friendly, "Pleased to meet you, I'm Sydney to the WWE Universe but I guess you can call me Bethany," I gave a small joke as I let go of his hand "I saw you have a match with Tyson, it will be interesting to see what you guys will get up to. Anyways I should get out of your way, see you around." I waved as I grabbed the nearest hoodie and quickly walked out of there, my heart was racing and lucky it was dark in there and I had just finished a match because my face was light pink, I hugged my hoodie to my chest as I power walked towards the Divas locker room, "Bethany! Bethany! Bethany Jane Jenkins!" called out the voice of Scott Coltman from behind me "Oh shit, hey Scott I didn't hear you, I guess I'm in another world tonight," I laughed shakily _There could only be one reason for that_ I added silently "What are you doing on Superstars? The majority of the roster won't be here for another hour." He smiled and wrapped an arm around my shoulder, "I wouldn't want to miss your match and I convinced my old man I come here earlier so I could give you your eighteenth birthday present since the gods of fate couldn't let us be together." CM Punk walked out of the locker room holding a medium sized box wrapped in pink plastic and finished with a oversized bow "Scott knew what he wanted to get you, he just didn't know how. I managed to contact some friends in Japan to get the right size, I hope you like them." Punk passed me the package without eye contact, "Oh wow thanks, you didn't have to go through all that trouble." I carefully ripped open the plastic and opened the box to a new pair of shin pads and boots, the look on my face must have given away my excitement "You didn't have to go through that much trouble." I looked up to the two men, "C'mon Australia, you have a lot of talent but that's only half of it, you need to look it as well." Smirked Punk, _Oh wow, that smile._ I squealed mentally, trying not to give my inner monologue away I retorted "What? Are you serious? Whats wrong with my look?" I threw out my hands to emphasis my blue and black shiny v cut shorts with a matching low cut crop top with a cut out back, Scott gave a large cackle as he pointed to my old wrestling boots which were close to falling apart by the stitches which had been ducked tapped one to many times back together "Ok I see your point." I pouted looked up beneath my mid length brown hair, Scott ruffled my hair before heading off behind Punk and called out "Catch you later alligator, you better be coming out with everyone tonight!" I stood in the middle of the hallway watching the men disappear as I turned to walk to the locker room CM Punk turned his head slightly to give me a small smirk, my heart nearly burst out my chest.

I shoved my black hoodie into my bag but carefully placed my new boots on top. I had a quick shower to shake my nerves and wash away the stink of the ring, for once I had managed to tame my mid length brown hair to a soft curl and attempted a decent imitation of a dark smoky eye like the makeup artist did every night before a show. I threw on a pair of black skinny jeans, black flats and my comfy light blue jean shirt, I gave my makeup and jewelry bag a quick look over, _What the hell _I thought as a grabbed the dark gold and black beaded choker necklace, I had to at least wear it once since it was a birthday present from Layla. I gave myself one quick look over before leaving, as I put my hand on the door to exit I realized I had forgotten to put on shoes, I slapped my hand over my forehead _Pull yourself together girl! You're a bundle of nerves tonight_ I silently cursed at myself as I backtracked to the spot I left my black ballet flats before reattempting my exit.

I flopped onto a chair next to Layla in the viewing room to watch Raw with many of the other superstars on the rooster, I scanned the room to see if anyone else I knew was around when I caught the smiled of Wade Barrett post match, his body glistering with sweat, muscles rippling… _Seriously! _I cursed at myself again for letting my mind wander away. I turned around quickly ducking my head and biting my lip "What's wrong B?" Layla asked as she popped another piece of dried fruit in her mouth, "Nothing… just nothing." I stammered while trying my best to keep focused on the show ahead.

The show went by quickly with the development of new story lines with Survivor Series coming up they needed to draw in buyers, Layla and I chatted about nothing important, just a mix of wrestling and girly stuff. We were joined at many points during the show but other superstars like Cody Rhodes and Santino before they had to go off and do there various segments, even John Cena a long time friend of Layla stopped to chat, I had always had this gut feeling when I was watching him in the ring that he could never be that nice in real life, boy was I wrong. He watched the matches and gave feedback, he even helped with the writing of our storylines, he was just as determined to create a better Divas division as we were.

A large bunch of the roster left the arena together planning on going to one of the large bars in down town Austin, I silently followed Layla and Kaitlyn and slipped into the back seat of the rental Range Rover, "I can wait to get my groove on." Layla joked, she started to do some type of dance with her hands while Kaitlyn started the car, "I remember that last time you got your _'groove'_ on, it ended with me cleaning up your sick." I joked, the back doors of the car opened as Cody Rhodes and Damien Sandow jumped in sandwiching me in the middle "I swear a Range Rover had more room than this." I said sarcastically while wiggling my bum to create more room, "Don't fight it, you enjoy it admit it!" Damien replied as he moved his legs onto of mine and Cody's, I raised my eyebrow at Cody "Layla wants to get her groove on tonight." I imitated her little dance, as she turned around and gave me a light slap on the leg, "Well all know its going to be a good night then." Replied Cody giving Layla's chair a kick with his foot. Of course Cody's comment was right.


	3. Game On

**Chapter Two - Game On**

I don't understand country music, I have a wide appreciation for music but it stops at country, maybe it has something to do with it not being a massive thing in Australia… my train of thought was cut off "Your orange juice, my lady." Spoke Sandow as his in-ring persona, "Seriously Rhodes, if your going to get into a sport its got to be basketball," Layla slammed down her drink and continue her argument to Cody "it is no where near as long as football and there are more points scored." _Here we go again_ I thought, they would have these cute little arguments and flirt the night away with nothing happening, half the roster was waiting for them to become an item. "Hello people, no need to fret Scott is here!" Scott threw his arms out before squeezing into the horse shoe shaped booth with CM Punk trailing behind him, the two greeted the rest of the group as Layla continued to hound Cody about basketball while Kaitlyn and Sandow slipped out of the booth to join some of the other superstars on the dance floor, as they left I noticed Wade sitting booth opposite me, we caught eyes, it seemed like a lifetime before he raised his beer, gave me a small smile and a wink before returning to his conversation with Drew, "Penny for your thoughts" whispered Punk, "The mysteries of the universe, now where's my penny?" I retorted giving a quick glance at Wade before joining in the conversation, "So Layla, what was your last relationship like?" asked Scott with a raised eyebrow, "Boring and a waste of my time, I was travelling and he didn't trust me," she gulped down the rest of her pink drink, "The sex was also bad, your turn B." the table looked at me waiting for my response "Well… I had a boyfriend back home was dated for 2 years but I ended things when wrestling became my passion, he didn't want to though. We probably dated about six months too long because it ended up becoming nasty and we lost our strong friendship." I sighed "But on a lighter note, I ended up here and boys are smelly." I laughed as Layla and I high fived, "On that note next rounds on me boys!" she declared while pulling Cody and Scott out of the booth with her. "The guy, I bet he was a jock right?" Punk asked with a quick sip of Pepsi, "Lacrosse." I replied quickly, "Figures, around 6'2, dark hair, not too bright but a winning smile." He laughed and raised an eyebrow, "How did you know?" I gasped with a mock shock look on my face, he cracked up "Seriously Australia that's the type of guys your into?" I finished my drink and sat up from the table, "Mr. CM Punk I am respectfully informing you that there is a big difference between my 16 year old self and my 18 year old self. My taste in boys has turned to men." I turned to leave before he called out, "Call me Phil." I turned and gave him a sly smile "Call me Bethany." He smirked and said "Your Australia to me, enjoy your nickname." I crossed my arms "Then you will always be a Punk." I walked into the crowd with a determination for the restroom, _He is hot and cold, I kind of like it_.

The cool Austin air hit me like a wall after being in the warm crowded bar for so long, it looked as if it was going to be a late night for the rest of the crew so I called it quits early hoping to get some shut eye, I called a cab about 10 minutes ago and now it was just a waiting game. I checked my phone, 2 missed calls from the parents, 2 text messages, the first from Gemma; '_Hi B! Hope to see you at the bar tonite, we need to catch up and have a catch. Things with Antonio and I are going strong, he gives me the heart flutters. Luv ya xoxo.'_ Oh wow, I thought, first contact for a week, the second from Daniel Bryan _'Training at 7.30 tomorrow morning and breakfast afterwards, person who taps out the most buys. DB'_ Most likely that would be me. "Do you think it's wise for a young lady to be outside of a bar by herself at this hour?" spoke an English accent, "Probably not, but I'm going to do it anyway, I'm waiting for my ride." I looked up, _Damn, you are tall_. I thought as I looked up to his eyes, _This must be comical to an onlooker_. "I was just about to call one, mind if we share?" he asked putting away his phone, "No issues here, being a young lady by myself it would be wise." I mocked him with a smile, showing that I meant no harm. "Oh you have jokes too, pretty, athletic and _funny_. I better watch myself around you." He joked back; _Oh you want to play the flirting game do you? Let me brush off the cobb webs and get started. _ "An interesting opinion you have formed of me Mr. Barrett, but how I must ask have you gathered the data after only just meeting me today?" He laughed and crossed his arms, "Well Miss Bethany, today was not the first time I had heard of you. I have been to FCW many times and watched matches and promos. Being the first Australian Vince has hired, you obviously created an air of curiosity. On a serious note, I was not stalking you." A laugh escaped me on his last comment. The taxi pulled up next to us but before I could open the door Wade had moved in front and held it open for me.

The conversation flowed without pause from the start of the cab ride to the front of my hotel room door, "So this is where I say my good bye and wish you sweet dreams," he looked down at me and sighed "but I will ask you one question; what are you doing tomorrow?" He looked down at his watch "Scratch that, later today?" My heart fluttered in my chest "Well right now I'm giving you my number and I'm free after 11," he handed me his phone and I typed in my number, "After this, its your move." I unlocked my door holding it ajar slightly with my body weight _Oh god dammit kiss me and have your way with me!_ I shouted at him in my head, but he did something I didn't expect, he picked up my right hand and kissed it softly and lingered with a smile. "See you later today then." I closed the door behind me after watching him leave down the hallway to his room. _Check mate!_


	4. The Austin Date

**_Authors note - Hey guys! Thanks for continuing to read, tell me what you think or anything you would like to see. Hope your enjoying the story, there is definitely more to come I've got a few ideas up my sleeve! - C_**

**__****I do not own any of the characters, names and anything to do with the WWE, I only own my OC, Bethany Jane Jenkins.**

**Chapter Three - The Austin Date**

My scream was muffled into Daniel Bryans arm as I taped out to the 'Yes' lock. "2 to 1, you owe me breakfast." He said releasing me from his patent submissive move, "One day I'll win." I swore to him between breaths. We sat down on the edge of the ring cooling down after our work out. Daniel Bryan and I formed a friendship after he was watching a practice match between myself and another young wrestler going under the name Ben Benson when I was wrestling in Australia, I had done a reckless move which luckily didn't cause damage to Ben and Daniel had called me out and chewed me up for my recklessness, after that we training together during his short tour with the company, he had knowledge and a lot of experience that he was more then willing to share and he was happy to have a training partner that could take and give out tough hits. We sat sipping on our waters in silence before he asked, "Did you leave the bar with Barrett last night or was I seeing things?" I knew I had to answer this in a particular way without it coming of as something more, even though I _did_ want something more, _very _much so. "Yeah we were both leaving at the same time so we thought it was easier going since we were going to the same place. He is a nice guy." I added in the last part hoping it didn't sound too suss, "It's good you had someone to leave with," he held up his hand before I could start to protest, "I know you're a big girl that can handle yourself, for a fact I've experienced it first hand but you know there are weird people out there. Just give me a text or Scott even Phil, I saw you guys were talking too." _Phil, I doubt it. Depending on the mood maybe. _"I will next time, I pinky promise." I held out my right pinky to show him my seriousness, which he accepted with a smile, "I will sleep better tonight knowing that." My phone buzzed on the other side of the gym, I called over my shoulder to Daniel as I rummaged through my bag "How did you night end up going?" 1 new text message; Wade Barrett '_Hey this is Wade are you free for lunch today, around 1pm before we head back on the road?' _2 hours to get ready and pick an outfit, seems acceptable. I texted back _'Sure thing, I will meet you in the lobby at 1, B.' _stuffing my things back in my bag and throwing it over my shoulder with my phone in hand preparing to leave I finally got a response to my question, "We had a lovely time Australia, thanks for asking." I span around on the spot in time to see Punk taking off his grey t-shirt and climb into the ring to join Daniel, my blood started pumping, _Keep your hormones in check girl! You just accepted a date from one guy and your drooling after another. _"That's lovely to know _Punk_ but I wasn't asking you." I flirted with a small pang of guilt in my stomach, "Daniel I will buy you breakfast tomorrow, I've just had something come up!" I threw my hand up and gave a small wave to the men "You make her called you Punk, seriously?" Daniel asked as they entered a lock up, "No way man, I gave her the option. We just tease each other." Punk replied as he pushes Daniel towards the corner. I smiled to myself as I exited the gym before finding out how the rest of the conversation went. I had a date to prepare for.

I called my parents on the way back to the hotel; I was ambushed with the usually questions _'Are you eating properly?', 'Have you been getting enough sleep?' _and _'Are people being nice?' _That last question was difficult to answer; I didn't think explaining that I'm about to date someone who was a little bit older then I was and not to mention another guy who I seemed to have a hot and cold romantic entanglement. I was a stereotype of a Hollywood romance movie.

"Calm down Bethany!" said Layla has she sat crossed legged on my bed, surrounded by the majority of my clothes, I was kneeling in front of my suitcase frantically searching for the perfect outfit for my date with Wade, there was a knock on the door, I quickly checked my watch to calm my nerves it couldn't be him I had an hour to spare. "Calm down Beth, your starting to make me worried." Said Layla while stepping over the bomb site that my clothes had made, Layla had opened the door to Mike 'The Miz' Mizanin, "Hey Beth…" he trailed off, cautiously making his way towards me, tip toeing over the various clothing items, "You said I could borrow your iPod so we could swap some music." He perched on the end of my bed, observing the chaos around him. I grabbed my iPod off the desk and chucked it over my head "If you don't mind me asking what's going on?" he asked as he folded the nearest t-shirt, "I don't know what to wear," I sighed dramatically "I have a lunch I have to go to." Mike raised his eyebrow in interest "Why is this lunch so important?" Layla and I looked at each other, I gave her the '_Don't tell him anything look.'_ But I knew she was dying to tell someone, before I could leap up and cover her mouth with my hand she blurted out "Beth is going on a date with Wade." I put my hands on my hips in protest, "Seriously! You couldn't keep your mouth shut." I laughed as I picked up the nearest shoe and threw it playfully at Layla, she dodged it "I couldn't help it, it's really adorable." A shot Mike a death stare "Don't you even say anything." But we both knew he couldn't help but burst into laughter, I started throwing the closest things to me; shoes, wallets, pieces of makeup. "Hey! I think its adorable, I'm laughing that you hid it from me." He was dodging my throws "I think I know what you should wear though." He picked me up from the floor and threw my on the clothes covered bed, "If this ends up being the most awkward and awful date, it never leaves this room." I threated, they both looked at each and laughed it off while starting to prepare me for my date.

I had to give them props I looked pretty good, _If I don't say so myself_, Mike had chosen a light weight summer dress with a black, white and yellow pattern with a cut off denim jacket with black flats and Layla had worked her girly magic on my hair and makeup making me look flawless but effortless. I pressed the button to the elevator, trying my best to calm myself down, I looked down at the floor talking _You will do fine, just don't do anything stupid or embarrassing, _the elevated opened and without looking up I walked in and something hard hit my head "Ouch!" I grabbed the top of my head and looked up to Punk who was holding his elbow with a amused look on his face, "Watch where your walking next time Australia, the world doesn't revolve around you." He laughed and took a step to the side as I moved to the middle of the elevator, he stood between the doors, I pouted, "Oh you would be surprised." I shot back, the elevator doors beeped in protest of Punk obstructing the way, he placed his hand on the door to prevent it from closing, he gave my a look up and down and asked "Why are you all dolled up? Do you have a date or something?" I placed my hand firmly in the middle of his chest and got up on my tip toes closing the gap between our faces and I whipered "You're a smart cookie Punk, I have a date." I gave him a small push so the doors would shut at the last second before the doors closed I swear I saw a look of disappointment.

I was 5 minutes early and to my surprise Wade was earlier. He was sitting down fiddling with his phone, I took a moment to soak in this picture. His usually slicked back hair was slightly messy and he was slouched in the leather chair wearing a casual jean shirt rolled up to the elbows, light brown cargo pants and leather sneakers. My heart began to race as I made my way over to him, "Hey there." I spoke softly not to startle him, he looked up and gave me a sweet smile "How are you?" he stood up and placed his hand on my should a bent down to give me a kiss on the cheek, _Again with the lingering_, I smiled as we made our way to the café.

Wade had chosen a small little café that backed into a courtyard so we could enjoy the beautiful day Austin had given us. We dinned on gourmet sandwiches and home brewed lemonade, we chatted about interests which we had many in common, we liked the same movies and loved going to live music shows. We ended up walking along a pretty street full of boutique shops, "What's your home like?" he asked looking down at me, "I'm an only child and I knew the boundaries so I had a great relationship with my parents. I grew up in the outer suburbs, my parents owed a house on a big block of land so I spent my childhood on motorbikes and playing around in the mud and if I was inside I was playing Xbox and watching wrestling. I grew up surrounded by family with most of them being boys and I haven't really had any close girlfriends, just because I never really had anything in common with the girls I went to school with. The land had a big dam where we spent our summer holidays swimming and my dad build a outdoor eating area right on the water, at Christmas we would put the tree out there and have a barbeque and spent the day in the water." I gave him a sad smile, "I miss it sometimes, just being there and around my family, if I could I would pick up the house and the land and bring it here along with my family." Wade continue looking straight ahead walking beside me, our hands touched briefly, I could feel a jolt of electricity run up my arm, he did something that I had only dreamed of, he grabbed my hand and held it softly giving me a reassuring smile, "I know how you feel, my family was very similar I had cousins around the same age and we were pretty inseparable. I went to university and studied Marine biology just because I love the ocean. My family went to Spain one year and it was the first time I saw a clear blue ocean and I fell in love with it and ever since then I've had a curiosity about it." Our hands swayed in-between us, our fingers entwined, "How did you end up fighting?" I asked curiously, he chuckled as we stopped in front of a store to look at the intricate window display, "I didn't want to burden my parents with the cost of sending me to school. I was always playing sport and I fell into it and I've always watched the wrestling, it just happened. A series of events falling into place is the only way I can describe it. Don't get me wrong it was great doing the marine biology stuff but this is the best thing in the world." He moved in front of me, looking into my eyes, I felt myself fill with warmth. It was a strange sensation, nothing I had ever felt before, he pushed a strand of my hair behind my eye_, _my heart stopped as he held my chin and traced along my jaw line with his thumb. I moved next, I stood on my tip toes narrowing the different between my 5'4 height to his 6'7 frame, I closed my eyes waiting for our lips to touch and when they did I felt as if I had entered a dream.


	5. Drive to Dallas

The girls squealed from the front seat, they were enjoying my recall of my date with Wade, I was stuck between Sandow and Cody again, who were both dead to the world asleep, Sandow snored quietly and Cody had his hood pulled up to cover his face, his ipod firmly in his ears as the dull beat of some pop song played. Layla bounced in her seat as we drove down the dark highway, we left at 9pm that night bound for Dallas for Smackdown before we flew out to Florida for the next round of house shows. We had established a bit of a convoy with Punk's tour bus leading the way followed by us and then Wade, Drew, Heath, Zack and Curt Hawkins. Mike and Alex Riley had left before us because they had a radio appearance early the next morning. "So what happened next?" asked Kaitlyn from the passenger seat, she passed over the packet of crisps to me, I chewed slowly, "Don't leave us waiting! The tension is killing me!" Layla tapped on the steering wheel and continued to bounce in her seat, "Well…" I started as my recollection of the day flooded back.

_We walked back to the hotel slowly with our hands entangled between us, it took us twice as long as it should have since we stopped to sneak each other kisses, we had made our way back to door to my hotel room. We stood still holding hands looking from each other to the door, "It was very hard saying goodbye the last time and its even tougher now." He started, he put his hand lightly on my chin stroking my jaw line, and this is probably the best feeling in the world I thought. He lent down to kiss my lips, it became a faster and more passionate kiss then before, we moved together, my body flat against the door with his against mine. I was becoming greedy wanting more then just his kisses but he pulled back, our body's slightly touching, he leant his hand against the door above my head and he shook his head with a small smile, "As much as this pains me, I need to be a gentleman." I shook my head in disagreement "No, I'm perfectly fine with you not being one." I snuck a quick kiss to emphasize my point; he moved his head down as his lips touched mine "There can be more of this another time. Have a lovely day Bethany." He gave me one last kiss before heading down the hallway towards his door, I was trying my best to stop my self from chasing after him but my legs felt numb._

"You guys just kissed and said goodnight!" Layla exclaimed, I smiled goofily at her, "What? That's what happened and if anything did happen I'm not going E.L James and write you a Fifty Shades book." I joked, I adjusted myself in the seat, my body was tingling as I thought of today and what possibly could happen in the future, _I need a cold shower_ I thought. "Hey, don't pressure the girl, it's a first date." Cried Kaitlyn throwing a chip at Layla. My phone buzzed with a message, "Oh is it Wade?" asked Kaitlyn waggling her eyebrows at me, "Maybe." I responded with a coy smile, which dropped instantly when I opened my phone it was an unknown number, _1 new message, "How did the date go Australia?"_, I knew it was Punk, I responded, _"Great had a lovely time, thanks for asking." _Hoping to end the conversation, a message popped instantly on the screen _"Nice to know Wade can hold up a conversation to keep you entertained, I was going to join you and DB at training in the morning if that okay with you." _I paused not knowing what is the right way to respond, I could do the right thing and say no, serving any form of communication with Punk ensuring that I don't have inappropriate thoughts about him and continue to contemplate his 'hot and cold' tendencies or be reckless and say yes. My hormones got the better of me when I texted back, _"Sure no problem."_ I sighed; Kaitlyn and Layla were busy debating which Salvatore brother they would date, _You win again hormones_.

I had just drifted off to sleep when my phone buzzed in my pocket. _1 New Message; 'I'm bored what are you doing.'_ I groaned of course at the most inconvenient time Punk would text. _'I was sleeping, you woke me up by the way. Thanks. Go annoy Kofi.' _I responded in a huff, I got a reply instantly. _'You'll get over it. Kofi is asleep. What are you thinking about?', _I texted back _'You're very concerned with what I'm thinking about, have you been reading too much Twilight, Edward Cullen. I'm thinking of ways to get rid of you!' _I smiled when another text message appeared _'What is this pop culture reference? I don't understand. I think we are about to get to the hotel, see you there Australia.'_

I flopped face first into the middle of the double bed, my luggage thrown on the other, I could hear Kaitlyn and Layla in the other room deciding who get what bed. I glanced over at the empty bed; my stomach did a somersault. We had booked the rooms in advance with Kaitlyn, Layla, Gemma and I sharing joint rooms until we had a break in Florida. It was two nights into our contract Gemma had decided she was going to room with her boyfriend, we have heard nothing but the occasional text message. My phone buzzed on the bedside table I groaned _I'm so close to turning this thing off_ I thought, _I New Message_; Wade Barrett, _I take back that last comment_, _'Sweet Dreams, See you tomorrow, xo.' _I smiled as I replied _'They will be, I'll be thinking of you.' _I shuddered _Bold and corny_, it buzzed again, _'You're very lucky I don't know what room your in because I'm about to lose the small gentlemanly part of me.'_ I laughed and replied, _'I'm wouldn't say I was lucky. Good night xo.' _I turned off my phone, not wanting to see a reply in the morning. In the meantime, I need a cold shower.


	6. Tough Training

**_Thanks for continuing to read the story, I've had a flash of inspiration and should have another chapter up soon. Hope you enjoy - C_**

**Chapter Five** **- Tough Training **

7.04 am, I groaned. _I hate early morning sessions_. I practically fell out of bed and dragged myself to my gym bag and struggled to get dressed, black gym shorts and a Nike singlet would have to do. I threw my hair in a ponytail and chucked on my aviators and made my way down to the gym. "Morning bright eyes!" Called Daniel from the middle of the ring, he was already stretching and running the ropes, I grunted back, knowing I'm not a morning person he laughed and continued running around. I sat on the apron halfway through putting on my first brand new boot when Punk made his appearance, he seemed to have the same attitude about the morning, he made his way over to me and threw his gym bag down next to mine, grabbed my leg and pushed my knee pad up my leg, before I could protest he shushed me "By the time your ready it will be Christmas." He rested my foot against his thigh while I laced up my other boot, his hands were soft while he positioned my knee pad in the right place as his fingers rested near the bottom of my thigh, he pushed my foot into the boot and deftly laced it up as I pulled on my kick pad, we locked eyes as he placed the kick pad over my boot, one hand was place on my thigh and the other my calf as he wiggled the boots to make sure they were stable without breaking eye contact, "Are you ladies ready or not?" called Daniel from the ring, I snapped back into reality before my mind or my body did something I would regret, I shook my head and jumped up on the apron and made my way into the center of the ring, "Calm down DB, I know your desperate to get your ass handed to you by a teenage girl." I gave a quick look over my shoulder to check on Punk; he was still standing there staring at me.

Luckily breakfast wasn't as awkward as I thought it would have been, I shouted the boys for two reasons; I had lost a bet and a thank you for helping me with technique, we chatted about the upcoming pay-per-view, discussing what we think will happen, how we would book it and joked about how you never know what's gong to happen until your just about to go out. Out the corner of my eye I spotted Wade and some of the boys making their way to the gym, I jumped out my chair to greet them, "I'll meet you at the gym." Called Wade to the group of guys, he smiled and looked down at me "Hey you, how was your training?" I shrugged "We worked hard so I definitely need a snooze." Wade grabbed my hand and laughed "I'm actually really glad I ran into you, I was going to text you while I was at the gym. I'm going to cash in my second date clause." I chuckled and joked "I don't remember signing a contract but in your case, your on!" He wiped his hand over his forehead in a sign of relief and laughed, "Good because there are a few bands playing a bar close to stadium I thought we could try and see the rest of it after we are finished with the show." I stood on my tip toes and gave him a quick kiss goodbye, "See you then." We parted ways and I returned to my seat, Daniel gave me a nudge with his elbow, "Another date with Wade hey?" I smiled at his reaction and looked to Punk to see if he had anything to add but he had crossed his arms put on his sunglasses and was too interested in whatever was on his phone to respond.

"Hey who are you texting?" nudged Scott. We were sitting in the hallway at the America Airlines center in Dallas as Friday night Smackdown was being filmed, I had a match, 3 on 3 tag match with Layla and Kaitlyn against Alicia, Beth and Natalya; I had just found out we had a 3 minute slot and didn't get a finish because a new group would interrupt our match, _Great._ Scott was doing his best to cheer me up but my phone was occupying my attention. My whole day was spent dividing my time between gym and texting both Wade and Punk; Wade and I were working out the details of our date and Punk had texted me a few hours after his slight temper tantrum to ask about a comic book. "Your mum, she wants to know what time I'll be over." I laughed, "So, when were you going to tell me you went on a date with Barrett?" he asked, I started fiddling with my hoodie in my lap, "It's not really common knowledge that we went out." Scott scoffed "As if you wouldn't tell me," he crossed his arms and pouted, "So did you kiss him?" he smiled childishly at me, "Yeah she did" said another voice approaching us, Punk sat down next to me and continued to tape his wrists and without looking up he added, "They are going out tonight too." Scott nearly had a conniption, he started babbling about dating but I had tuned out again, Punk had handed me a black marker so I placed his left hand in my right and carefully drew an X, I peaked up through my hair to see him looking down at me, I carefully grabbed his right hand and moved it across his body to me as I leaned in closer my shoulder resting against his chest as I drew the last X hoping to savior every moment, we locked eyes both in our own little world as if nothing else existed. I reluctantly let go of his hand and gave back his marker before giving him a small smile and went back to giving Scott my full attention, "… and that's how babies are made and diseases are caught. Do you get me?" Scott asked turning to stare at me intently waiting for my answer, _Here is my escape before my head explodes_, I jumped up and gave my best salute "Sir, yes, Sir. I gotta go guys, I'm on in ten." I hugged my gear to my chest and made my way towards the ring.


	7. Potential Storyline

**Chapter Six - Potential Storyline**

"C'mon" I screamed from the apron, Layla jumped up and down next to me; Beth had Kaitlyn in a head lock in the middle of the ring, I screamed again and grabbed the small piece of string that connected to turnbuckle, I reach out with my left hand to signal a tag, the ref look between Beth and I to signal to wrap up the match, the crowd started to clap giving Kaitlyn support as she tried to power out of Beth's choke hold, two elbows to the head of Beth and Kaitlyn was free, she ran towards me for the tag and connected, I rushed into the ring as Kaitlyn rolled out of it and Layla screamed encouragement from the apron, Beth tagged in Alicia but before she could steady herself I gave her a hard clothesline hitting her in the throat, I picked her up by her hair readying her for my rolling senton finisher 'Down Under', I went for the pin waiting for the music of whoever was going to interrupt the match to hit, the ref was on his knees and the crowd counted with him, 1, 2 and the music hit, 6 men ran down towards the ring while 1 stood at the top with a microphone in his hand, 'Just Don't Care Anymore' rang through the American Airlines Arena as the tall Englishman made his way towards the ring with a smirk plastered across his face, Natalya and Beth had dragged the groggy Alicia out of the ring and made their escape to the back while Layla stood over Kaitlyn in the corner acting terrified of the men and trying the get me to leave the ring. I had my instructions I had to interact with the speaker and try to stand up against them; I have no idea why creative wanted me to do that. I stood with my hands on my hips, panting slightly, my excitement growing with every step he took towards me. Wade was in character, tough and dangerous, which made him so sexy, I was fighting hard to stay in character, it was even harder to look pissed off and not completely turned on. "I'm sorry Miss but what I have to say is a bit more important then your match," he used his foot and free hand to open the ropes for me, implying I should exit instead I crossed my arms over my chest and gave my best _I don't think so face_, the Dallas crowd 'Oohed' at our stand off, "I will ask you politely to leave my ring." I didn't move an inch, the crowd continued there reaction and enjoyed our little exchange, "Very well," he said and moved over to me in two long strides, our bodies touching as he looked down at me, my body was quivering with excitement, he gave me a sly smile and a quick wink "It wouldn't be very wise for you to be standing here in a few minutes or else I will consider you part of the 'Barrett Barrage' along with these other fine gentlemen, a strong leader always needs a women supporting him," he leaned in closer our noses almost touching "Are you interested?" I stepped back with a confused look on my face and laughed, almost on queue the 6 men surrounded the ring stepped up onto the apron, Wade looked shocked as I brushed past him towards the ropes, before exiting I looked back and laughed again and jumped down the floor to join Kaitlyn and Layla at the top of the ramp, I paused before exiting to blow Wade a kiss which he caught and continued his promo.

We congratulated each other on the match and I was praised by the writers on the interaction between Wade and I, they were hoping something along those lines would happen and they were pleased with the onscreen chemistry, they hinted that they would like to go further with this minor storyline, I smiled and thanked them for the opportunity praying that idea wouldn't be trashed. I decided to wait for Wade near the curtain when I was joined by Mike, he whistled and stood in front of me "Damn, that was getting me hot under the collar." He pulled on the top of his t-shirt to emphasize his point; I gave him a shove "Shush you, that's kind of embarrassing." Mike looked shocked and placed his arms my shoulders "Bethany don't say that because it wasn't, you didn't even say anything and you had the crowd wrapped around your finger! They would be stupid to pass up this potential storyline, I even want to know what's going to happen next." I shook my head and laughed, we chatted idly and he stretched waiting for his match. Wade burst threw the curtain followed by his entourage, a few faces were familiar from FCW and I crossed my arms and walked over to him "Nice promo." I smirked; he gave me a sly smile and replied "Not so bad yourself."

The bar was packed and the bands were loud, we made our way up to the second story balcony and found ourselves a spot leaning against the railing, he left to go get drinks while I soaked up the atmosphere of the venue, my skin was still tingling from excitement and my body thumped with the rhythm of the loud music and my tense moments with Punk earlier today were fading and seemed more like a dream rather then reality and the more I was around Wade or thought of him the faster they faded. "There you go." Yelled Wade over the music, as he handed me a beer, I frowned and looked at the bottle, he laughed and gave a shrug "I won't tell if you won't." he handed me the beer and clinked glasses, he leant down and whispered in my ear "To a successful second date." We stayed and listened to all the bands and played pool, it was almost 4am when we got back to the hotel, we tripped out of the elevator in a drunk haze and trying our best not wake the other guests, I was digging threw my purse trying to find my room key when Wade threw me over his shoulder, we started to laugh as he carried me down the hallway to his room "Put, me, down, Shrek!' I said in between laughter. We reached his room and he reached to his back pocket for his key, he opened the door and threw me onto the bed. He moved on top of me leaning on his hands and knees, we looked at each other both knowing what was about to happen next, "I really want this to happen," I started, my vision slightly blurred, "but I'm currently intoxicated and probably won't remember it." He laughed and brushed away the small strands of brown hair that covered my eyes, "You took the words right out of my mouth but I have an idea." He rolled over and grabbed the hotel pen that was on the bedside, he lay down next to me, our bodies touching, and grabbed my left hand and turned it over so he could write on the palm of my hand, he finished and whispered, "That is so we will remember." I shifted over and shaped my body to his and rested my head against his chest, closing my eyes and letting my head rise and fall with his breathing, he placed his arm under my head and moved my chin up to meet his lips, "I think you have won over my heart." I mumbled, "You had mine the moment I walked down the ramp for the promo tonight." He responded before we both drifted of to sleep.


	8. The Bat Cave

**_Authors note - Sorry I haven't had a chance to update in a while, hope you guys enjoy the next part :) - C_**

**Chapter Seven - The Bat Cave**

My head was throbbing and my throat was as dry as a desert. I opened my eyes to an unfamiliar room and feeling overheated from the mass of man I was wrapped around, I checked my watch to see it was only 6.30 am as much as it pained me to leave, it would be best to leave now and get ready to fly back home to Florida and to avoid any questions from my roommates to why I wasn't in my bed this morning. I untangled myself from Wade and gathered my shoes and purse before giving him a kiss on the cheek, I slipped out the door and silently made my way door the hallway knowing that the rooms were filled with Divas and Superstars who could get the wrong idea seeing me in last nights clothes and eyeliners smudged around my eyes. As soon as I got to the room I packed whatever I didn't need today and went to the shower, I started to remove my makeup when I noticed something written on my hand; _'3__rd__ date?'_, I laughed as corny as it was it worked, I grabbed my phone and took a picture of it and sent it to him with the caption, _'You didn't even have to ask,… or write, Thursday night fine with you?' _I instantly received a reply, _'Definitely, text you once I land in Florida xo.' _

Layla and I had sprawled out in the domestic lounge, waiting for our flight to Tampa, we both had late nights and were surviving on large cups of coffee, she re-told her nights event with her date with Cody, her evening ended not as PG as mine did. We were eventually were called to board the flight and Layla continued her story but my eyelids became too heavy and I lost the fight to stay awake. I came home to two unconscious men on my couch; Punk and Scott had taken an earlier flight and without my knowledge decided to crash on my couch. I smiled at the sight of them before heading to my room to change before having a nap. I got out an oversized Slipknot t-shirt and began to undress, I slipped off my black t-shirt and jeans when I heard the door open, I didn't move as a tattooed arm slipped around my waist bringing me closer to him, he moved my hair off my shoulder and left a trail of kissed from my ear to my shoulder; each leaving a white hot feeling of desire, I turned to face him, pressing my body against his. He was staring intently into my eyes, as if he was strategically deciding what to do next; I grabbed the hem of his t-shirt and pulled it over his head and threw it to the corner before our mouths collided in fast paced kisses, I broke the kiss and stepped backwards onto the bed, propping myself up on my elbows as I watched him at the end of my bed; I took in every part of his body which excited me even more but before I could make my move he quickly moved on top of me as his mouth pressed against mine in a deep kiss. I wrapped my arms around his neck and in one swift movement I had him on his back, I reached behind my back to undo my bra, "Bethany, Bethany? Babe we've landed." Layla shook at my arm, "What? Huh?" Layla had undone her seat belt and was making her way to get our bags, "I'm sorry I fell asleep." I felt a pang of guilt but she laughed it off "It's alright I know you can make it up to me. I fell asleep not long after you either." I smiled at her, _God, I am such a shit friend_. We made our way to pick up our luggage, posing for a few photos on the way, "You're being awfully quiet B, what's on your mind." _Punk_ I admitted mentally, "Nothing I'm just tired and I can't wait to get home to my bed." I stifled a yawn to emphasis my point, my mind still on my racy dream.

Thursday night had come around quickly I had been instructed by Wade to dress casually and be at his house by 6pm, naturally I stressed out on what I should or shouldn't wear, however, I was 100 per cent confident on what I would be wearing under them thanks to my trip to Victoria Secret with Layla where we picked out a matching black lace bra and boy short cut underwear. After hours of contemplating I decided on a pair of black denim shorts, a loose silk white shirt that I tucked into the front and a pair of black sandals. I arrived at Wade's house a little before 6, I admired the modern architecture while I walked up to the front door, he was obviously making a lot more money then I was, I moved my Ray Bans to the top of my head and rang the door bell which jolted my nerves. He opened the door wearing a buttoned down shirt, shorts, bare feet and a warm smile, he gave me a warm kiss on my lips before showing me inside, his taste was simple, sleek and modern with white tiles and plain white walls with the occasional art work, stainless steel appliances, black and white leather couches, a large television with various gaming consoles, this made me smile knowing it was a typical bachelor pad. "So this is the kitchen and lounge, up the stairs is the bathroom and the bedroom." The latter was said with a wink and sly smile, implying where we would be going later in the evening, "Ah, so this is the bat cave." I laughed, taking in the view of the ocean from the wall to ceiling widows that lined the wall, he handed me a Corona with lemon and ushered me to the patio outside, one hand on the small of my back the other balancing a large plate of various seafood. He placed a bowl of fresh prawns with dip in front of me before making his way over to the barbeque, "What's cooking good lookin'?" I joked as I popped a prawn in my mouth, I dipped another in prawn in the seafood dip and offered it to Wade as he cooked, which he accepted with a smile, "I'm barbequing different bits of seafood, I got it all fresh today. I'm sorry to say that I didn't catch it all. What is it you Australian's say? Put another shrimp on the barbie?" He laughed and nudged me with his hip, "First off I'm totally outraged that you didn't catch all of these with your bare hands, its incredibly unmanly and secondly we don't say shrimp we say prawns." We ate our dinner outside and chatted away, the conversation always flowed easily, talking about our homes and wrestling, we were both hoping that the creative team would follow through with our storyline encounter. We cleaned up before crashing on the couch to watch a movie, "I don't know I can't decide!" I threw my hands in the air in distress then covering my eyes and refusing to make a decision, "You have to pick!" Wade held up DVD's in his hands, "I'm being chivalrous and letting you pick." He laughed and continued to go throw his collection, "I know how about this? I'm pretty sure I will destroy you." I picked up the controller and wiggled it at him, "Don't get cocky, I'm amazing." He picked up another controller and picked out a few games, "WWE 13 is the obvious choice." He moved to the seat next to me, moving his leg to touch mine, "Exhibition match, one on one okay? I shot gun myself by the way.' I sighed and pouted "But I wanted to be Wade Barrett!" I gave him a playful nudge "I'll go random just to prove that no matter who I pick my Xbox skills are far superior." Wade's music hit as his virtual self walked down the ramp, "Damn who is that sexy man?" He asked with a laugh, "I'm not sure but I want his number." I retorted, the loading screen popped up as we awaited my mystery characters entrance, the iconic buzz and guitar rift filled the room, _Should I have expected anyone else?_ I mentally face palmed and hid my discomfort with a joke, "Well this will be one for the ages." We wore both matched equally and it showed for the many near pin falls and submissions, _left trigger, A, B, X, mash, mash_ I was determined to win, "So since this is so close I propose a bet." Wade said through gritted teeth, "Sure, shoot." I said as I executed a heavy combo, "Anything the other wants." He replied with a smirk as his character suplexed mine, "Deal your going down!" I leaned forward, game face on, I had to win this, "Wasteland!" he yelled as his character executed his finisher and went to immediately for the pin, "1,2,3!" He yelled and threw his hands in the hand, controller still in hand, "Winner!" he cried again, _Damn_, "Now to claim my prize." He continued as he dropped his controller on the couch, "What exactly do you want?" I crossed my arms over my chest and crossed my legs, we both knew exactly where this was going, both waiting for other to make their move, "I'll give you one guess." He smirked as he took a step towards me and before I could even blink he had me over his shoulder and walking towards the bedroom.


	9. The Day After

_**Thanks guys for continuing to read the story! Hope your all enjoying it, feel free to review and comment it would be awesome to hear back from you. - C**_

**Chapter Eight - The Day After**

I groaned and stretched out in the large bed, my skin was warm from the sun shining through the large windows and my body feeling sore and jelly-like in a good way, I couldn't hid the smile that had plastered itself on my face as I back tracked through the events of last night.

_He carried me over his shoulder and placed me delicately on the edge of the bed and he sat next to me, he grabbed my right hand in his, entwining his fingers through mine, he was looking down at our hands, smiling, he seemed as if he was peaceful and relaxed, a mood that I have never seen him in, I liked it and I realized that I want to continue to make him feel like this, I reached out with my left hand and lifted his chin to meet my gaze, I gave him a smile that indicated I was ready to do this, before kissing him softly on the lips, we moved closer together, the kisses soon became rushed and deeper as if life depended on it, I positioned myself on his lap, my legs wrapped around his waist, his hands traveling up my shirt, caressing my back and eventually making their way around to the buttons, he feverishly began to undo them though struggling with the silky material he had to more three more buttons to undo but he was impatient, he ripped the rest with a deep moan. He smothered my chest and neck with kisses and bites, deep down I was beginning to get restless and hot, ready for him, wanting him and never wanting to let go of him. I managed to undo the buttons (without ripping them) continuing to explore each others body for the first time, his fingers felt the small scar on my right hip bone and mine traced over his tattoo. Mid kiss he picked me up while I was still wrapped around him and moved to the middle of the bed, placing me on the bottom he knelt before me, nothing but shorts and a sexy smirk that heated my loins, his kisses trailed down to the top of my shorts and unbuttoned them as I lifted my hips to aid his removal…_

I giggled to myself as I moved my arms to my head and rested on them, letting my naked body enjoy the warm light that filled the upstairs to Wade's loft, I heard thumps as Wade made his way up to the bedroom. "Well aren't you a sight for sore eyes. A gorgeous women, laying in my bed, awaiting my return. How did I get this lucky?" He smirked and crossed his arms over his broad chest_, _I moved to face him, kneeling on my legs, my eyes looking up at him through messy dark locks, I tried my best to act sexy, hoping I will say something witty incase I fail miserably, "Luck is for losers. I was starting to get bored, I should be off." I stifled a fake yawn, "Oh is that right" he retorted as he removed his tshirt and shorts before making his way over to me his kisses were passionate and rough, the way I realized I liked after last night, I pulled at the waist band of his underwear teasing him with delicate fingers, he was ready for me I definitely felt it, I teased and caressed him and I was greeted with low short moans, "Don't tease me." He muffled in-between kisses as he moved to the bedside table and rummaged through the drawer for a condom, I waited as he prepared himself for me, every second my temperature rose ready for him, he took his position with a deep kiss, he teased making my body cry out "This is what you get for being a smart arse." He groaned as he pushed in full length, the speed increasing with every thrust, each with more desire then the last, I could feel the familiar sensation from last night my toes began to tingle as the pleasure soon took over my legs and I began to shake, Wade's breathing began deeper and his grunts louder as we both reached our peak together.

"And where exactly have you been?" Scott was standing with crossed arms and a concerned look on his face in the middle of my lounge room, I dropped my bag to the ground and took a seat on the couch, "I went out last night, why are you angry?" I replied, _I hate being talked to like a child_, "I was just stressed out, I knew you were going out for dinner but its 2 o'clock in the afternoon, a text message would have been nice. I'm Jewish for crying out loud, my 'worry' genes are heightened then a non-Jewish person." He threw his hands up, "Colt why do you have you panties in a twist?" spoke Punk from the kitchen, my stomach felt like it dropped out of my butt, I wanted to sink into the couch. I was already embarrassed coming in wearing last nights clothes, I wasn't even wearing underwear (I had cheekily 'forgotten' them at Wade's house) at least I had a shower, well kind of, it was with Wade so I guess it still counts, I needed an escape plan, I couldn't be around Punk right now. "I'm guessing you had a great night then, Australia?" smirked Punk while he took a seat on the opposite couch and turned on the TV, "Had a great time anyways I'm going for a run." I spoke as I quickly got off the couch and headed to my room to grab my workout gear and iPod shuffle before exiting my back door to gate that lead to the path along the beach.

My chest was on fire as I took a break to monitor my heart rate, my head was going a million miles an hour with the same statement _I really like Wade, like a lot but Punk…_ I was angry and confused at myself for having feelings for two guys, how do people cope with this? I felt someone tap on my shoulder I spun around in surprise ready to give a beating to whoever touched me. _Speak of the devil…_ "Damn, Australia your fast, I'm beat just trying to catch up with you." He crouched down trying to regain his breath, "I must have forgotten the part where I asked if you wanted to join me, silly me!" I spoke sarcastically with a touch of annoyance, _this is going to confuse everything_. "You seem to get grumpy without much sleep." He smirked with a wink, "Like its any of your business." I snapped back as I started jogging again, he caught up as we jogged side by side in silence for the next 20 minutes until we arrived at my half way point, a small tree shaded pinic area that over looked the beautiful sea, "Seriously what's wrong?" he asked as he sat down on the bench trying to regain his breath, "Nothing." _My true answer, everything_, that answer didn't satisfy the straight edge superstar, he gave me a 'yeah sure' look and crossed his arms obviously not moving until he got what he wanted. "I can't get a read on you," He chuckled, I cut him off "Speak for yourself." I muttered loud enough so he could hear me, I put my hands on my hips awaiting his answer, he looked at me, you could see the gears turning in his brain trying to determine the best way to respond, he was taking too long so I answered for him, "Your hot and cold, we would be good friends but you go all weird on me, like you text in the middle of the night and then we don't talk much in person. When we were at breakfast we were all having a good time and then you sat on your phone for the rest of it. What's up with that?!" I exclaimed, he looked at me with wide eyes, shocked I had exploded like that. "Well what do you say about that?" I asked again my eyes frantically searching for an answer from his body language. He didn't speak instead he got up cupped my face with his hands and kissed me. Oh shit.


	10. Ready to Rumble

**_Happy New Year guys! Here's the next chapter. Enjoy. - C_**

**Chapter Nine - Ready to Rumble**

"Sidney, excuse me, Sidney. Can I get a moment of your time?" Matt Striker followed by the camera crew approached me as I finished my stretches, I gave him a friendly slap on the back as I faced the camera, "What can I help you with?" I asked with a friendly smile, "Over the past few weeks the Intercontinental Champion Wade Barrett has gone out of his way to interfere with your matches and make his presence know to you, what exactly is going on?" he lifted the microphone to my mouth and awaited my response, I smiled and gave a small sigh, "Matt and the WWE Universe, NOTHING and I mean NOTHING, I can even spell it out for you N-O-T-H-I-N-G is going on between Wade and I, he is a man hiding behind his group of goons and I have no idea why he is doing it. If he thinks for a second his devilish English charm works on me he is dead wrong. The only thing that is on my mind is that Diva's championship which I'm going to win tonight in the championship scramble." I gave the camera my best smile before departing to the side. "Great cut guys lets do an edit before upload." Spoke a techie from behind the camera, I gave Matt a high five before heading towards the hulking figure leaning against the wall in the hallway, "So, how did I go?" I asked before tiptoeing to peck his lips on his 6'7 frame, "You're a natural, I could listen to your accent all day." He put his arms around my shoulders pulling me into a warm embrace, I let my head rest against his chest and closed my eyes, I was in my favourite place in the world, with him. I felt something poke at my stomach, "Is that your belt or are you happy to see me?" I smirked before moving to put a distance between us, he moved his silver Intercontinental title to his shoulder giving it a shine with the sleeve of his hoodie, "A little of both I think." He replied with a smirk. "Nice promo Australia." Muttered the Chicago native as he past us, "Err… thanks" I replied awkwardly. Things between Punk and I were very weird since that day a few months ago, we were fine around other people but by ourselves… not fun at all, but who could blame us. "Anyways I've got to go to a meeting with creative, they finally decided on an opponent for my barrage and I." He kissed me softly on the lips before departing.

I hit the ropes and ran at Beth my arm extended for a clothesline hitting her hard in the chest knocking her on her back, there was 30 seconds left in the scramble with no pins or submissions, Beth was still the champion and would retain after the match at the Royal Rumble. I jumped around the ring pumping up the crowd as mu three other opponents lay outside the ring in the wreckage we created in the past five minutes, I prepared Beth for 'Down Under' when Wade's music hit throughout the arena, distracting me as Beth took the advantage to perform the 'Glam Slam' and pinned me for the 3 count, "The winner and still the Divas champion. Beth Pheonix." I held my head as I acted sore while Beth held the title over her head, taunting me with the desired silver and pink title. She exited the ring holding the title proudly as she exited the arena leaving me to sadly continue up the ramp as the Milwaukee crowd clapped, I reached the top of the ramp to face Wade who stood at full height with his arms crossed with his group of rookies, I brushed past him without acknowledging him. I congratulated my opponents as frazzled member of the creative team ran up with a towel and rushed me to an impromptu meeting outside of gorilla of what was to happen later tonight.

I watched the small monitor in gorilla while I waited to run down the ramp to interfere with Wade's match, he finished his promo and his goons disappeared into the crowd while he awaited his surprise opponent, "So your all filled in about what you have to do?" asked the familiar Chicago voice, _Great_. "Yeah all ready." I said over my shoulder, "Well see you out there." He said awkwardly as Cult of Personality thumped through the arena.

I ran down the ramp as the crowd cheer throughout the arena I reached the ring "Wade, Wade!" I called out trying my best to distract him, he gave Punk another chop to the chest and walked closer to me "What are you doing out here darling?" his accent thicker for the camera, I stood with my hands on hips as he leaned on the ropes, Punk took this opportunity to make a comeback by giving him a hard kick to the back of the head, Wade fell through the ropes, his feet were wobbly on the apron but before Punk could make his next move I grabbed Wade's right ankle and pulled him off the apron causing him to hit his forehead on the corner, I'll admit it even though I'm acting I always feel a little bad, Punk acted shocked as he jumped down from the ring and put his hand out for a high five which I accepted with a smile which the crowd responded in a loud cheer. I stood in Punk's corner as I cheered him on during the match, the ref gave the signal for the match to wrap up, three near finishers by both Punk and Wade before Wade's group interfered causing a disqualification, Punk was able to fight off two goons as the others pulled a hurt Wade out of the ring and slinking up the ramp. The straight edge superstar sat in the ring with his hands in his head in defeat, I rolled into the ring and placed a hand on his back, I couldn't shake the electricity that rang up my fingertips, I helped him to his feet and raised his right hand above his head which made the crowd go wild, my stomach did a somersault every second we touched, he put his arm around my shoulders while he limped to the ropes which I sat on to widen the gap to help him through, we walked up the ramp together his arm still around my shoulders, a smile plastered on my face as we gave one last wave to the crowd. I had a moment of despair when I realized I didn't have to act that I was happy to be around Punk, in all honestly I liked it. A lot.


	11. Trouble, Trouble

**Chapter Ten - Trouble, Trouble.**

_His lips were hot as fire and his hands roughly cupped my face, he pulled away to study my reaction, I stood hot, sweaty, dumb founded and not knowing what to do next, "Phil… what?" I asked, the kiss still hot on my lips and legs like jelly, "I had to do it. I started to develop feelings for you but I knew you were seeing Barrett plus you and Scott are close like siblings so he is over protective of you." He frowned his eyebrows in frustration and all I wanted to do was kiss away his worries but Wade was in the back of my head. He dropped his hands and slumped back on the picnic table and waited for me. "Phil, I can't do this." I stopped to stifle a cry; my heart felt like it was going to fall out of my butt and my body was numb, "You flip and flop with your emotions and I'm with Wade, I've got to go." My legs were on automatic mode as my fast paced walk broke into a run and then a sprint. _

I jumped as I woke up from my dream drenched in a cold sweat I reached out to the empty side of the bed hoping that some how the large Englishman took an earlier flight from Colorado to Raleigh, North Carolina. I rubbed my eyes that were still teary from my recollection, I had tried my best to repress it and I hadn't thought about since the start of my new storyline with Punk, I rolled over to see that it was only 5am in the morning, I guess I better start the day.

"45, 46, 47, 48, 49, 50." I grunted as I dropped to the ground after my last chin up, I rolled into the ring and started to run the ropes, the dream still fresh in my mind, I hit each side harder then the last lost in my anger and frustration. "Whoa, whoa slow down girl." Cried Daniel Bryan as he entered the ring and caught me mid run, "You do know that when its you versus the rope it always wins?" he joked pulling my blood drenched tank top from below my armpit, I gingerly pulled away realizing the pain coming from the rope burn, "What's going on?" called another voice from the other side of the gym, "Bethany just got a little too excited on the ropes." Daniel joked again, a tattooed hand gripped my arm softly as he assessed the damage, Punk chuckled and replied "Good job Australia the ladies in makeup are going to behead you, c'mon I'll fix it up so it doesn't get infected." He led me out of the ring and to a bench grabbing the small first aid kit from his gym bag, "What's wrong and don't you dare say nothing because I know that's bullshit." He dabbed disinfectant on a small cotton ball and tugged on my tank top to indicate he wanted it off, I complied before giving my best smart ass answer of "Nothing." I gave him a cheesy smile before turning my back to him again, "Man you are a bitch. I was going to be gently but now…" he gave my burn a hard dab with the cotton ball, "Ouch!" I said sarcastically through laughter, I missed having a laugh with Punk, for the first time in months it hasn't been awkward, "All done." He padded down a bandage, "Your ready to get back out there and kick some ass!" he handed my back my top but his fingers lingered on my back, almost like he was tracing a invisible pattern, I closed my eyes and enjoyed his touch, "Hey Wade!" called Daniel from the boxing bag, I snapped out of my moment of lust and jumped from my seat and collided with 6'7 frame of the Englishman, he stumbled back but regained his stance by giving me a big hug, his arms were strong around my waist as he pulled me up so our faces were even, "I'm guessing you missed me?" he laughed, "I missed you in my bed this morning that's for sure." I replied with a chuckle and a peck on the lips, he made a deep growl from the base of his throat, "I'm going to work some aggression of in the gym but I will definitely be seeing you lately Bethany." He gave me a quick kiss before setting me down, "Enough of this lovey dovey crap! Do you want to learn that new submission or what Barrett?" called Daniel from the ring, "Yeah, yeah shut your mouth and don't get your knickers in a knot." He retorted before setting his bag down on the fall, "Damn that ass." I joked as I walked him walk away, he stopped and smirked over his shoulder, "I'm seriously going to pretend I didn't hear that." Daniel called out with a roll of his eyes, "Sorry DB!" I yelled as I slung my bag over my shoulder, I passed Punk with his arms crossed and leaning against the wall before I could say goodbye he pulled out his phone and had no interest in talking to be what so ever.

"So how's things with you and Wade?" asked Gemma while she stirred her soy chai latte, we sat outside on a main Street in Raleigh, I sipped my cappuccino, "Good, I mean we are trying to take it slow but its hard since we pretty much live in each others pocket but I really like him." I replied, I ran into Gemma shortly after I left the gym I guess after she ignored my missed calls and text message she thought it would be a good time to catch up, I was on my best behaviour and trying to be civil. "So it weird that you and Wade don't share a room, I mean, Antonio and I have shared one for a few months." She typed into her phone and waited for my reply, _Well because I don't jump from bed to bed so easily_, my patients was wearing thing as I thought of the nicest way to reply, "It just easier for the moment since he travels with both brands and it gives us a chance to do stuff apart we have been only dating for a few months." I smiled trying my best not to frown, "Antonio and I just cant be apart, he can't keep his hands of me!" she joked with a high pitched laugh, Gross. "He bought me this great handbag." She pulled up a gorgeous large light brown YSL handbag; _I'm thinking that's one or two months rent… maybe three._ "Anyways WWE have given me the all go to do the March cover of Playboy, its like all my dreams are coming true." She gushed and took another sip of latte." I have no patience left.

I slammed the hotel room door and rested my head against the door repeatedly hitting my head softly against the wooden door, another person to cross of the friends list, I swear if I heard another thing about Playboy magazine or her upcoming Divas shoot I was ready to walk out onto the busy street and play in traffic. "Love what's going on?" asked Wade appearing in the small hallway of my hotel room, "Gemma has changed a lot." I dropped my bag and laid back on the large bed, "She was always all about wrestling and that's why we got along so well the majority of the FCW were aspiring models or glamour models looking for more expose. She's turned into the people we hated." I sighed and sat up on my elbows, "Wait hold on. How did I not notice your shirt off?" I laughed and the anger disappeared, Wade laughed and crossed his arms over his broad naked chest, he stood in a pair of soccer shorts and a smile, "I'm not sure, but your are now, c'mon I'll give you a massage." I turned my back as he sat behind me, his large hands started to softly massage my tight shoulders, I moan "If you start to suck at wrestling I will hire you to be my personal masseur." He laughed and replied "Deal but it better but sexy massages as well?" "Sexy massages what are you nine?" he laughed again, "Which would make me still older then you." He moved his massage down to my shoulder blades, "I will give you some advice, when you get a little bit older and gain a bit more experience people will get some priorities in order and they will change." I stiffened up again and turned to him, "Wait hold on are you calling me immature?" I asked as I furrowed my brow at him, "Not in that sense but you will see how people change." I moved back showing him that I was a bit annoyed "You still see me as a child?" I asked again crossing my arms across my chest, "No you don't understand." I stood up now really annoyed, "Well it seems that I don't understand a lot of things now." I grabbed my bag from the floor, "Don't you see your acting immature now!" he exclaimed throwing his hands in the air, "Well do you blame me? When someone that you that you don't understand and pretty much implies your naïve you get a but ticked off." I threw the door open and proceeded outside, "Bethany where are you going?" he asked running to the door frame and poking his head out the door while I thumped down the hallway to the lift, "For a walk and I honestly do no5 give a fuck if you're here or not when or if I return." I snarled over my shoulder and giving the lift buttons a hard punch breaking the skin on my knuckles.


	12. Medic!

**Thanks for all your continued support! Hope your enjoying the story, stay tuned I've got a few ideas that I'm already typing up. Reviews are more then welcome. - C**

_**Chapter Eleven - Medic!**_

I slumped my shoulders and wiped my red teary eyes, I reached the door to my hotel room sighing before opening the door to god knows what damage I left behind. The TV was on the familiar noise of the soccer on low volume, the room was illuminated by the T.V as I lay my eyes upon a sleeping champion remote in one hand and a phone in the other, he called and texted countless times as I walked aimlessly around Raleigh. His chin rested against his chest, his back against the headboard and looking as if he lost the battle against sleep. I tiptoed around the bed to my side slipping off my shoes and taking my place next to him, delicately putting my hand around his waist, taking my place, as I normally would while relaxing in hotel rooms or either of our apartments. "I'm sorry." I whispered. I sighed wishing I could take back my outburst earlier, Wade stirred and looked down at me, his eyes still in dream land and trying to register the sight of me, "Bethany…?" he asked drowsily, "I'm sorry, I really need to calm down and not just have an outburst when tension builds up." I sat up with my hand still around his waist, "I swear I was just dreaming about you, for a second when I opened my eyes I still thought I was dreaming." I frowned but a smile crept on my face, "That was so cheesy." He pulled me down on top of him so our feet were at the headboard, "I know but its true, how was your walk?" he asked nonchalantly, "I'm sorry I was a wanker." I whispered again tears building up in my eyes, "What's a wanker?" he asked with a smile wiping away a escaped tear from cheek, "Like a twat or dickhead." I replied trying to suppress a laugh, "Oh well then, thank you for the apology but we both acted like a bunch of wankers." He laughed before kissing me on the lips, I started to get a enjoyable and familiar feeling between my legs as the kisses became deeper and rushed, our hands grabbed at each others clothes and disposing them carelessly around the room, he paused for a moment scrambling for a foil packet, I waited while my excitement grew in the pit of my stomach, he returned to his position he eased in slowly taking in every moment, he moved in further and groaned, "More." I moaned he complied as he thrust in deeper and increased his pace, he reached his peak first but I wasn't far behind. We were sleek with sweat and gasping for air, between gulps he muttered, "I didn't think make up sex was this good." I smiled before taking my place on top of him I straddled his waist and gave him a deep kiss my teeth catching his bottom lip in the process, "Just wait until round two."

"Well aren't you two in a good mood." The loud Irish accent of Sheamus broke through our conversation over the breakfast table, the massive pale Irishman sat in the chair next to mine, his large limbs spilled over into small space I was now in. "Morning Wadeyboy, Convict." He gave each of us a curt nod with a large smile, "Sheamus what a pleasure it is to see you this morning, please sit down and join us for breakfast." I spoke sarcastically; I ate another spoonful of bircher muesli, "No problem Convict." I rolled my eyes and gave him a small shove to the arm causing him to miss the fork full of bacon that he had on his way to his mouth, "Wade, seriously what date this convict?" he said sarcastically. I don't remember Sheamus ever calling me by my real name, not even my stage name. Ever since I met him he insisted of calling me 'Convict' on the basis of Australia being founded by the English and used as a colony where they sent criminals, he is convinced I'm the great-great-great-great granddaughter of some convict. We were joined by other superstars getting breakfast, I was jealous of the large plates of food full of bacon, eggs, pancakes and sausages each brought, I was trying to image my museli as an omelette full of cheese and other stuff I wasn't suppose to be eating. Punk passed the table giving few greetings, I waved him over to the seat next to me but he ignored the offer, choosing to sit alone then with the group, _Wanker_. My frustration was calmed by the presence of Mike, he nudged me with a smile and proceeded to show me pictures of Maryse and his beloved dog, he snuck me a few pieces of bacon which were greeted by 'should you be eating that' look from Wade and DB.

"And your winner, Sydney!" called Lillian Gracia over the rowdy Raleigh crowd, my hand was raised to the crowd in my victory of the battle royal to be the number one contender for the Divas' title, however, it was cut short by hard steel title against the back of my head. I woke up on the ground and shook my head to try and shake off the grogginess of Beth's botch, Wade was leaned over me his arms pulling me closer towards him, his eyes were full of concern as his mouthed a sentence to me, I could hear anything but a loud ringing in my ears, "What?" I asked as the world regained its colour and sound as I realized where and what I was doing, "I said are you okay?" he asked again, scanned my head and face for blood, "Nope." I moaned back, he was taken aback and I could try he was trying not to panic and stay in character but I knew all he wanted to do was carry me up the ramp to the medic; he gently placed my head back on the ground while I tried to gain enough strength to stand or at least drag myself to the bottom rope, the crowd cheered and screamed as we were joined in the ring by another. CM Punk pushed Wade out of the way, I could tell they were arguing but the world became muted again as I tried to fight to stay conscious, I managed to pull myself to the bottom rope and begin the seemingly impossible task of getting to my feet. Beth had already made it to the top of the ramp the title still raised high ready to make her exit but before she could she was interrupted by the pulse of Booker T's music through the arena, the Raleigh crowd immediately got to their feet to welcome the general manager, both Beth and the guys stopped mid action to listen to his verdict. "Well this is a mess." He stated looking to the crowd for approval, which they responded with a loud cheer, "I have no idea what is going on with all you people but it has to be put on hold because I have decided what matches are going to happen at the Elimination Chamber in 3 weeks." The crowd waited in anticipation, I had managed to get myself on my feet and leaning against the corner, I gave Wade a weak smile hoping it would put his mind at ease, Punk was pacing in the ring in full character giving me quick glances here and there to make sure I was okay, "So the first match I will be announcing is the Diva's Championship match which will be Beth Pheonix versus the new number one contender Sydney Myers," the crowd were pleased with this outcome, "but I'm not done yet, this match will be the first of its kind for a diva's match because it will be in a steel cage." The Raleigh crowd immediately got to their feet I could hear the loud _'This is awesome' _chant through the arena, Booker paused to take in the reaction before continuing "The second match will be for the Intercontinental Championship which will be a lumberjack match and will include Wade Barrett and the rightful opponent of CM Punk." In full character Punk continued to rile up the crowd while Wade throw a minor temper tantrum and proceeded up the ramp to Booker. The arena went fuzzy and static as I slumped down further into the corner trying my best to stay conscious; I weakly raised my hand to the crowd before the blackness took over.


	13. Straying from the path

_****_**Hello again! This chapter is packed full of goodness (hopefully you think so) if you like the story review it and follow it because there is going to be a lot more. Thank you! - C**

_**Chapter Twelve - Straying from the path**_

_'Punk? What's going on?' I struggled to form a sentence, I was being carried bridal style up the ramp towards the curtain, "You're going to the med bay." He replied. Blackness._

_"Is she okay?" asked a female voice, I saw a flick of blonde hair in the corner of my eye, "It was an accident. I thought I hit her with my hand." She spoke again this time with a strained voice as if she was on the verge of tears, "She's going to be fine don't worry Phoenix." I looked up again at the Straight Edge Superstar; he gave me a gentle smile as he carried me down the hallway. Blackness._

_I could make out muffled voices, "Just a concussion, nothing to major but we want to take her to the hospital." I groaned, Punk immediately left the conversation with the medic and came to my side; I held out my hand for him to grab, I was terrified. My body wasn't acting the way it should be and everything was in a haze, I didn't like it and I wanted it to end. The door opened and I could make out the thick English accent of my boyfriend asking the medic questions, Punk went to leave but I gripped his hand, "Thanks mate for carrying her." Wade gave Punk a slap on the back; I reluctantly let go of Punks hand. Blackness._

I woke up as if I had drunk Raleigh out of alcohol, I moaned into my pillow and opened my eyes and took in my surroundings. I jumped up not knowing where I was and how I got here, to come to think of it I don't even know what day it is, _Fuck._ "You alright lass?" asked Sheamus from the small sitting area, he approached me and perched on the bed next to me, "Umm… I don't know." I said honestly ruffing my hair, he laughed loudly and retold the story of last night, "I don't think I've ever heard a lass swear as much as you, I guess that's the convict coming out of you! Everytime Wade, Miz or I had to wake you up you would greet us with the most foulest language I have ever heard. You should probably apologise to Miz, you did call him a 'American Turd Burger' a few times." My face redden in embarrassment, "I did not." He wiped a tear away from his cheek and continued his hearty laughter, "Yeah you did you convict." We were interrupted by the arrival of Miz with bags full of McDonalds breakfast, my stomach responded with a large growl, "I know your trying to keep on a diet but this is the best thing for a 'concussion hangover', sausage and egg mcmuffin tickle your fancy." He pulled one out of the bag and wiggled it in front of me, I accepted and ate it in three bites, "Another." I muffled with a mouth full, _I don't think I have eaten anything so delicious in my life._ "Oh these are for you by the way, Beth dropped them off this morning." Mike pointed to the rainforest of a bouquet sitting on the television cabinet, "I appreciate the gesture but what the fuck am I suppose to do with them?" I asked stuffing in another mouth full of mcmuffin, Sheamus nearly choked on his hashbrown with laughter, "Where's the lump of the man I call my boyfriend?" I asked Sheamus, "A meeting with creative, he is well angry at them for making him leave you." I sighed hoping he wouldn't say or do something he would regret.

I opted to travel with my old crew to Charlotte, I missed their company and I wanted to catch up with them, I pulled the injured card and managed to secure myself the front seat, Cody and Layla were snuggled up in the back seat next to a displeased Kaitlyn while Sandown drove down the dusty highway. "Did you guys get your scripts for the next few weeks?" Kaitlyn asked while flipping through hers, "Cody and I will be enlightening the masses and it looks like we will be wining the tag team belts." Sandow smiled from the drivers seat, he held out his fist for a bump which I replied with a smile, "No I haven't received mine yet, I've been told at this time I won't be winning the Divas championship because they want me to play a big role in the Intercontinental championship feud." I replied, looking down at the floor, I was a bit pissed off, I thought I had done enough to hold the title but I guess the Wade/Punk feud was a bit more important at this time, "Bummer." Said Layla giving my arm an encouraging pat. The conversation rarely stopped on the drive, I continued to text Wade assuring him that I'm okay and not going to die from a bump on the head, a new text message appeared on the screen, _'How's the head?' _Punk was already in Charlotte and must have gotten bored, _'Still attached so that's a plus. Sheamus filled me in with the details from last night, thanks for carrying me.' _I received an instant reply, _'No issues, it's pretty scary being concussed I know what its like. On an insensitive note, the crowd loved that last bit, I've been tweeted so many photos of it.'_ My thumbs danced around the small touch screen keyboard, not sure how to reply to the message without being flirty, _'I was about to say the same thing, it's a blessing in disguise.' _I sent it not believing I would get a reply back, _'BTW just got the script for next Monday, things are about to get interesting.'_ Great this is exactly what my head needed.

The light of the camera flashed again for what seemed thing the millionth time, I posed with the Australian flag giving happy and bright smiles to the camera crew but I was feeling the opposite inside, the only thing getting me through the shoot was the fact that it was all going towards promo's for the Raw World Tour for Australia and New Zealand, I couldn't wait to perform at Rod Laver. For the first time I would be in the ring rather then sitting in the crowd, I got a bit giddy thinking about the thousands of Australian's that will (hopefully) chant my name. Being in a Wrestlemania match or wining a title is one of my dreams but performing in Melbourne would be my greatest achievement. I finished the shoot and headed back to the locker room pausing to poke my head into the editing bay to see the final ad cut for the tour, I had to pinch myself to make sure I wasn't dreaming. I quickly changed into tonight's attire which was laid out for me, short dark blue denim shorts, a long sleeved white knit with a low cut back and black knee lace up combat boots, I admired myself in the mirror, _it could have been worse_, I was happy that I didn't have to wear a cut off top, _who wears them any way,_ I guess they don't want me walking around like I work on the street corner. Layla popped her head into the locker room, "Hey we are just about to start pretapes, ready babe?" she asked, her makeup was amazing as always and she was in full ring gear ready to face Beth tonight. "Ready, action." Called the camera man, I walked down the hallway before being caught on the arm by Layla, "Sydney what are you doing here? Your not cleared to compete." She said with concern, I dropped my head and smiled, "Don't worry Layla, I'm not going out there to start a brawl. I've got a few things I need to take care of tonight, good luck out there though." I gave her a hug before walking out of frame, leaving Layla frowning with concern. "Good work ladies next shoot lets move out to the locker room." Called the cameraman, we shifted to the next location; I sat crossed legged on top of a crate while I waited for everything to be set up, "Hey love." Wade greeted me with a kiss on the cheek, "There's my costar, are you ready for Sydney Myers to reject the great Wade Barrett." I joked, he stifled a smile, "No, not at all. Does it feel as bad for you as it does for me in these scenes?" he asked while finishing taping his elbow, "Yeah it does, I felt awful when I had to pull you off the apron a few weeks ago." _And I'm going to feel like shit after tonight,_ He leaned in for another kiss before replying, "You can make it up to me tonight." We took our positions and started rolling, I walked up to the locker room with the large CM Punk sign but before I could knock I was interrupted by Wade, "Darling, how are you feeling after your little bop on the head last week?" he went to put his hand on the sign of my cheek but I moved at the last second, he pouted "I was just asking you a question. You're a tiny fighter though aren't you, perfect for my group." He moved closer and I took a step back towards the door," Seriously that's the best you've got? That wasn't enticing or sexy." I took a step towards him, the confidence of Sydney Myers in full swing, "You cost me 3 matches and the Diva's title, why on earth would I join you 'barrage'? Actually don't even bother to answer that question I don't give two cents. You should watch yourself Wade Barrett because what goes around comes around and you've got something very nasty coming for you." He snarled and walked down the hallway leaving me to my business. When the director called cut he came running back with a smile, picked me up and gave me a wet kiss on the lips, "You didn't mean that did you love?" he asked with a baby voice, "Only when you don't pick up your wet towels from the bathroom." Wade and the camera crew laughed before the each headed out to do their tasks before Raw started.

30 seconds before I would walk down the ramp and to the commentator's desk to interrupt Beth and Layla's match, Wade had his hands on my shoulders and chin resting on the top of my head, we had been sitting in silence since the show started, neither of us sure whether to discuss the big ending for his match tonight, "10 seconds Bethany." Called the techie, I gave Wade hand a assuring squeeze and turned to peck him on the cheek. We were both unsure on how this was going to affect our relationship but its our chosen career path. My music played as I walked down the ring causing Beth to stop mid kick and move to the side of the ring facing the ramp, "What are you doing here? You can't be down here!" she cried, I ignored her by focusing my attention on the crowd, slapping hands and waving. "Hey guys." I waved the Jerry Lawler and Michael Cole at the booth, they both got out of their chairs and offered me the empty one next the Jerry, "Sydney Myers, you shouldn't be down here should you?" asked Jerry rhetorically, "Yep, but I don't really care, I've never listened to authority and I'm not going to start now." Layla had just won the upper hand, preparing to use her 'Layout' she was reversed at the last second, "Now we saw you talking to Layla, what exactly have you come down here to do?" Cole asked me, "I wanted to be here for this match to show Beth that even though she decided that the only way to get the upper hand with a cheap shot. I'm not technically allowed to get in the ring so I'm here to show Beth that it takes a lot more to keep me away from the Diva's title." Beth had pushed Layla into to corner giving her hand punches to the stomach, she grabbed a fist full of Layla's hair and dragged her into the center of the ring and performed a hard 'Glam Slam', I stood up and took the headphones off keeping eye contact with Beth as she slid out of the ring, gave the title a kiss and walked up the ramp. I slid into the ring to check on Layla and helped through the ropes, she gave me the okay before I returned to my seat at commentary, "So will you be joining us for the next match? Your much better company the Cole." He joked; Cole shot him an annoyed look, "If you guys don't mind having me. I do have one more thing I have to do."

We returned from commercial break, chatting about the upcoming matches tonight and Elimination Chamber, Punk made his entrance, I squirmed in my chair hoping this segment would go quicker, Wade entered the arena next microphone in hand as he sauntered down the ramp and into the ring, "Aren't we all so happy that Sydney has taken time out of her busy schedule to join us all for my match?" he asked the crowd, Punk stood in the corner of the ring shaking his head in disagreement, "Get over yourself." He told Wade with a wave of his taped hand, "Sydney darling would you kindly join me in the ring?" he held out his free hand gesturing me to the ring, Jerry put a hand gently on mine, "You shouldn't do this." He said; I gave him a sympathetic smile before sliding into the ring. Punk moved in between us, putting a hand on my waist while keeping an eye on Wade, "Are you stupid? Why the hell are you in the ring?" he asked, I looked up at him and gave him a 'don't tell me what to do' look, "That a girl, now Punk if you wouldn't mind buggering off, I would like Sydney to give me a good luck kiss." The crowd oohed at his request, Punk spun around to face Wade, "Come off it Barrett, lets just start the match so I can GTS you into next week." I removed Punks hand from my waist and took a step towards Wade, who dropped his microphone and held out his hand, Punk was shocked "Syd, your seriously going to do this?" He asked frantically, before I took another step I moved towards Punk cupping my face like he did mine and kissed him deeply, after a few seconds he accepted the kiss pulling me closer to him, the crowd went wild chanting 'Yes!' but I ignored them, I was too involved with the kiss to notice anything else around me, for all I knew it was just Punk and I in the middle of an empty arena, I pulled away catching my breath, I picked up the dropped microphone, "Good luck Punk. Go jump off a cliff Barrett." I blew Wade a kiss and made my way to the ropes pushing past him on the way, I paused as I was half way through the ropes, I changed my mind and headed back to Punk, "I'm not done." I spoke into the microphone and threw it on the ground, I took 3 big steps to Punk and our bodies and lips collided in another passionate kiss, the crowd was going mental with every person in the arena on their feet. Too bad that last part wasn't in the script. My bad.


	14. Crystal Clear

**Chapter Thirteen - Crystal Clear**

We sat in silence on the car ride home, Wade was looking straight ahead; his arms and shoulders were tense and his knuckles white from gripping the steering wheel too hard. He didn't acknowledge or even look at me when we walked from the arena to the car; he just beeped impatiently when I stopped to sign an autograph. I had already picked of one hand of nail polish in nervousness, trying to work myself up to break the silence, I sighed preparing myself for his reaction, "So…" I started, _that's the best you could come up with? Dumbass,_ he shot me a look filled with poison, I slunk back into my seat with the sting of his look burning hot inside of me, "We need to talk about it." I spoke again, keeping my eyes straight ahead avoiding another look, "No fucking way, really?" he spat sarcastically, "Can we just talk about it like adults?" I pleaded turning my body to face his, "That's funny coming from you, what are you fourteen? Because you fucking acted like a stupid fucking teenager out there!" he cried hitting the steering wheel with his palm, "I had concerns for the first kiss and you just slapped me in the face by kissing him _unscripted_ and to top it off you bloody well looked like you enjoyed it." My jaw dropped, "I did not act like a fourteen year old! Mr. McMahon himself shook my hand and commended my improvisation."_ I am so lame. _He growled, "Oh Con-grad-u-lations on your career achievement, did he give you a gold star on your forehead. Fourteen, eighteen, there is not much difference there." My heart felt like it was about to burst out of my chest and I held back tears, "Don't treat me like a child, and talk to me properly." I spoke meekly, "Then don't act like one!" he yelled causing me to jump, and a tear ran down my cheek, "I'm sorry." I whispered, "You should be." He spat, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Did you enjoy it?" he asked softly, "Enjoy what?" I asked back wiping away my tears, "The kiss?" he asked again, his grip tightening on the wheel. "No. It was all show." _Lie_, I thought to myself, I placed a hand on his arm which he shook off, _that was your chance to be honest and you threw it away, _another tear ran down my cheek; he sighed, "Maybe it's best that I'm traveling without you for 8 days." He spoke without looking at me his hands still tight; we had pulled up to the front of the hotel, "Yeah, I'll talk to you later." I whispered, "Maybe." He said without enthusiasm; he should have just said no and saved me the heartbreak. _I need to get my head around this and stop acting like a wanker_; I opened the door and grabbed my bag without another word. I hurried up to our shared hotel room and packed my bags, I didn't want to be around when he got back, I did a double check I didn't leave anything behind and left the key on the television stand before shutting the door.

"You feeling alright kid?" asked Mike, _Kid!_ I burst into tears at the thought; Mike panicked "I didn't mean it in that way I swear." He hurried to grab the box of tissues to offer to me, I took a tissue and blew my nose, "I'm sorry," I sniffled, "I'm acting like a dickhead." I wiped my eyes with a clean tissue and sat up to rest my back on the headboard, "Bethany it's going to be okay." He reassured me, placing his hands on mine, "I went through the same thing with Maryse when she was paired with DiBiase, it sucks and makes you want to punch people, its something that he is going to have to get over." _I wish it were that simple._ I sighed and put on my best brave face "Thanks for the pep talk, lets go get on this bus."

I put up my hood and weaved my way through the bus to find a empty seat, I wasn't in the mood to talk to people, I went to put in my earphones but I was interrupted by a excited Beth, she sat next to me and handed a piece of paper, "What's this?" I asked as I took the piece of paper, she looked as if she was about to explode with excitement, "It's the new script.", I looked at her confused, "Open it I want to be the first to see your face!" I opened the piece of paper and took in the paragraph, "Your kidding, please don't tell me your joking." Beth shook her head and replied "Nope, I was just handed the paper from Bret from writing." _Sydney Myers, the first Australia Diva's Champion_. I blinked a few time and reread the paper just to make sure I wasn't day dreaming, Beth pinched me, "Ouch!" I squealed, "Just showing you that your not dreaming." She laughed and rubbed the sore spot, "Wait hold on, I thought I wasn't going to win it this time around." Beth gave a small smile, "I'm retiring." My stomach dropped in shock, "No way, I can't believe it." She fiddled with the bracelet on her hand, "Yeah it's time to stop. I've been doing this for so many years and I need a break, my ankles aren't what they use to be." I gave her a big hug and fought back tears, Beth was a big part in my transition from FCW to the main roster and she was always there to answer any questions or help me out. "What am I going to do without you?" I asked with a small smile. "Your going to kill it in the Diva's division and I can't wait to help you kick start it at the pay-per-view." I should be ecstatic and I couldn't wait to tell the guys but the one person I really couldn't wait to tell was the person that has shut me out of his life.


	15. Take Me Out to the Ball Game

**Can't believe I've written fourteen chapters! Thank you guys for your continued reading, I've written two different chapters so I'm in the process of deciding which one I'm going to post. Stay tuned. - C**

**Chapter Fourteen – Take me out to the ball game**

"Whoa don't get in the champs way!" spoke Daniel, he moved so I could put down my gym bag next to his, "Oh shut up. Anything could change in the next 24 hours. Until I get the title in my hands you can just call me Bethany." I tighten up my boots before heading into the ring to meet Beth and Punk, I gave Beth a high five and gave Punk a curt nod; we had gone back to our non-talking ways. "So are you ladies ready to learn how not to kill yourself in a steel cage?" asked Daniel rubbing his hands together, "I guess that's important." I shrugged my shoulders and looked at Beth for reassurance, "Yep I don't want to leave my last match in the back of an ambulance." We sorted out the fifteen minutes of our match and decided on a finish, I would be performing the 'Macho Man elbow drop', which Punk uses. I thought it was lame but the creative team wanted it that way. "I'm beat and I really want a hamburger." Exclaimed Beth while she lay collapsed on the floor refusing to move, "Make it a vegan hamburger and you can count me in. You guys coming?" he turned to Punk and I, "I'm not in the mood for anything my stomach is still in knots, I'll catch up with you later." I had slowed down the speed of my treadmill to listen to the conversation, Punk had joined me on the one next to me, "Nah guys juice cleanse remember?" he spoke, "Good luck with that." Daniel spoke with sarcasm before he and Beth left the gym leaving us, I looked a head and put my earphones in blaring Red Hot Chili Peppers, after a few minutes Punk ripped out on my right ear bud, "What did you do that for?" I asked with annoyance, "I've been trying to get your attention for the last minute. Where's Wade?" he asked, bile rose in my throat, _Wade_. "I don't know." I replied before putting my ear bud back in which it was pulled out again almost instantly, "What have you lost your boyfriend?" he teased, slowing his treadmill down to a slow walk, "We broke up… I think. Actually… I'm about 80 per cent sure." I stopped my treadmill and walked over to my bag preparing to leave, Punk was hot on my heels, "You guys broke up when?" he asked, I threw my gym bag over my shoulder and walked out, Punk wasn't too far behind, "Monday night Raw two weeks ago." He moved in front of me placing his hands on my shoulders blocking me from going anywhere further, "Why?" he asked, you could tell his brain was going a million miles an hour trying to pinpoint the reason, "Well…" I started before I was cut off, "The kiss…" he whispered looking down at the concrete, "Bingo." I spoke meekly; I pushed past Punk not wanting to look at him any longer because all I wanted to do was kiss him like I did two weeks, he caught me by the wrist, "Come on, I'll cheer you up."

I took another bite into the hotdog, "This is the best hotdog I have ever eaten in my life." I spoke with a mouthful and enjoyed every part of the fast food, "Didn't I tell you this was the best hotdog in the world?" I nodded and continued to massacre the hotdog, "C'mon hit the ball." Punk yelled, he go up from his seat, his hotdog in one hand and pointed at the batter with the other. It was a cool afternoon at Wrigley Field, Punk and I plus a half full stadium of other spectators cheered for the Cubs or Tampa Bay. I donned a Cubs hat at the request of Punk even though I was a Tampa Bay fan. "How's that juice cleanse going?" I asked with a raised eyebrow, I had caught him mid bite of his second hotdog, "Shhh… I'm at the baseball I get a free pass. Are you feeling better anyways?" he asked finishing off his food, I shrugged pulling my jacket closer around me, "I always go to the baseball when I'm upset I thought you would enjoy it." He spoke, "Don't get me wrong I'm having a great time, I still feel awful but on the bright side I'm much better then I was last week so I'm looking forward to next week."

"Run! It's just around the corner." Chicago had graced us with heavy rain during our trek home from the baseball, we stopped huffing and puffing at Punk's doorstep, "Well some unexpected cardio might work off the hotdogs." He joked; he took my hand off my head and pushed a stray dark lock behind my ear "I doubt it you did eat two, a pretzel and a packet of jacks." He laughed "You mean cracker jacks?" I raised my eyebrows, "You know what I mean." He fiddled with his lip ring nervously, "What's wrong?" I asked, "I'm going to do something, so just relax." He placed a hand behind my neck and pulled me in closer; I closed my eyes anticipating our lips meeting. The door opened and we pulled apart quickly, "Hey kids, I thought you would catch a wee little cold. When did you get back?" Scott asked with his head poking out of Punk's front door, "Just then, glad you made yourself at home." Punk said pushing the door open, he turned back to face me, "Well Australia you coming in for pizza and a movie?" he asked, "Sure guess I don't mind hanging out with you Yanks." I joked letting myself in past Punk and Scott. I'm not sure if Scott's interruption was a blessing or a curse.

"Here" Punk threw a clean tshirt and basketball shorts at me, "Thanks." I replied, "Bathrooms down the hallway second on the left." I nodded, I made my way down the hallway admiring the interesting comic artwork that plastered the walls, I closed the bathroom door and undressed, I put on the black Nike basketball shorts rolling them up so they didn't fall around my ankles and a band t-shirt with the logo Pennywise, I'm assuming it must be some obscure band he likes; my phone buzzed from the back pocket of my jeans, I checked the caller i.d, _Wade Barrett_. I let the phone buzz a few times before I answered:

"Hello."

"Hi Bethany."

"Wade."

"I'm sorry I didn't respond to your text message and missed call."

I didn't say anything, what did he expect me to say? _"Oh it's no problem, I love it when you ignore me when I'm trying to get answers."_

"How have you been?"

"Fine, you?"

"Not good."

"Oh."

"Yeah"

_Cue awkward silence!_

"Heard your wining the Diva's title congrads."

"Thanks it was a shock."

"We should talk, I've been think a lot…"

_Here we go, 'I've been thinking a lot about us and I think we should be friends." Blah, blah, blah._

"I've been a wanker and I want to make it up to you, what are you doing now?"

_Fuck._

_"I'm at Punk's house, wearing his clothes. Oh! And I nearly kissed him on his doorstep." I don't think that's the best answer._

"Shopping but I have plans later."

"Oh okay, how about we go out for breakfast Monday morning before we catch our flight?"

"Sure, text me the details okay. I've got to go."

"Okay Bethany. See you at the arena."

I ended the call with butterflies in my stomach, I had a deep breath, what am I going to do? I asked myself this many times before but now I had to make a decision, "Australia are you okay, did you fall down the toilet?" Punk knocked on the door causing me to jump, "Yeah just trying to make myself look beautiful." I joked, "I'll be back in twenty to thirty minutes then." I threw the door open, "Hey! That was mean." I cried before cracking a smile, "I kid, I kid, I promise. Hurry up there's a shitty slasher on TV and we are about to order pizza." At least that will distract for a few hours.


	16. Wake Up Call

**_Hello again! Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter, I'm still on the fence with who Bethany will choose. Would love any feedback or your opinion. Thank you :) - C_**

**Chapter Fifteen - Wake Up Call**

Scott snored loudly as he curled up on the recliner, I giggled at his expense nudging Punk to show him the site of his sleeping friend, he cracked a smile, "If you think that's bad you should hear the noises the other end makes." I scrunched up my nose at the thought and Punk laughed, "Do you want a drink?" he asked getting up from his seat and starting to walk towards the kitchen, I nodded in response pausing to drape a woolen blanket over Scott before following him. I sat down on a stool facing the kitchen, Punk poured me an orange juice and stood at the other side off the counter.

"So what are you going to do as you first day as champ?" he asked, he grabbed a cutting board and knife and began to slice up an apple giving every second piece to me. "I'm going out for breakfast with Wade and then just getting on a plane back to Tampa." He stopped cutting and asked "Why?" I frowned not sure where this conversation is going, "I'm going home for 3 days." he placed the knife down and leaned on the counter closer to me, "No, why are you having breakfast with him?" I shrugged, "He called before and thought we should chat." He sighed, "But he hasn't talked to you for two weeks, he ignored your calls and texts, why even bother with him?" My mouth dropped in shock, "Why are you saying this?" I had to be honest with Punk, "I did something wrong and I understand that it upset him." He sighed deeply and rubbed his eyes with the palms of his hands, "You didn't do anything wrong." I pushed away from the counter and stood up,

"Yeah, I kissed another man right in front of him, even though we were in character it was wrong it could have me my job and his if he didn't stay in character."

"Then if you knew that why did you kiss me?" We stood in silence, his question was valid and there was only one answer for it he and I both knew it; there was no need to bullshit this time.

"I wanted to."

"That's all?" his eyes were filled with smugness knowing he got exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Yep." I whispered; at this moment I felt like a little kid, he had this power over me; I would follow him to the ends of the earth if he asked and I can't explain why. _Is it lust?_ I asked myself, we stood in silence; the other determining what it say.

"Bull-fucking-shit." He spoke; it caught me off guard and called my bluff, "Tell me the truth."

"Well…" I shuffled my feet trying to buy time to think of a better answer, "Your totally hot." _Fuck it! I'll be honest._

"I'm hot?" he shook his head with a laugh, he took a step forward and leaned on the counter, he turned his head to face me, "Is that all?" his eyes were full of curiosity.

"No that's the first thing that came to my head." I laughed at my own stupidity, "I'm not very good with this stuff." I moved in front of him and gave him a playful shove, "Now that I've been honest with you, can we move on and start a new and fresh friendship that doesn't include all this stuff?"

"Nope." He shook his head, I frowned at his answer. _Have I ruined our friendship?_

"Oh. I should probably go before this gets even more awkward." I didn't really know what else to say, what was I suppose to say to something like that. I really wish I had Mike's gift of the gab.

"I think your 'totally hot' too." He raised his hands to do the invisible air quotes on totally hot.

"Don't make fun of me." I joked not knowing where this conversation was going.

"I wasn't mocking you. I was simply describing my feelings towards you in the same way you described them to me." I walked towards the laundry to get my dry clothes, Punk followed closely behind me, "You don't have to go."

I sighed, "I've got to go, what's Lay going to say when she wakes up and my bed is empty?" He pulled my jeans out of my hands and walked in the opposite direction, "What are you doing?" I chuckled at his childishness.

"Taking your jeans hostage. You can't leave now it's too late." He placed my jeans on the top of a shelf, I jumped at his arm, "Face it you can't go anywhere in this weather with shorts on." He turned me around and placed his hands on my shoulders and directed me up the stairs and to his bedroom, "Sit" he directed to the edge of the bed and turned on the television.

"Oh so where are you sleeping?" I asked but I already knew the answer.

"On the right side." He raised a DVD, "And we will be watching this, Creature from the Black Lagoon. It's a classic."

I made myself comfortable in the middle of the bed and arranged the pillows just the way I like, "I think you will like the floor better since I sleep in the middle, there isn't room for anyone else." He had already put the DVD in and pressed play.

"Oh I think I can find room." He moved so his legs were draped over mine, stealing a few pillows in the process. "Shut up and watch the movie Australia, it's my favourite."

_Buzz, buzz, buzz._ My hands aimlessly reached for my phone, Layla's name appeared on the caller I.D, "Yes?" I mumbled, letting my eyes adjust to the bright light pouring through the window.

"Bethany Jane Jenkins where the fuck are you?" Layla hissed into the phone,

"Huh?" I responded, and then it hit me. My eyes went wide when I realized where I was. Punk's tattooed arm was tight around my waist while he slept silently; I quickly wiggled out of his grip and leaned against the wall with my phone pressed up to my ear taking in the sight of his naked tattooed torso.

"You didn't answer my question; I was freaking out! You could have been murdered for all I know!" she dramatically cried into my ear.

"Sorry Lay, I totally forgot. I crashed at a friends house because it was so late when we finished watching a movie." I whispered into the phone, hoping not to wake Punk.

"Oh! Is this friend Wade? I heard him talking to Sheamus about wanting to start talking to you again. Sheamus was bugging him to call you, you've won over the best friend good work Bethany." Her tone completely changed, distracted by the gossip, she paused, "Hold on." I heard muffled voiced on the other end of the phone, "Okay I just saw Wade and Sheamus walk in to breakfast, who were you with?" I opened my mouth to talk but she cut my off, "Oh. My. Freaking God. Please don't tell me it was Phil."

I ruffled my hair, "I take it by your silence I'm correct."

"Yep. But don't get the wrong idea nothing happened." I lifted up the hem of my borrowed t-shirt to ensure nothing did happen.

"You can't blame me for getting the wrong idea, it looks bad from where I'm sitting Bethany." Layla whispered in between bites of her breakfast.

"Calm down I'll fill you in once I get back to the hotel in about 20 minutes." I cautiously padded down the stairs to the kitchen to retrieve my jeans, "Just don't say anything to anyone."

"You owe me." She sighed before hanging up. I slipped on my jeans and grabbed my top from the laundry, I changed my top as I reached the end of Punk's bed leaving the borrowed t-shirt neatly folded, I noticed a pen and paper pad on his bed side table, '_Had to run. Thanks for yesterday, see you tonight. B J' _and placed it on the t-shirt before creeping silently out the door to the early Chicago morning.

Layla handed me a bagel as I walked into the hotel, "Thanks." I mumbled accepting the food, "You seriously look like you've done the walk of shame." Layla commented as she pushed the button to summon the elevator before smoothing down my hair and repositioning my top, "I didn't think I looked that disheveled." Layla snorted at the comment, "Hey you." Wade appeared next to me, he had the ability to make me smile ear to ear, "Hey yourself, what are you doing up this early?" I asked, "Just getting in a work out before media stuff today, talking about that we are on the same table for a signing today. Don't hate me for being in character." _Crap, _I smiled sweetly, I could feel the warm feeling building at the bottom of my stomach, "I promise." The elevator arrived and Layla and I entered leaving Wade outside, "Oh I totally forgot, these are for you, I was standing here like an idiot." He handed me a small but beautiful bouquet of red roses, "For good luck tonight." I accepted the flowers with a smile, "They are beautiful thanks Wade," The doors closed and I turned to Layla, her eyebrow raised so high it would envy the Rock. "So…?" She asked, "What?" I asked innocently, "Details. Now." She damned. _She's in for a earful._


	17. Welcome to the Big League

_**Hey again! You must be enjoying the story if you made it here but don't fret I am currently typing away at the next one as you read this. Stay tuned for more people! - C**_

**Chapter Sixteen - Welcome to the Big League **

I sat in a quiet corner stretching waiting for the final touches of my new gear to be finished. Ryan Reeves known to the public as Ryback nodded to the spare space next to me, I nodded in response as he dropped next to me; this happened on a regular basis since we both don't like to talk before a big show, I think he gets nervous just like I do. We rarely talk and we sit here just in each other's company, I like it because I don't get bothered when I'm near him, if you think about it would you approach Ryback if he were getting in the zone?

I had a small smile still on my face from my afternoon.

_"C'mon Bethany, lets get going!" Wade called out from behind the door, "Hey cool your jets!" I spoke back as I opened the door, he offered me his arm which I accepted as we headed down to the signing._

_"Is WWE playing a joke on you putting you next to Wade?" A fan in a CM Punk top asked me from over the table, I signed my name and laughed, "I think they are. Can you see how I'm sitting as far away from him as possible?" I handed him the picture and posed with him as the camera flashed, "She's just playing hard to get, she actually thinks I'm dashing and is struggling to control herself right now." He retorted signing his photo for the Punk fan, "Why am I talking to you anyway? You're wearing one of those awful t-shirts." He pointed his marker at the t-shirt with disgust, I put my hand over his face "Don't listen to him, he is full of it." I responded, "You guys are awesome thanks!" the fan commented with a wide smile; Wade raised an eyebrow at me and I smirked over my shoulder._

_After the signing we snuck out to Wade's car making sure that no fans could see us leaving together, "You ready to head to the arena champ?" Wade put on his sunglasses and waited for my answer, "No, not at all but let's go." He put his hand on mine and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "You're going to be fine. The match will be awesome and your going to sky rocket in this company." He raised my hand and kissed it, "Thanks, it means a lot." I moved my free hand and put it over his, we sat in silence for the rest of the car trip until we parked at the arena where he kissed me softly on the lips, "For good luck." _

I was handed my gear which I raised to inspect in front of me, the metallic silver and black matching top and bottom caught the light which would look great under the arena lights and on camera, I dropped the top and elbow pads into my lap and focused on the shorts, if you could call them shorts, "Are these underwear?" I joked, Jane the seamstress nudged my leg with her foot, "They are a little shorter then the last ones but they will look awesome. Trust me." She laughed as she walked back to the station, "I do trust you and that's why I will wear them." Ryback raised his eyebrows, "What are you looking at?" I asked with a smile, I gave him a shove and collected my stuff and headed to my locker room, he laughed before responding "Your ass when you walk down that ramp." I stopped and turned to face him, my jaw nearly hitting the floor, "You do have a sense of humor!" He shrugged his massive shoulders "It was a joke, but I will be watching it!" I gave it a wiggle before I left to get ready.

I crackled my knuckles and waited for Sin Cara and Rey versus Cody and Sandow to end, my stomach was doing continuous flips. I smoothed down my new top while Jane positioned the intricate black straps of its back in the right position, I observed the low cut tank top in the small mirror set up in gorilla, I didn't recognize the person looking back, she looked older and glamorous, something that I haven't seen before, the shorts were low cut and short with a thick black belt and my black and silver elbow pads matched perfectly, I looked like a champion. I nodded at Gemma passing, who replied with a smile, "You look great Bethany." Jane snapped me back to reality, "You're a wrestling gear genius." She laughed, "I know, never forget it." She gave me a final look over and motioned for the makeup girl to fix my dark smoky eyes, "Bethany!" squealed Beth Phoenix from behind, I gave her a huge hug, "Are you ready to make history?" She asked excitedly, "Yeah let's rock it." Her hands were on my hips, "Give me a turn, you look fabulous, I guess I'm not just giving you the championship tonight but the title of the 'Glamazon' as well." I turned to show off the outfit, "No way that will always be you." I gave her another hug, tears began to swell in my eyes, "No, no, no. Don't you start crying." She wiped a small tear from under my eye, I had just noticed a WWE photographer taking photos of us, and "My tough girl persona is ruined because of you." I pointed at the man who laughed, "Beth and Beth, can you pose for a photo?" We obliged taking nice ones and a funny one of her putting me in a headlock, "I want that one by the way." I told him before he disappeared. Beth had turned to get her hair fixed, leaving me to take in the whole situation, which triggered me, to freak out again.

I felt a large hand on my back "Miss Bethany Jane, you are about to have the match of your life and as your boss it wouldn't have been right if I didn't wish you good luck." I turned to face Mr. McMahon and shook his hand, "Thank you for trusting me with this responsibility, you've given me the ball and I'm going to run as far as I can with it." He gave me a warm smile, "I expected nothing less then that champ." _Fuck now I'm really nervous_, he moved to Beth. I caught Wade at the corner of my eye, I ran over and gave him a hug resting my head against his chest making me feel a little more calm, he kissed me on the top my head and kept me at arms length, "Good luck love." I nodded and moved back to my position waiting for the green light, "Go get 'em killer." Whispered Punk, I smiled without looking back. I watched Justin Roberts enter the ring, "The next match is a steel cage match for the Diva's Championship." The Chicago crowd roared, this wrestling city was in for a match of a lifetime. I watched the monitor as the cage lowered, Beth gave me another hug before her music played and she entered the arena for the last time. The people crowded in gorilla clapped and cheered, "And her opponent." My music hit and the Chicago crowd screamed. _Let's do this._

"Your winner and new Diva's Champion. Sydney!" Justin Roberts yelled into the microphone, but I could barely hear him. The Chicago crowd hadn't stopped its 'This is awesome' chant, I sat on in the middle of the ring clutching the title in my lap, a small line of blood ran down my face from a cut on the top of my head, it hurt like hell but I didn't care, I will never forget this moment. I couldn't stop crying, Beth was being helped out of the ring and up the ramp by two medics. I struggled to stand up but I had to show the world what belonged to me now, I raised my title over my head and screamed "I told you!" to the crowd who were on their feet giving Beth and I a standing ovation. My makeup was ruined but who gives a crap I am a Diva's champion. I walked backwards up the ramp with my title raised above my head. I turned into gorilla to clapping and congratulations but I went straight to Beth and collapsed on the floor in tiredness next to her, I held out my hand for a high five which she repaid, "Told you." She said through tears.

"You had me for a second." She chuckled softly, "I wouldn't have done it with anyone else." I nodded still clutching the title, she ran her hand over it one last time and smile sadly.

"I'm going to miss this but I can't do it anymore." I started crying again, "Welcome to the big league kid." She punched my arm and we sat against the wall not wanting to leave this moment.


	18. Best or Worst Night? (Part One)

_**So I decided to split this chapter into two parts. Part two is currently being typed and the only reason I will stop writing it is to write my little authors note and post part one. I will write to you guys sooner then you think :) - C**_

**Chapter Seventeen Part 1 - Best Night or Worst?**

A sea of bodies filled the Chicago bar, the entire roster and staff that helped set up the event filled the modern interior, Beth and I walked arm in arm into the private party after we finally stopped crying and were in a state to get ready and put makeup on. Jane had left a navy long sleeved mini dress, nude Prada ankle strap heels with a Michael Kors Gia gold studded clutch bag and instructions to go straight to hair and makeup after I changed. "One vodka, lime and soda and a orange juice please." Beth ordered, she turned with her back to the bar observing the crowd, she wore an expensive white capped sleeve dress and gold Louboutin heels, I admired how immaculate and beautiful she looked, "She's definitely one person I'm not going to miss." She nodded over to a crowd of people around Gemma, whose hair seemed to be blonder and skin tanner then the last time I saw her, "If she bends over we will see what she had for breakfast." I commented, Gemma was laughing and flirting with the suits that surrounded her, many of them not taking their eyes of her chest, which was in full display in the strapless dress she was barely wearing, "She's here for the fame and fortune, she won't last long, they never do. It's a tough job, you get paid to be knocked down and thrown around, its over 200 days away from home and every second day is in an airport. Passion for this business is what keeps us going and people realize that and that's why we are here for the long run." Beth's speech was interrupted by Kaitlyn and Layla who pushed through the crowd and threw themselves on Beth and I for a group hug, "Oh. My. Goodness. You guys gave me goose bumps." Layla bounced up and down careful not to spill her champagne, the hot pink sleeveless dress glittering with her movement and I awed at her ability not to break her ankles in her high Zanotti heels, "I started crying as soon as Beth walked out!" Cried Kaitlyn, she pouted, I put my arm around her and rest my head on her shoulders, "Naww thanks Kaityln." She looked stunning in a bright blue cocktail dress, she took a red wine of a passing waiters tray, "A toast," I raised my glass of juice prompting the other girls to do so, "to the end of a long and unforgettable career, someone who helped show the world that boobs and ass aren't the key to being a female wrester, but most importantly to a mentor and amazing friend. To Beth!" We clicked glasses and took a sip, "I also have a toast," Beth raised her glass and we complied, "To the start of a new era. You girls are in charge now, lets see what you can do." We whooped at took another drink

"Tonight is the night to make a choice." Whispered Layla, Beth and Kaitlyn were distracted to notice our hushed voices, "I already have." I whispered back, her eyes went wide in excitement, "Who? Tell me!" She started bouncing again, I shrugged and took the last mouthful of orange juice before I set down the glass on the bar and headed into the deep of the crowd hoping to find him.

My explanation on Australian Rules football to John Cena was interrupted after the person I was desperate to talk to pulled on my hand and led me out to the empty patio away from prying eyes, I rested my elbows on the railing and admired the Chicago skyline. I could feel his body heat and I wanted to snuggle into his chest to escape the chilly wind, "It's beautiful." I whispered, he sighed and ran his fingers through his hair, "You had me mesmerized tonight." He sighed, "I told Jane the shorts were too short." I joked, he put his hands in his pocket and shook his head with an amused smile on his face, "No it wasn't that. Don't get me wrong they did look good. You've changed so much." I leant on my left elbow and turned my body towards him, "In a good way?" I asked with my eyebrows raised, "Yeah of course. You have this ability to make me want you to be within my reach all the time. Nobody has ever done that to me." His dropped head looked to the side, his amused smile turned smaller, almost sad, "Then why don't you?" I asked seriously pulling his body to face mine, "I can't." he said sadly, his eyes focused on the floor, "We can't."

"Who says?" I exclaimed grasping his arms "You and I versus the world, you know we can do it." He closed his eyes and shook his head, "There is too much at risk. We have careers and you're eighteen. Eighteen!" his whispered softly, "Who gives a shit how old I am. Stop fucking around and give me a better reason why we can't be together because I've heard that one before and it can't be used again." He sighed again, "There's him." He looked down at me, he was speaking from the heart.

"I want you, I don't want him." I pulled harder on his sleeves, "It's always been you. Forget him." He took my hands in his, just like he has done before. "I can't forget him and neither can you. You're young and can't make up your mind. I need to be sure that your not going to run back to him." My eyes were filled with tears; "I made up my mind today. I have been stupid for not making it up sooner and telling you." He pulled me close and I squeezed my eyes trying to rid them of tears, "I'm sorry I didn't fight for you." He lips rested on my forehead as I gripped on the back of his top, not ever wanting to let go but I knew I had to, "I love you. It's not going to be today but one day I will say it in happiness, not sadness." I buried my head in his chest bringing him closer to me, he was right and I knew it. He pulled me closer, I swear I heard him sniffle. It was a bitter sweet goodbye, "I love you too." I whispered meekly; my chest was full of anxiety, this was the last time I would hold him like this and it scared me. I hated him for being right and hated myself even more for letting him go, I wanted to fight for him but I couldn't. I had lost the war. He kissed me on the forehead and pulled me away from him, we looked at each other sadly it was a wordless goodbye before he lightly traced my jawline with his thumb and left the patio, the party and me.


	19. Best or Worst Night? (Part Two)

**Chapter Seventeen Part 2 - Best or Worst Night?**

I gave myself a minute to compose myself before heading back into the party, I found Layla and gave her arm a squeeze; she knew exactly what had happened, she read it all over my face and she gave me a sympathetic smile. "No big deal." I lied and she knew it. _Step one: Denial._ Layla grabbed two champagne glasses off a passing waiter and snuck one to me, which I gulped down in three mouthfuls. "Do you want to leave?" she asked, I shook my head, "No, no. Don't be silly. This is my night to shine. I'm the new Diva's Champion and should act like it." Layla nodded, "Alright. Let's have fun. The dance floor is pretty busy. Want to dance?" She asked with a cheeky smile, she was trying her best to cheer me up. "Give me five minutes and I will shake my booty with you." She held up the back of her hand to my forehead, "Where is B and what have you done with her? You never dance."

I put on my brave face and smiled, "This night is full of surprises." _Good and bad._

I was doing my best to be a social butterfly, moving from group to group and talking to as many people as possible, I posed with Cody and Sandown with our new titles and small talked with some of the higher ups in the company.

I took a break when I spotted Ryback and a few other wrestlers held up in a booth and digging into large plates of food, "Hey guys." I spoke as I sat down next to Ryback who had piled what seemed to be at least four courses on one plate, "Hey Bethany!" called out DB who paused from an animate conversation about Japanese wrestling with Kofi Kingston, I smiled hello at Zack, Santino and Primo who nodded back. Ryback paused his eating and wordlessly queried how I was doing, I shrugged and picked up a spare fork and began sharing his plate, he gave me a soft shrug.

"Mine." He muttered.

"Share." I spoke back and continued to attack the chicken pesto pasta.

"Do you want to talk about it?" he asked, I shook my head.

"Rein check?" He smiled.

"Sure thing." I rested my head on his large shoulder, "It's going to be okay. Trust me. I'll watch your back." he muttered.

"Thanks Skip. I'll watch yours, if that means anything" He laughed,

"I'm only watching your back when you wear those shorts though." I stole the piece of steak he had on his fork which he left unguarded in the air.

"Oh so you're giving up your wrestling career and becoming a comedian." He cracked a smile and shook his head.

"We'll look after each other." He spoke sincerely and I'm pretty sure this man was going to be the only man in my life besides my father that will never break my heart.

"There you are!" Layla yelled over the DJ's remix of will. and Britney Spear's 'Scream and Shout." She pulled me through the mass of body's that crowded the dance floor; I tried my best to keep rhythm and giving the occasional booty pop. "Where were you? I thought you might have left." she spoke in my ear, "No way. I had to socialize, it's the biggest night of my life and I can't let a guy ruin it." Layla and I continued to dance until she stopped and nodded to someone behind me, she lightly pushed me into him, "Whoa there." He pulled me steady and kept his hands on my shoulder, "What are you doing here? This is the last place I would find you." He asked, "I was dragged here. I would say you're in the same situation." He pulled me a little closer, "I hate this music so much. C'mon let's get out of here." I took my hand and weaved through the crowd to be stopped by Triple H, who shook his hand and gave me a kiss on the cheek, "Great match tonight. You're down in the history books, first Aussie to hold the championship and first women's cage match." I smiled, excitement building up inside of me again, "I have more records to beat. Maybe I'll beat Miz for the United States Championship. The crowd would think that's believable right?" I spoke just loud enough for Mike to hear, he turned around and pinched my arm and I poked my tongue out at him,

"Do you wrestler with that thing in?" Triple H pointed to my tongue piercing, "Never mind. Back to business I have major plans for you two. They are still raving about that improv. You've got balls of steel Bethany. We are all on board for this storyline to continue. Anyways have a good night you two, don't do anything I would." He turned back to his group.

"I think we can secretly add to our storyline." He whispered in my ear, a shiver ran up my back and a familiar warm sensation build up in the pit of my stomach, his hand ran down my back, pausing at my buttocks. He smirked at me and I winked back, he grasped my hand in his, "Let's get out of here." He whispered and I nodded in agreement. _Step Two: Lust._ We separated and said our goodbyes, he left to bring his car around to the front and I waited for him to text the all clear. I wasn't going to think about the man who walked out of my life. He broke my heart. The man whose car I was sitting in, jokes I was laughing at and CD's I was singing along to was unknowingly picking up the pieces of my heart and gluing them back together.

_**So who do you think Bethany left with? Tell me who you think it is. **_

_**Ideas, predictions and suggestions are more then welcome in the reviews section.**_

_**I've already written half of the next chapter and I will post it mid or end next week. -C**_


	20. Wake Up

**_So who was it? - C_**

**Chapter Eighteen – Wake Up**

"Will you put it down and get back here?" Wade sat with his back to the bedhead, one hand holding his iPad reading news on the English Premier League and the other sipping coffee.

"Look at the matching pair though!" I exclaimed holding his championship next to mine, he looked up over his iPad and motioned to the spot next to him, which I crawled over to him snuggling into the crook of his arm and taking the iPad in my hands, "I wasn't done with that." He chuckled; he put down his coffee to inspect the stitches in my hair, "Don't care. Is your twitter app set up? I want to check what trending."

"Yeah. Do you want me to help you set up yours?" he asked as he gently parted my hair.

I shrugged "Maybe later, I just learnt how to use it on the computer it might overload my brain." I swiped to what's trending, "Hey! I'm still trending!" I said excitedly scrolling down, "Oh I'm trending again, hashtag Sydney Myers and hashtag Australia's Diva's Champ. I'll update my thingy later." Wade reach over and screen shot the picture, "For safe keeping. How's your head by the way?" he asked, I put the iPad down and snuggled against his naked chest "It hurts but it's a war scar which I will wear proudly." I felt his chest rise with laughter, "You're so brave." He said sarcastically, he pulled me down to the middle of the bed, "When I asked you to breakfast did you imagine it would be like this?" He kissed my cheek, "Nope, did you?" I pushed a stray lock of hair out of his eyes, "In my dreams." I snorted, "You're so lame." I pulled him closer for a kiss, "I'm sorry." He mumbled into my lips, "Me too." He lifted the hem of my oversized Knicks t-shirt, "Hey, I'm Diva's champ now you should ask nicely." He smothered my neck with kisses, "I didn't have to ask nicely last night." I smiled squeezing my legs tighter together, "Fine, you get a pass this once." I joked; he moved on top of me,

"Oh I'm going to need another more then one pass." He made a trail of kisses down my neck and to my collarbone; I moaned I missed his kisses.

"Wait before we start again for the fourth time is it? I lost count. We need to finish breakfast I'm starving." He sighed and allowed me to move to the room service tray, I gave Wade his omelet while I enjoyed my eggs benedict, Wade finished his plate quickly, "Are you done yet?" he asked impatiently, I finished my final piece,

"Done!" I cried putting my plate on the bedside table, He grabbed me and pulled me down, "Now where were we?" he asked continuing his kisses,

"Mmm... Just there I think." I muttered.

"I haven't had a chance to talk to you since the Elimination Chamber last night, how does it feel to be the new Diva's Champion?" Josh Matthews asked, we stood in the sectioned off interview area backstage, I worn a green and black metallic variation of my new attire and held my title proudly on my shoulder.

"It's a dream come true. I've been a fan for so many years and to hold the title in my hands," I paused and smiled, "it's very hard to describe but in simple terms its incredible. I'm excited to walk out tonight in Aurora for the first time as champ, Aksana is not prepared for what I have in store for her."

"Now I'm normally not one to gossip but did you share you win with anyone special?"

"I may have. But that's all you guys will get out of me." I pointed to the camera, "I have a match to prepare for, always a pleasure Josh."

Punk waited patiently on the side for me, two scripts in his hand and the other holding his phone, I walked over trying to psych myself up not to act awkward. He handed me the script, "Do you want to read over it?" I flicked through the few pages that he had highlighted,

"Nah I think we will be fine. I've got a match soon anyway." I went to walk away but he stopped me.

"Be honest with me right now, what happened last night isn't going to come between our ability to work together." He looked down with a furrowed brow.

"Of course not we are adults, I just have a match right now, we can talk about it in gorilla afterwards." I emphasized on the word 'adults', I tried to take another step but he blocked the way.

"What about our friendship?" He asked; his eyes were searching my face for an answer.

I was starting to get angry, tension was building up in my chest and all I wanted to do was scream at him and tell him that he was a fuckwit and stomp my feet like a five year old having a tantrum.

"We have never really been friends." I spoke honestly and pushed past him, I readjusted my title and walked down the hallway to gorilla.

I raised my title above my head in victory and bowed to the crowd while waiting for my cue. Punk's music hit and he strutted out towards the ring as Justin Robert's announced him, a fake smile spread across my face when he slide in under the ropes and kissed my cheek and held my hand, from the crowd and viewers eyes we were both acting cuddly and whispering sweet nothings into each others ear, luckily the they couldn't hear what we were really saying, "Why are you acting like a psycho back there?" he asked his arm slid around my waist and his breath was hot on my ear, "So I'm 'psycho' for being honest?" he pulled me close to his chest, "Why are you being so weird about this?" he asked, I was struggling to keep my smile and composure, "Why the hell do you think? I snapped back, "You can't answer a question with a question. Why are you acting weird?" Wade's music filled the arena but I ignored it, "I'm sick of you and your games." I kissed Punk on his cheek and made my way to the back but I was stopped by six men waiting for me at the top of the ramp, I heard Punk jump out of the ring and grab my arm putting himself in-between me and the goons, "Go! Up the stairs!" I nodded wordlessly and jumped over the barrier, through the crowd and into the back.

They cut to me during the match at times watching the television monitor backstage looking worried while Wade gave Punk vicious hits to the stomach, at the end of the match Punk prepared Wade for the GTS but it was cut short by his gang getting into the ring, but Punk was fast, he bailed out of the ring and ran to the ramp they showed me running to grab our bags and the keys to a car, followed by a shot of Punk running backstage with the men running behind him, he called out my name, Wade barked orders, "Find her." Two men broke off to find me while the others followed Punk, the cameraman ran after me as I opened the boot and threw our bags into the boot, got into the drivers seat and turned on the ignition, I opened the window and called out to Punk who on cue dashed around the corner and quickly entered the car, "Go! Go!" he yelled as we took off out of the underground car park.

We ended the segment and I walked back down the ramp to Wade who twirled me around before pulling me into a tight hug,

"You alright?" he asked, he lifted my chin.

"I will be, you get a bit scary sometimes." I smiled weakly,

"I'm sorry, but at least I'm doing a good job if I scare my own girlfriend." He joked, one of the guys behind Wade spoke, "Watch it you might be in the dog house." I laughed and agreed,

"The dog house is the Four Seasons compared to where he is now."

"What? You serious?" he asked,

"Just kidding." I spoke, "I have to have a shower and get changed, meet you later?" I asked as I headed back to the locker room,

"Catch ya."

I headed back to the empty locker room; I grabbed my jumper and put it over my mouth screaming as loud as I could into it. It was killing me that I had to act like Punk and I were together when he left me, my mind was exhausted from the seesaw of emotion I had for him, I hated him but I loved him and being around him was killing me. I sat down on the bench and closed my eyes, my breathing was fast and I tried my best to calm myself down. I jumped when my phone beeped with a new text message,

_'Meet you out by the car. Wade x.' _

_'Sure give me 10 to get my stuff together x.'_

I quickly showered and pulled on my jeans, white off the shoulder knit jumper and brown leather knee-high boots, gathered my stuff and headed out of the arena. Wade was leaning against his rental car waiting; I ran over to him, dropped my bag and pulled him down for a kiss,

"Whoa Bethany, are you okay?" he asked breathless, he pulled me closer and I put my hands around his knee bringing him closer for another kiss,

"Nothing now." I smiled; he pushed my hair behind my ear and smiled,

"Good, lets get you to the airport." He kissed me again and opened the passenger door and I got inside waiting for him to put the bags in the boot of the car, he sat in the drivers seat and pulled out of the arena,

"I have a little surprise for you." He spoke with a cheeky smile on his face,

"Is it a pony?" I joked; he shook his head and laughed,

"No, I arrive in Tampa on Wednesday night so we can spend Thursday together before we leave for Washington," He put his hand on mine; I noticed it was something he liked doing while he drove. "And there is something for you in the glove box." I opened it with my free hand and found a pair of keys.

"What are these?" I asked,

"Second set of keys to my house," I looked over at him confused "I thought you might like a set, maybe let yourself in on Wednesday and wait for me to get home. Are you cool with that?"

"I'm very cool with that." I leant over and kissed his cheek. My anxiety was finally calming down, I looked at Wade through my eyelashes and smiled to myself. _How did I get this lucky?_


	21. The Next Step

**Chapter Nineteen – The Next Step**

I sat on my couch and turned on the television, I had left immediately after Raw in Aurora to home in Tampa, I had a three day vacation before I started traveling full time for the next 9 months and I was going to do nothing during it. My phone buzzed, I was just about to ignore it until I saw Scott on the caller I.D, "And you're interrupting my time off because?" I asked, I put a pillow behind my head and put my feet up on the couch, "Quit your bitching and open the door." I heard a knock on my front door, "You followed me from Chicago?" I asked walking towards the door, "I have a gig on Thursday so I thought I would keep you company." I opened the door and leaned against the frame, "Who said I wanted you to tag along?" I hung up the phone and raised my eyebrow at him, "You do, but you just don't know it yet." He let himself in and placed his bags in the spare room, "So how are we spending our holiday?" He called out I rolled my eyes, grabbed my bag and patted my pocket where Wade's house keys were,

"Shopping, I've got a bonus that is in desperate need of spending." Scott grunted,

"Alright. But only if we get to drive with the top down." I stopped with my hand on the doorknob.

"Okay, did you splurge on a rental car?" We made our way out to the front door step,

"No I took a taxi, aren't we taking your car?" I scrunched my face at him in confusion, "What happy drugs are you taking. I don't have a car." He looked confused,

"Then whose Audi is in your driveway?" We walked down to the shiny new white Audi A3 Cabriolet sitting in my previously unused driveway,

"What the fuck?" I whispered; this car was worth more then my condo. I looked in shock at Scott, who had taken off the red bow and opened the envelope underneath handing me the keys with a WWE key ring attach, Scott cleared his throat and read the letter out loud, "Dear Miss Bethany Jane, On behalf of World Wrestling Entertainment we would like to present you with your company car, it had come to my attention that you didn't own a one so I thought the top diva in the division should have one especially with your new travel schedule. The details with the car have all been taken care of, however, if there is any issues please don't hesitate to call. Enjoy your time off and we will touch base soon. Sincerely, Vincent Kennedy McMahon. Holy shit it's hand written too. Maybe I should try and be the next Diva's Champion." I unlocked the car and jumped in, the engine roared as I clicked it on, "Don't be ridiculous you could never beat me." Scott stored the letter in my middle console and put down the roof, "Woohoo!" He yelled, I squealed as the car shot out of my driveway and to the shopping center.

"I can't believe how much shit you bought." Scott carried in my purchases in both hands and I followed behind him with our Mexican takeout.

"What's the issue? I had a big bonus and I really needed some new clothes. A champ needs to look the part." He sighed,

"Did you really need 4 pairs of jeans?" He placed the bags on the floor and began to take out cutlery for our dinner,

"They are different colours." I dished out the food and we took a seat on the balcony outside, we sat in silence for a while which was unusual for us, "What's wrong Scott?"

"I actually came down here to talk to you." He started,

"Ooohhh... Am I in trouble?" I asked, trying to hide my discomfort with a joke,

"No, not at all. It's about Phil." I put my cutlery down and sighed, I really didn't want to talk about him,

"What about him?"

"What happened on Saturday night? I saw you two in bed together." His face was riddled with a serious look,

"We fell asleep watching a movie, no big deal."

"As if."

"I'm not fucking with you."

"Sure…" he rolled his eyes,

"I'm serious."

"Okay, okay. On a serious note, I think he likes you."

"Don't be silly we are friends." I was using friends as a loose term,

"I think you like him." I laughed at the idea, I hoped I was convincing him I don't like him, too bad I couldn't convince myself.

"Nah, you have it all wrong." I was pretty sure Scott knew he was on the right track,

"Really? Are you sure?" He asked, he eyebrow raised,

"Yep I'm 100 per cent sure because we have already had the conversation about how we can't be together." Scott's mouth dropped open, this obviously wasn't the answer he was expecting,

"Bethany what... What are you talking about?"

I laughed hysterically, "Exactly what I just said. Look Scott I'm going to bed I'm beat, I'll talk to you in the morning when I feel up to it."

Scott and I went out for a late breakfast and I explained the whole situation, he listened intently but I warned him that if anything was said about it he had to play dumb and he knew nothing. Talking about it didn't make me feel better, in fact it made me feel worse but I pushed it into the back of my mind at the gym.

Wade called me as soon as I left the gym,

"Hey how's it going?"

"Pretty good, how was your media day?"

"The usual, are you at mine yet the weather is starting to get pretty hot I thought you would be taking advantage of my pool."

"Not yet I thought I would grab some stuff for dinner before I head over."

"I must be the luckiest man in the world. I have a beautiful woman and a cooked meal waiting for me at home."

"You are and don't forget it. I will see you late. Have a safe flight."

"Bye love see you soon."

I let wade's front door open before I stepped in, it hit me how big of a step this was for our relationship. I took a slow step inside and placed my overnight bag on the ground and the groceries away, I fought the urge not to go snooping and headed straight out to the pool for a quick swim before I settled down onto the undercover day bed for a nap.

"Love?" I answered the phone groggily,

"Did I wake you up you lazy girl." He joked,

"Where are you?" I asked,

"I literally just got off the plane I will be there in 30 minutes."

"I'll get dinner started then, see you later."

"Can't wait."

"Wow it smells fantastic." Wade walked out to the barbeque and kissed the side of my head, and put his arms around me

I relaxed into his body, "They should; these burgers paddies cost an arm and a leg. They are just about ready." I nodded over to the buns and salad.

We sat down with our burgers and beer and caught up on current events,

"I have a present for you." He jogged back inside and brought back a brown paper bag and handed it to me,

"What is it?" I asked cautiously,

"Just open it." He nodded; I opened the bag and pulled out a toothbrush,

"Is this a hint?" I smiled; hoping I wasn't right.

"No I want you to leave one here." I frowned in confusion,

"But we are on the road like all the time."

"I know but I would like you to stay over more when we are back in Tampa."

"Well it is my favourite colour." I joked; he leaned over the table and kissed me,

"So green is your favourite colour?" he continued to eat his burger,

"Today, yes."

"Wade put me down!" I giggled, he threw me over his shoulder, "Why is it every time we go to bed you throw me over your shoulder."

"I'm scared you're going to run away." He laughed and put me back on my feet, "Oh by the way, whose car is in my driveway?"

"Mine. Isn't it beautiful?" We walked hand in hand up the stairs to his bed,

"Whom are you sleeping with on the board of directors to get a Cabriolet?" He took off his top and pants and slid into bed,

"I don't remember his name." I stuck my tongue out at him and walked over to his wardrobe and going through his t-shirt draw looking for something I could sleep in,

"I only got a Lexus." I pulled on an old nexus top, "I like that top on you."

"So are you Nexus or against us." I jumped on the bed on top of him, "Your answer?" I asked kissing him softly,

"Don't use my lines against me." He growled, his hands ran up the top and on my back, he smiled against my lips, "I think Nexus would have been around longer if we had you."

"Probably." We continued to kiss only pausing to pull his top over my head,

"Well that lasted 30 seconds." His fingers grazed the top of my underwear and pulled him closer, my body was aching for his. I straddled his legs as his hands softly ran down my back,

"I love you." He murmured, he trailed kisses on my jaw line; my stomach lurched_ oh shit._ I panicked I wasn't ready for this; _Well I think I do._

"I love you too." I whispered back. _Fuck._


	22. Regret

**_Hello people! Here is the next chapter. Enjoy :) - C_**

**Chapter Twenty - Regret**

_I love Wade._

_I love Wade._

_I love Wade._

_If I continue to say it maybe it will sink in?_

_I certainly have strong feelings for him, is it love, no. Not yet._

I lay cradled in Wade's arm as he snored softly; I hadn't slept since we finished our love making, I envied his ability to fall asleep so quickly… well I did wear him out. I turned to look at his face; his was completely at ease so different to what everyone sees on television with his signature scowl and a raised lip playing the sinister bad guy. I noticed my phone flashing on the dresser, I slowly got out of bed and put on my discarded top careful not to wake Wade so I tip-toed down the stairs and snuck outside, sitting on the nearest pool chair, "Is there a particular reason why are you calling me at 2 am?" I whispered into the phone,

"Your with Wade?" he asked, his voice was full of aggressiveness.

"Yeah." I crossed my arm over my chest and closed my eyes.

"Why?" he asked, I heard cluttering in the background,

"I don't owe you an explanation." I heard grunting and a bang, "Where are you Phil?"

"Gym."

"Why the fuck did you call?" I spat into the phone, _why did I even answer the phone?_

"I wanted to hear if you were fucking Wade straight from you." I rolled my eyes,

"We aren't _fucking_ we are _together_." My breath was ragged from the growing rage rising in my gut.

"Are you with him now?" he asked,

"I'm at his house, yes." I spoke, trying to even my breathing.

"So all that stuff you said in Chicago is bullshit?"

I paused, my rage was taking over and I clenched my hand into a fist, "No it wasn't but if you remember you said you we can't be together and left the party so you don't get a say."

"Bu-" he started, I cut him off.

"Don't talk to me anymore unless it is about work, you say we can't be together and you keep doing things that make me think other wise. For my sanity please, please, please, leave me alone because your breaking my heart and while you keep hanging around I can't get over you and that's something that I need to do," I wiped a tear from my cheek and took in a deep breath, "Goodbye Phil. Don't _ever _call again." I hung up the phone and put my head in my hands and cried, I let everything I have kept bottled up for the past two days pour out, I was trying to cry out all happy memories of Phil, I didn't want to remember anything about him. I didn't know how long I sat out there but when my tears dried up I threw some water on my face from the kitchen sink and slid back into bed with Wade so my face was snuggled into his chest.

"Are you alright love?" he asked groggily, nuzzling his face into the top of my hair.

"Everything is perfect now." I snuggled closer to him.

_I love Wade._

_I love Wade._

_I love Wade._

"Scott you have seriously got to help me." I dragged my last piece of baggage down the stairs.

"You'll be fine champ. Isn't it a boyfriend's job?" he leaned against my car concentrating on his iPhone.

"He is just picking up the last of the food and protein powder before we head off." I walked over to Scott and put my hands in my back pockets.

"Phil called me last night." I rubbed my tired eyes,

"Why?" he stood up straight, intrigued by the change of topic.

"He was asking why I was with Wade and I told him it was none of his business and that he was never to call me again unless its about work." Scott's eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Do you want me to talk to him?" he asked, he put hands on my shoulders and lowered down to my level. "Did he say anything rude?"

"Well the whole conversation he spent attacking me. Have I done the wrong thing moving on quickly?" I asked him, knowing that he well give me the honest answer.

"Maybe. I'm not sure. You're moving on and that's something you have to do," he looked at me sympathetically, "Phil wears his heart on his sleeve and you can understand how it can hurt him."

"Hurt him?! He was the one that said no and he keeps doing shit like that. It hurts me." He pulled me in for a hug,

"Hey guys what's going on?" Wade stepped out of his Lexus RX 350, and took off his aviator sunglasses.

"Nothing, you want in on this group hug?" Scott asked, Wade put his hand on his shoulder and smiled, I was thankful that he understood Scott's sense of humor,

"I think Bethany might get too jealous." He winked at me and proceeded to pack our things in the back of his cars boot,

"So why aren't you taking your shiny new car?" asked Scott,

"We are travelling with Sheamus and Layla for this leg so we needed the extra room." I dropped the car keys into Scott's hand, "Look after my baby when I'm gone." He smiled like a kid in a candy store; he pulled me back into a big hug, "Be good Scott, I will see you in a few months."

"I will look after it and I might be dropping by for Wrestlemania." He winked and jumped into the drivers seat, "Look after my baby Wade." He joked; Wade walked over and slid his hand around my waist,

"Of course I will Scott." He looked down at me and smiled, "You ready to start your first big tour?" I nodded picking up my handbag,

"Yep. Let's get going." We got into the car and began a very long six months.

I took up my usual space next to Ryback and gave him the 'sup' nod which he returned,

"So how's the script for this week?" he asked, he lay down for a gluteal stretch,

"It's interesting. I just got out of the creative meeting they warned us about the 'intensity' of our segment." He looked over confused and I nodded in response,

"It's a big turn for the story line. Wade's hopefully going to get a really big heel reaction from the crowd. But enough about my crap, am I currently sitting in the presence of a future WWE champion?" I asked with a nudge of my shoulder,

"Yeah at Wrestlemania." He hid a wide smile from me,

"That's incredible congratulations!" I enthused, "Once in a lifetime opportunity don't screw it up." He looked at me and I spotted a wave of nervousness appear on his face,

"I hope I don't."

"I was kidding. You'll be perfect." He looked down at his watch,

"It's almost time for your segment, I'll be watching by the monitors."

"Smell you later Skip."

I picked myself off the mat and put my hand in my hair, preparing for 'Down Under', which I hit perfectly and pinned her for the 3 count. "And your winner, Sydney!" called Justin Roberts, I was handed my title which I raised high above my head in victory but it was interrupted, "Sydney!" Punk sprinted down the ramp; he rolled into the ring and pushed me behind him, "What's going on?" I cried, hugging my title to chest, "Just stay back." He spoke; on cue 6 men ran down the ramp followed by Wade Barrett he strutted behind them with a smug look on his face, I dropped my title to the ground and raised my fists in fighting stance, ready for what was to come next. The men erupted into the ring and Punk pushed my defensively into the corner; they stopped waiting for the their leaders instruction, he crossed his arms and acted as if he had won the battle. My body was flat against Punk's back his hand tight against the ropes, "Don't you dare touch her." He warned, I couldn't see past Punk, "It's going to be alright." He whispered over his shoulder, my body was pumping with adrenaline and touching my body against his was too much for me, I was going to explode, I tried my best to push further into the corner to separate our bodies but it couldn't be done.

"Give me the girl Punk." Wade spoke into the microphone,

"No." Punk spat back at him.

Wade laughed, "Your stubbornness will be the end of you. I'll take a different approach," He held out his hand, "Sydney, baby, come here and Punk won't be harmed."

Punk shook his head, "No Syd, it's a trap." I put my hand on his forearm and nodded, I ducked under his arm and walked over to Wade taking his hand.

"Get him." Yelled Wade, I went to run back to Punk but Wade caught me and pulled me against his chest, the six men back attacking Punk, he fell to the mat trying to defend himself, I struggled against Wade's arms, I was screaming and kicking trying to break free.

"Stop," Wade commanded, "Hold her." He motioned for two of his thugs, each grabbed one of my arm, "Bring her closer I want her to see this." They lifted me up and pulled me closer, I continued to struggle.

"Let me go." I screamed, he grabbed my face roughly and pushed it towards Punk, I saw his wild eyes, and they were dead inside. I have never seen him like this before. I stopped acting and the situation became real, my stomach was filled with dread and I was terrified of Wade. My body froze and went stiff I tried to struggle but I could hardly lift my arms. He roughly grabbed my hand and I felt a sharp pain; I screamed when the pain ran up my arm, "Wade please stop you're hurting me." I whispered, but he didn't stop he just looked at me with those dead eyes and stayed in character and it almost felt like his grip tightened.

He kissed me roughly, "Do you like that Punk?" Wade motioned to his goon who held out Punk's arm and was handed a steel rod by another and in a swift swing he brought it down on his arm. I managed to break free of the men kicking one in the shin and scratching the other in the eye with my good hand, I threw myself on Punk doing my best to protect him and his 'broken arm', tears ran down my face and I buried my face in my arms, too scared to look up and see the deranged look on my boyfriends face. Wade's group left the ring leaving me to hold up the infamous 'x' with my arms signaling for medics.

I held my injured hand gingerly with the other holding the stretcher Punk was laying on with the other, we got to the backstage area where Ryback was waiting for me, he ran over as soon as he saw me;

"Is it broken?" he asked, inspecting my hand without touching it.

I nodded, my legs were feeling weak and I was getting that familiar feeling that I was going to pass out.

"Shit Bethany you're really pale. C'mon let go." He picked me up and ran down the hallway to the first aid room,

"Bruce! Bethany's broken her hand." Bruce was on full alert,

"I thought something was wrong when I watched the segment." He began his preparations to inspect my hand; Ryback sat next to me and I could just see over his shoulder to the door outside, I spotted Phil hanging around quickly glancing inside to me but I couldn't see Wade. Bruce put pressure on various parts of my hand, he found the sore spot and I cried out, tears still running down my face. Ryback protectively put an arm around me.

"Where is she?" I heard Wade's voice outside,

"Man she's broken her hand, she's in first aid." Spoke Phil, Wade pushed past him

"Bethany are you okay?" he went to put a hand on my knee but I jerked away, the memory of his wild eyes still burning in my brain,

"I'm sorry." He spoke, "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it." He slouched on his knees,

I looked away, I didn't want to talk, Ryback knew it too.

"Maybe just come back a little later." he spoke, Wade looked up those wild eyes made a reappearance,

"Who the fuck are you? Bethany's my girlfriend and I have no idea who you are." Wade spat at Ryback standing over him, Phil walked into the room ready to break up a fight if it started, Ryback stood eye to eye with him,

"I'm guy who didn't break her hand that's for sure and when I said I think you should leave it wasn't a suggestion." Ryback cracked his knuckles and neck,

"What the-" I cut Wade off.

"You should leave Wade." I whispered, my head was still dropped, he returned to his knees, trying to catch my eye.

"Love I'm so sorry." He pleaded, I refused to look at his face and I was pretty sure he was back to his normal self,

"I just want to be with Ry at the moment." Ryback stand down next to me and Phil walked over to Wade to escort him out he went to put his hand on Wade's arm but he shook it off before storming out of the room,

"Don't fucking touch me."

"B?" Ryback asked,

"Can you ask Layla to get my things from Wade and I's room?" I spoke meekly; I was feeling so awful that I didn't care that Phil was still in the room.

"I'll do it." Punk spoke before quickly leaving the room.

"Do you want me to stay?" asked Ryback, I nodded resting my head on his shoulder.

"Don't leave me." I was scared, my hand throbbed and I was sure of two other things.

One; I was sure I will be out until Wrestlemania and I was going to loose the Diva's championship.

Two; I think Wade and I are about to break up_. Again._


	23. Back to Where We Started

**I have typed over 36,000 words and I have plenty more to come. Feel free to make any suggestions or review. Until next time. - C**

**Chapter Twenty-One - Back to Where We Started**

My hand ached and throbbed as I lay in Layla's bed. All I wanted to do was sleep but I was finding it very difficult with the talking going on outside my door.

"She said he doesn't want to come outside." Layla had the hotel room door open slightly; there was a ray a light coming from the hallway lights, I could barely make out Layla's Hello Kitty pajamas.

"Wade, fella we need to go to bed." I could make out Sheamus' thick accent,

"Please just let me talk to her Layla." Wade pleaded,

"She has spent the last 4 hours in the hospital and needs to rest she has a big meeting in the morning with medical and creative. Please let her sleep." She whispered. I heard muffled voices and then a bang,

"She's my girlfriend." He cried.

"Not much longer if you keep acting like this." She warned,

"Bethany! Bethany! Please talk to me!" he yelled over Layla,

"You're going to get us kicked out and we will be suspended. Wade talk to her in the morning." Sheamus pulled Wade back, I carefully got out of bed and padded over to the door moving Layla to the side,

"Wade don't speak." I held my good hand up, "I will talk to you after my meeting tomorrow and I will not talk to you a minute before. Please go to your room and don't do something that you and I are going to regret." I closed the door and went back to bed, Layla followed behind me. She snuggled against me,

"What are you going to do?" she was already drifting on to sleep, exhausted from the night.

I sighed deeply my eyes were beginning to get heavy, "Honestly, I have no fucking clue."

"Miss Jenkins the medical staff tell me your cleared to compete. You don't need a cast and when it's strapped properly you should be A-Okay to wrestle, just nothing too crazy alright?" Mr. McMahon told me as he sat behind his desk.

"Wow that's awesome." I smiled; my day wasn't as crap as I thought it would be.

"I've just been going over next weeks script and you will be playing up your 'broken hand' from The Barrage and forfeiting the diva's title." I nodded slowly, _my title_. _I take that back my day official sucks asshole_.

"Bring her in." McMahon gestured to the assistant in the corner to open the door, "Hey Vinny!" Gemma strutted into the office, high heels, short black skirt, tight top and an expensive necklace, she shook McMahon hand and sat next to me, she put her hand on mine and gave it a squeeze,

"Sorry about the hand B, tough luck." She pouted and turned back to him, "So about the championship?" she asked, _Fuck no! _I sat still and tried my best not look too upset, "What's going on?" she asked. I tried my best not to look at her because if I did I would give her two black eyes for her next FHM or Maximum or Hustler photo shoot.

"Well since you and Antonio had an onscreen break up and your playing a babyface now we are giving you the championship." Gemma bounced in her seat clapping her hands. I had to be professional,

"Congratulations Gem." I smiled politely but I was fuming inside.

"Vinny I will do whatever in my power to be the best champion ever! I can totally turn this division around." She grabbed my hand again; "Don't worry B I'm sure _if _you ever get another chance with the title it will be longer then 2 weeks." She smiled super sweetly at me and threw her head back in a high-pitched giggle, we both knew she was being fake but McMahon didn't he shook both of our hands and dismissed us. We walked out of the office and closed the door behind us,

"I'm so excited to take the belt to all of the parties I have coming up." Gemma gushed; I smiled politely trying to act on my best behaviour.

"I can't wait to see what they are going to do with you and the title. It's going to be great to watch." She laughed again; it was like nails on a chalkboard.

"That's lovely of you to say. I know I'm going to awesome," she paused and took a step closer to me, her smile faded to a snarl, "You're going to forgotten when I'm champion." I took a step back.

"Gemma what the fuck was that?" I asked, I was shocked that it had turned nasty.

"I'm finally out from under your shadow. I don't even know why I was put there in the first place. I'm prettier, taller and I'm on the fucking cover of Playboy and I was always passed over because of you."

"Well as _wrestler_ a _wrestling ability_ is needed to succeed in this industry." I spoke with sarcasm and I began to walk off, I didn't need this bullshit from her.

"Are you jealous that I'm the Shawn Michaels and you're the Micky Jannetty?" she cried from the other side of the hallway. I paused and looked behind my shoulder at her.

"It's Marty Jannetty. I'm excited to see you fall flat on your face because you don't have the skills to keep up." I put up my middle finger and exited the building.

I took my time heading back to hotel and splurged on a Jimmy Choo Sasha M Grainy Leather tote hoping it would make me feel better but I didn't. I walked back to the hotel with my head hung low and my Jimmy Choo bag full of guilt in my hand. "Hey Bethany." Wade stood up from the wall he was leaning on,

"How long have you been here?" I asked and opened the door without entering it.

"Not long." He paused, "I don't know why I just lied just then I've been here for 2 hours." We stood in silence before he spoke again, "So what did the doctor say?"

"I'm allowed to wrestle."

"That's great."

"We would be having a completely different conversation if I wasn't." I gestured for him to follow me inside and he sat on the edge of the bed.

"What did you buy?" he nodded at the large shopping bag,

"I bought a bag thinking it would take my mind of losing the championship." I looked guiltily at Wade who cracked a smile,

"Seriously? Is it because of your hand?" he felt awful about it; guilt and worry washed over his face,

"Nah I don't think so. From the way McMahon spoke it sounded as if breaking my hand came at the best time. They want to use it to help our feud." I started to pack my bag,

"Who are you losing it to?" Wade asked he began to help pick up my things,

"Gemma." Wade rolled his eyes, "I know I feel the same at least I'm not actually losing it in a match, I'm forfeiting the title on the Smackdown taping tonight."

I winced as I tried to pick up my luggage from the floor, "What are you doing? You've got a broken hand, sit, sit." He shooed me away and I sat on the bed while he packed.

"Wade what happened last night?" I asked, this is the reason why he is here I needed to stop getting distracted,

"I honestly don't know." He continued to pack my bag, "I was in full character and I've never felt like it before. It was pure adrenaline rush I swear." He moved in front of me, crouching down to look into my eyes. "Bethany I am so sorry."

"I know you are and I accept your apology." I smiled sadly, knowing that I had lied to him again. I do accept his apology but I can never forget the look he had on his face.

"Thank you." He kissed my cheek and zipped up my luggage, "Let's get going to Smackdown." I put my good hand on my luggage to stop him from leaving with it.

"Lay and I are actually going to travel with Ry and Mike for the next few days, just to let this cool over." His eyes turned from excited to sad before me, I needed the space to get over the situation.

"Fair enough. I'll text you though." As if on cue a knock came from the door.

"Come in." The hulking mass of man that was Ry came in, he immediately tensed up at the sight of Wade who reciprocated his body language.

"You ready B?" he asked taking my heavy luggage in one hand and putting another between Wade and I to guide me out of the room, "I'll talk to you later Wade." I called over my shoulder.

"I didn't think it was possible for someone to eat 3 double cheeseburgers." Mike gawked at Ry from the drivers seat; I put my head in between the two men sitting in the front seat of the rental Jeep Grand Cherokee,

"Mike aren't you forgetting the two protein bars, the chicken salad sandwich and bag of homemade rice crispy treats Momma Ryback sent express from Las Vegas." I picked up the last bag of McDonalds that sat in the middle console and waved it at Mike, "There is still a large chips and 12 chicken nuggets." Mike shuttered at the thought and I leaned back in my seat giggling at his reaction. We were half way to Smackdown and the group of misfits sitting I was sitting in the car with had helped me take my mind of the stress that filled my life at the moment. The eyes of the roster were on us when we packed our bags and got into the Jeep; who could blame them though. A cheerleader, a former reality star, King Kong and teenage Australian in a car was a strange mix for a 4 and a half hour drive to Dayton.

"Are you and Wade done?" Layla whispered from the seat next to me,

"Yeah I want to know the gossip." Mike called from the back seat, he smiled at me from the front mirror and his comment was followed by a grunt from Ry. "Alright it's none of my business I get it." He slunk back into the drivers seat.

"I think we are going at a snails pace, just taking our time. Thing just aren't going our way." Layla gave me a look that was full of doubt.

"It was an accident. You know what's it like when your out there playing a character." I was making too many excuses and I knew it.

"If you say so."

I walked down the ramp with my Diva's title on my shoulder for the last time. My hand was taped for appearances. I ducked in between the ropes, struggling with the tightness of my maroon skinny jeans, Giuseppe Zanotti black leather platform ankle boots, white silk t-shirt and black leather vest. Lillian Garcia handed me the microphone with a sympathetic smile.

"Hey Dayton how are you going?" I asked the crowd and was greeted by a cheer.

"So you may or may not know that on last Monday night Raw CM Punk and I were attacked by Wade and his band of thugs. Punk has a fractured wrist and is unable to compete until after Wrestlemania," the crowd booed at Wade's mention, "The only reason why he isn't here tonight is because he is still in the hospital. The second thing I have to tell you is that I have just been informed by medical staff that I have fractured my hand and dislocated two fingers. My injury has come to the attention of WWE officials and the board of directors and have decided that I must forfeit the Diva's title as I cannot compete." The crowd booed and yelled, I nodded my head in response. "Coming up next is a battle royal from the Diva's championship. But before we get to that I've got a warning for Wade and his posse; you've broken my hand and cost me _my championship, _if you ever and I bloody well mean it, touch me again it will be the last thing you ever do." I threw the microphone to Lillian and took the title of my shoulder and gave it a kiss before handing it of to the referee who raised it above his head signaling the start of the battle royal. I carefully exited the ring taking the chair next to JBL and Justin Roberts.

"So Syd, how are you feeling?" Josh asked from the other end of the table; I put on my headphones and crossed my legs, taking my eyes of the diva's making their way to the ring.

"Dandy." I spoke full of sarcasm, "I've broken my hand and lost my title. What a stupid question how do you think I feel?" Josh shrugged his shoulders and turned back to watch the match.

JBL crackled loudly at my comment, "See Josh I'm not the only one sitting here that thinks you're an idiot." I sat in my chair, gripping the armrest with my good hand, hoping this match would end as quickly as my title rein.


	24. When One Door Closes, Another One Opens

**_Hey guys, sorry for the delay. I've decided to aim to write longer chapters so hopefully you like this set up more. Would love any feedback. Enjoy - C _**

**Chapter Twenty-Two - When One Door Closes, Another One Opens**

I pulled my knees to my chest and sat in the diva's locker room waiting for this taping to end. Tears filled my eyes but I held them back as best as I could. _Gemma stood in the middle of the ring as the ref handed her the title. My stomach dropped as soon as her perfectly manicured hands grasp what I have wanted my entire life._ "Hello?" someone asked from the other side of the door, "Is everyone decent." I blinked away the tears and resumed my paused Mario 3D Land on my Nintendo 3DS, "Yeah." I called out. Punk slipped in the door the door, "I would ask you if you were okay but you look like shit." I glanced up from my DS.

"Thanks." I continued to play, hoping he would get the hint that I didn't want to talk.

"I thought you might like these since you're out of the ring for a while." He held out a paper bag, I paused my game and took them from him and opened it to find a few comic books, "Wow. These are pretty cool. Thanks." I examined the various comics. He took this as an invitation to sit next to me, "They are a few of my favourites, Walking Dead and some Frank Miller. I saw The Punisher and thought you would probably like those ones." I flipped through the first Punisher.

"Thanks Phil, you really didn't have to do this." I was surprised how these gestures made me smile, I had sworn of Phil but he crept back into my life.

"So how's Mario going?" he asked taking the DS from my hands. Another quick knock from the door and Wade entered, "Oh am I interrupting something?" he asked with a tone of annoyance but I ignored it, "Not at all. What's up?" I put down the comics and gave him my full attention while Punk ignored him and continued to play Mario. "I was hoping I could talk to you. Alone." He glared daggers at Punk, who continued to keep his head down, "C'mon let's go outside." I suggested, we walked silently out to the car park.

"What did you want to say?" I hugged my body from the cold wind.

"I just want to know where we stand." He put his hands in his pockets, "I love you Bethany and it hurts me that I can't hold you now or kiss you or hold your hand." I nodded, letting my brain take in all his comments. I wasn't sure what to say. So I did what any socially inept person would do in the situation, I said nothing. He moved closer, he wanted to pull me into his chest like he has so many times.

"Bethany I don't know what else to do for you to forgive me. Please just tell me the word and I will do it." We stood there for what seemed like hours before I broke the silence:

"There isn't anything you can do Wade." I spoke honestly, his face turned from blank to hurt, as if I had stabbed him with an invisible knife. "Wade you have to understand that you broke my hand and that's something that I'm not going to going to get over in a day."

He nodded slowly, "You're right. Do you want a life back to the hotel?" he asked,

"I think I'll head back a little later with Ry." I turned to leave but he called out to me.

"You never said I love you back." I turned around and gave him a sad smile before heading back inside.

* * *

"Watch the hand!" I cried, DB had me in the 'Yes' lock in the middle of the make shift ring. He released the lock and we sat in the ring panting, he handed me a drink bottle and asked, "How's your love life?" I shook my head,

"That's the worst question to ask a single person."

"No way did you and the Brit, break up?" he asked, he sat up at full attention waiting for my answer,

"Well if I said I'm single then yes." I exited the ring head to the exercise bike,

"Did someone eat a bowl of bitch flakes this morning?" he joked leaning against the bike next to mine,

"Nope two slices of toast with bitchymite and a glass of crazy juice."

"That explains a lot. You nearly broke my ankle with in a lock."

"Sorry about that. So what are we doing for the rest of the day?" I asked,

"We have a few things to get before we start driving." He replied,

"Alright. I have to go and get some of my things off Wade and give him some of his, I've been putting it off and I really need to buck up and get them." I sighed; I was really dreading it.

"Good luck, I'm pretty sure your going to need it."

* * *

I stood in front of Wade's hotel room door, trying to work up the courage to knock on it. _Just do it._ I knocked on the door and waited patiently, his Nexus t-shirt in my good hand. The door open and Wade stood there in his gym shorts, "Hey Bethany." He leaned against the doorframe and crossed his arms.

"Hey Wade," I said awkwardly, I wasn't very good in these situations, "I thought you might like your t-shirt back and I came to grab some of my things from you." I held the t-shirt out in front of me.

"Oh you didn't need to do that." He took it from me, he moved from the door, "Did you want to come inside and grab them?" he asked

"Yeah sure." I walked inside the room and sat on the lounge chair, Wade moved to his luggage and started going through it.

"How's your hand feeling?" he asked,

"It's good when it's tapped, it's a minor fracture I should be fine in a few weeks."

"Bethany I can't tell you how sorry I am about it."

"Thanks Wade." I sat there in silence while he found my belongings, he turned around and grabbed my things and handed them to me.

"Here you go. I think everything should be there." I nodded slowly, taking in the situation. "Why didn't we work out?" he asked sadly, sitting down on the bed.

"It just wasn't the right time. I think there were just too many things that worked against us." I put my stuff down and sat next to him, he held my hand.

"We were good together." I nodded, agreeing with what he said. I had one last thing to give him, I reached into my pocket and handed back his house key.

"I'm sorry Wade." He held the keys in his hand and sighed.

"Me too Bethany."

I grabbed my things and walked out to the door,

"I love you." He whispered.

"I love you too, Wade." I whispered back and this time I actually meant it.

* * *

"B what's wrong?" asked Ry, I stirred from my light sleep and opened my eyes slightly.

"I think I've made a huge mistake."

"A mistake about what?" he took his eyes off the road for a second, inspecting whether I was going to break down in tears.

"A guy." I sighed, inspecting my phone.

"Okay I think this is a conversation that is better suited to Layla." He joked,

"Yeah I thought so too." We smiled and continued on our drive until we heard an awful sound.

"What was that?" Ry asked inspecting the mirrors of the car,

"I don't know but it doesn't sound too good." I checked my mirrors as well,

"Fuck I think we have a flat tire." Ry pulled the car over to the side of the highway and got out to inspect the damage. I sat back in the seat, cursing. This couldn't have come at a worse time, I had a big Mattel toy unveiling in a few hours and with this set back it didn't look like I was going to get there. Ry opened my door with an unsettling look on his face, "Oh don't tell me." I started; I took out my phone and called Triple A, hoping they wouldn't take too long.

"B what are you going to do?" he asked, he opened the back door and lay down on the back seat leaving his legs hanging out.

"Fuck I don't know." I rubbed my eyes; this just hasn't been my week.

"Who else is going to the Mattel party?" he asked. _Fuck. _The only other person was travelling not too far behind us.

"I wish I didn't have to make this call." I pushed on the call button and waited for the person to answer.

* * *

"You're chariot my lady." Phil called from the open window of his bus, which pulled up behind our broken down Jeep. I opened the boot and grabbed my luggage, transferring it into the bus's storage.

"Will you be alright B?" Ry asked crossing his arms over his body and giving Punk a good look over.

"Yeah Ry. I will see you tomorrow. Are you sure you will be okay?" I asked before following Phil into his bus.

"Of course. Do you really think anyone is going to give me trouble?" he asked with a smile.

"Nobody is that stupid. I feel awful for leaving you alone." I gave him a quick hug.

"It's your job to go to these things and I don't. You would have done the same in a reverse situation."

"Okay. Just keep me posted on what's going on." I got onto the bus and waved out the window at Ry as we drove away.

"How much did it kill you to call?" Phil asked, he got up from the small booth and began pulling fruit and vegetables out of the fridge for a juice.

"All of my strength to push the call button." I took out The Punisher comic that I was half way through,

"Do you want a juice?" he asked while putting a carrot into the juicer.

"Why not. Thanks." I read in silence before Phil put a large glass of green juice in front of me and took the seat opposite to me in the booth. I picked up the glass and raised it, "Cheers big ears." We clinked glasses and took a gulp of what could have been the oddest combination of fruits and vegetables I have ever tasted, but it was good. "You like?" he asked, finishing off his glass and going for another.

"It's refreshing." I responded.

"So what's happening with you and Barrett, I thought he would be your first call in this situation." He asked, I knew he was going to ask.

"We aren't seeing each other anymore." I went back to my comic, glancing up at him to see his reaction.

"Oh I'm sorry to hear that." He took another swig of juice to hid his smile,

"You're not sorry." I responded.

"Not even a little." He replied with a toothy grin. I sat in silence, pretending to read the comic while Phil sat on the couch and turned on the Xbox and played Halo.

We sat for the majority of the trip quietly with short conversations. "I seriously can't beat this level." Phil commented, I turned to look at the screen, I had already beaten this level. _Should I help him? _

"If you go up this hill you get a higher ground and it's easier not to get overwhelmed by the elites." I responded.

"You've played Halo before." He asked in shock, I sat next to him and took the controller and began to play, "Yeah I've played video games my entire life. Halo just happens to be one of my favourites, I use to play online all the time but I don't have time for it anymore. Being a WWE Superstar was what I wanted to do my entire life and I spent the majority of my teen years to get here my alternative was to work in the video game industry," I paused to finish off the remaining enemies, "I was thinking of doing marketing or promoting for games because it's really the only other thing I'm passionate about." I beat the level and handed back the controller. "I was not expecting that. You are pretty much the coolest person I know." I got up and grabbed my stuff to get ready for the Mattel event, I shrugged at his comment, "You must not know too many people then."

* * *

I applied the last line of liquid eyeliner to the top of my eyes and put one last pin in my hair to kept my low twist bun from fall apart. I slid on my Elie Saab pink short sleeve cocktail dress careful not to damage the embellished lace dressing, I reached behind me to zip up the back but I couldn't zip it up. I opened the door a crack and peaked out, Phil had changed to a white t-shirt and black jeans with sneakers, he never dressed up to these events; it was something I always admired about him, he wasn't going to change for anyone.

"Hey… ummm… Phil could you help me for a second?" I asked returned back to the bedroom, I heard his heavy footsteps enter the room, I had my back to him and I pointed to the zipper, "Could you do me up?" I asked, he moved closer to me, taking the separated pieces of dress and pulled them closer together with one hand and the other slowly zipping up the pink dress. I could feel his fingertips grazing my back; shivers ran up my spin as each finger touched my skin.

"Am I giving you goose bumps?" he asked, I hated when he asked me questions when he clearly knew the answer.

"My back is super ticklish." I responded. He immediately un-zipped my dress and ran his index finger down my back which was followed by goose bumps and a shiver, I craned my neck and moved away from Phil turning to face his, "Stop exploiting my weaknesses." I shrieked with laughter, "We are about to arrive, stop fucking around and do up my dress." He smiled and moved around me and did up my best; doing his best to make sure he tickled me, "Don't start this Phil." I warned; I was enjoying this.

"I will. You're screwed now that I know you're ticklish." He ran his fingers up my bare arms, to my shoulders and put one hand under my bun and pulled me to his into his body. My breathing was fast and so was his, we both knew if one of us didn't stop now there was no turning back.

"What are you doing?" I whispered, looking up at him.

"I'm going to kiss you." He whispered back, he leant down and gave me a light kiss on my lips. I wanted more and so did my body, I was ready to push him down on the bed and rip of his white t-shirt, and it took all my power to control myself.

"I think if you do anymore we won't make it too the party and you can explain to McMahon the reason why." He reluctantly let me go and I put on my matching pink strappy Jimmy Choo's and picked up my matching clutch bag. I moved to the small mirror and applied my lip-gloss,

"At 11 o'clock I want to you to meet me here and we will finish what we started." He held out his hand to shake and make the deal, which I accepted with a smile.

"See you later Punk." I walked out of the room and to the party. _Oh my._


	25. Waiting

**Hey guys, sorry for not updating sooner. I've written a heap but have only just got around to editing and what not. Just for the flow of the story I did a short chapter here. Stay tuned I will definitely update soon. - C**

**Chapter Twenty-Three - Waiting**

* * *

"Sydney! Sydney!" photographers called out from behind the red ropes, I stood with my hands on my hips, posing and smiling for photos. Phil was a few steps behind me, his hands in his pockets while chatting to an interviewer; he couldn't look more uncomfortable if he tried. I kept making my way to the end of the red carpet, pausing to pose for photos. I was excited to see my first Mattel figurine but more excited for what was to happen after the party. "Hey." Phil bent down to whisper in my ears, "Hello." I whispered back, the photographers had turned their attention to us, "Sydney, are you with Punk?" an interviewer asked, I shrugged, "Maybe." Phil put his arm around my shoulder and I slipped one around his waist, we walked to the end of the red carpet and through the large glass doors of the event hall, "You can let go now." I spoke while observing the party; I spotted a few people on the roster gather around the latest figurines. "I don't want to though." He smirked; I moved out of his grasp, "There will be more time for that later." I gave him and wink and headed off towards the group.

I examined my new action figure, through the glass case. This was the first time I had seen it, the only input I had was what colour my attire the figure wore which was purple, silver and black. I had to remember to talk to someone at Mattel to get some sent home to Australia, I felt someone close behind me, "She looks awesome." A British accent spoke, "Maybe it's just because she's standing next to that handsome guy." Wade pointed to his latest version of his miniature self, which was wearing his black coat and red rose with the Intercontinental Championship around its tiny waist. I laughed, "Your probably right." I moved towards an empty bar table to rest my Pepsi on, "I heard you and Ry had a break down today."

I groaned, "On the highway luckily Phil wasn't too far behind to help me get here." Wade began to chat about his day but I zoned out, I spotted Phil talking to some Mattel employees, he caught my eye and frowned at the sigh of Wade but I rolled my eyes and he winked before heading back to his conversation.

"What do you think about that?" Wade asked, he took a gulp of his beer and waited for my answer,

"Sorry I missed that." He smiled,

"About in a few weeks seeing if we aren't seeing other people we start hanging out again." Before I had a chance to answer Zack holding his own figurine joined us,

"Look how zacked he looks." Wade and I laughed; Zack was rarely not in character, which made him so much fun to be around. We were joined by the rest of the roster and chatted for a while; I tried my best to put distance between Wade and I. I spent the rest of the party mingling until it was time for me to head out and meet Phil, I was walking back down the now empty red carpet when Wade caught my arm,

"Bethany, wait where are you going?" he asked,

"I'm going to head back to the hotel and get some rest." Well half of that was true; I was going back to the hotel but I wasn't going to be resting tonight.

"It's only 11, a few of us were going to head out to a bar. You should come." He looked hopeful that I would.

"Sorry Wade. Not tonight, I'm pretty beat and I have a car waiting for me. Count me in next time though." I turned to leave but he caught my hand again,

"What's going on Cinderella is your carriage going to turn into a pumpkin?" he let go of my arm; still hoping I would change my mind.

"Something like that." I smiled and headed out the front door, leaving him by himself as he watched me leave.


	26. Finally

_**Hi again! I've decided to post this chapter earlier then I had planned since the last one was very short. Hope your enjoying my creation. Reviews and comments are totally encouraged, give me any thoughts especially from people who have written a few stories, I'm a newbie and would love advice. I will be posting the next chapter on Tuesday (Australian time) or maybe a little earlier. Ciao for now. - C**_

**Chapter Twenty-Four - Finally**

* * *

"Bethany, what are you doing?" Punk opened one eye to look at me; pillows in the large bed in his hotel suite surrounded us as an old movie played on the television in the background.

"I wasn't doing anything." I couldn't help but smile, he had caught me watching him while he tried drifting on to sleep, but honestly who wouldn't? Words could not describe how sexy he looked lying on the bed with his boxers. He grabbed the hem of his Pennywise t-shirt I was wearing and pulled me towards him, he put his arm under my head and put his other arm around my waist so our bodies were touching.

"Can we just stay in bed all day?" I asked, snuggling in closer; his hand went under my t-shirt and lightly rubbed the small of my back.

"I'm not going any where for a while." He kissed me softly and turned so he was on top of me, his hands exploring under my shirt, I pulled him closer to my body. He pulled me up as we continued to kiss, he raised my t-shirt above my head, catching my arms in it and pulled them behind me, leaving me exposed, I couldn't see but he pulled it up a little more so my lips were free, he gave me another deep kiss this one leaving a warm feeling at the pit of my stomach. He finally pulled of the t-shirt and discarded it on the floor as we lay down on the bed again; I went to remove his boxers when the phone rang.

"If you answer the phone you will be in so much trouble." I warned in between kisses,

"I promise." I held the hem of his boxers in my fingertips ready to make the next move when the phone rang again. Punk sighed and gave me a sympathetic look before pulled away and getting up to pick up the phone. I sat with my legs crossed in the middle of bed, not caring that I was topless; I was hoping it would work to my advantage to get him off the phone quicker. Punk stood in front of me, refusing to take his eyes of me.

"Hello."

"No I haven't been scheduled for anything today. I was planning on keeping it free."

"I'm supposed to be doing that tomorrow. Why can't you ask someone else? I'm kinda busy at the moment." He gave me a wink; I moved to grab the t-shirt, which he immediately tried to wrester of me,

"Get. Off. The. Phone." I mouthed with a smile.

"So there is really no one else?" He sighed; he still had the t-shirt in his hand.

"Alright but I want three days off next week."

"I don't care make it happen." He hung up the phone and dropped his head. I knew we were going to have to cut our day together short.

"When do you have to leave?" I asked,

"Thirty minutes."

"We still have time." He threw the phone on the ground and jumped back into bed to finish what we started.

* * *

_You can do this, its only 2 levels down._ I mentally braced myself before opening Phil's hotel room door and made my escape to the elevators down the hallway. I was holding my dress, shoes and clutch from last night in my arms and was hoping I wouldn't run into anyone in my mad dash. I was still wearing his t-shirt, which luckily ended at mid-thigh; it was going to take too long to put my dress on. _One, two, three. Go!_ I bolted out of the door and to the lift, I pressed the button and waited for it to arrive, I glanced down the hallway hoping nobody recognized me. _Bing!_ The lift arrived and I got in and pressed my floor, I mashed the close door button. _Phew!_ I relaxed a little knowing that I was nearly back. _Oh shit_! I cursed when the lift paused at the next floor. _No. No. Some poor innocent family was about to cop an eyeful of what the walk of shame looks like._ When the door opened I realized that it would have been better if a family had joined me in the lift rather then large Irishman Sheamus who gave me a confused look.

"Convict." He nodded and stood at the opposite corner, he dropped his head trying to hold back laughter.

"Sheamus." I replied. _Awkward. Just super awkward. _We arrived at my floor and I exited the lift, "See you around." I spoke before the door close and as soon as it did I ran down the hallway to my room and fished out my key card and opened the door. I closed it behind me and leant against it. _Well this isn't going to end well?_

"B? Is that you?" Layla called out,

"Yep I'm home." I popped my head around the corner to see Layla and Cody sitting in bed eating their breakfast and watching television. I felt my cheeks redden; I was interrupting their couple time.

"I'll just have a quick shower and leave you guys alone." I went to go to my bag before Layla spoke,

"Don't be silly. Come and sit." Layla patted the end of the bed for me to sit down. I felt like a little kid going to their parent's room.

"How was your night?" Lay asked as she ate her pancakes.

"You know the usual."

"Where have you been?" she eyed me, trying to figure out the answer.

"I had a bit of a headache so I left a little bit earlier. Phil was leaving at the same time and I ended up crashing on his couch." I lied, I hated lying but I didn't really want to talk about my sex life in front of Cody.

"You're a good wingman." Cody commented from the other side of the bed,

"I've got your back bro." I leaned in for a fist bump, which he replied.

"I think I might hit the gym before we have to leave." I got up from the bed and started going through my things to find what I needed.

"Whose shirt is that?" Layla asked,

"It's Phil's." My voiced cracked at the end; I've got a lot of explaining to do later.

"Thought so." She replied.

* * *

I finished my workout and head over to the dinning room of the hotel to get some breakfast. I was halfway done loading up my plate with fruit when Sheamus loomed over me.

"So lass, earlier in the elevator. What were ya doing?" he asked, his voice was full of humor; I was expecting him to burst out with laughter at any second.

"Going to my room, do you have a problem with that?"

"No, no I don't, however, it did look like you were in a compromising position." He arched an eyebrow at me, which I gave back.

"I was playing ultimate wingman."

"Oh so dashing Cody Rhodes isn't just all talk then." I laughed at his joke,

"Guess not. I don't really want to think about it." I scrunched my nose in disgust.

"I'm just going to say, you didn't look half bad this morning. You definitely stole a part of my heart when you left the lift."

"Well that's a damn shame for you. My bodyguard just sat down at the table. Smell you later Sheamus." I left Sheamus and took a seat opposite Ry and his two large plates of food,

"Morning." He spoke with a full mouth and continued to shovel more in,

"Yep." We sat in a comfortable silence before he sat down his cutlery, it seemed as if we were about to have a serious conversation.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to ask you something but I don't want you to take it in a weird way."

"You have me curious, please ask away." I clasp my hands in front of my chest, awaiting his question.

"So that Hall of Fame ceremony… I heard that you take a date… so I thought that it would be logical for us to go… like together." I cut him off before he could finish,

"As friends?"

"Yeah, is that cool with you?"

"Ry I would love to go with you." I didn't think Phil and I were at the stage of doing that sort of stuff together. Ry was good company and I felt like it was the right choice for this sort of event.

"You're going to look ridiculous in a tux." I joked,

"I know but you're going to look even worse in a gown."

"At least we will look ridiculous together."

* * *

"Have you seen the photos?" Mike handed me his phone from the seat next to me,

"Seriously?! At the Playboy Pajama Party? With the title around her waist." I flicked through the photos, each one making me angrier then the last.

"Don't break my phone!" Mike took back the phone, "She didn't mean it baby." He whispered to it and cleaned the screen with the sleeve of his hoodie.

"Isn't this what McMahon didn't want? None of this Playboy crap. I thought he wanted to legitimizing the diva's division not pimp it out like a two dollar hooker." I threw my head back into the headrest in frustration,

"This is only for publicity. Think WrestleMania. I think you might get the match, well that's what a little birdy told me anyway." Lay spoke from the drivers seat.

"Well we are in the present of the next WWE Champion!" cried Lay, she gave Ry a nudge, who replied with a wide smile full of a chocolate protein bar.

"You know I main evented WrestleMania."

"Yeah Mike we know. You're AWESOME!" Lay and I cried together,

"Let's just get through this circuit of house shows before Raw." He sulked.

"C'mon Mike house shows are always fun!" I enthused, I was excited that I got to spend time watching Phil in the ring, you can always learn a lot from being a valet and he did look good in his trunks.

"And we get to spend time together." Lay fluttered her eyelashes at Mike from the rear vision mirror,

"Yeah we are just a typical freak show." He smiled, "We have the strong man," He pointed to Ry,

"I guess that makes you the bearded lady then Mizanin." Ry joked dryly,

"Did he just make a joke?" Mike asked with shock,

"Yeah get use to it, he is pretty funny too." I laughed,

"Is the rest of the journey going to be make fun of the Miz?" he asked,

"It's not our fault you're an easy target."

"Whoa and the strong man strikes again!" Luckily the jokes stayed on Miz for the rest of the circuit and not on my love life.

* * *

"Cole can you believe it's only 3 weeks until, the greatest stage of them all WrestleMania?!" Jerry the King Lawler spoke ecstatically from ringside, he turned to look a Michael Cole,

"Jerry this WrestleMania has matches that have a lot of heart and emotion into them. The mighty force of Ryback will take on the WWE Champion Alberto Del Rio. Ryback has had a thunderous start to 2013; he has won the Royal Rumble and is about to main event WrestleMania and don't forget he has never competed at a WrestleMania before."

"Don't forget about that contract signing we just witnessed, it seems like for the first time in WWE history there hasn't been a brawl! CM Punk will face the intercontinental champion Wade Barrett in a Last Man Standing match. That match is definitely one to watch, it has been building up for many months and these men are desperate to fight. But poor Sydney she's stuck in the middle of it!"

"You're right about that one Jerry, Sydney has absolutely become a major factor in that match especially since Barrett cost her that Diva's championship."

"Speaking of Diva's we have a big match for you this evening. The number one contender will be decided in an Elimination Tag match with the wining team members will be competing in a Fatal Four way next week on Raw to determine who will face the beautiful Gemma at WrestleMania."

I was halfway through my usual stretching routine while watching the monitor in the locker room, Phil sat close behind me giving me a light massage on my shoulders.

"Ready kid?" he asked, "Your first Road to WrestleMania is about to begin."

"Do you usually get the funny feeling in your stomach, like your going to throw up if you move to quickly." He hugged my shoulders and rested his head on mind,

"Common symptoms around this time. There is a whole lot of pressure riding on our shoulders right now." I turned to face him, kneeling on the ground so I was eye level,

"I just want to get it done with. I don't think my heart can take too much of it." I grabbed his tapped hand and held it over my beating heart, "I always get a bit nervous before I go out there but I don't think my heart can take much of this."

"Just imagine what it's going to be like on the big night." My heart plunged in my chest, "You just went really pale and your heart is about to burst out of your chest."

"I just don't want it to be another boring old Diva's match like the past few years. No Snooki or E! Hosts. Just two women and the title on the line. Like the old days. I don't want to be a toilet break."

"You're going to be fine, Australia. Everyone back here knows it and a hell of a lot of people out there know it too." He kissed me tenderly and it calmed me down. A techie put his head in the room and we quickly separated like teenagers caught by their parents.

"Your up Miss Jenkins." He had turned a bright shade of crimson and I was sure I was a similar colour.

"I'll be right with you." I kissed Phil again,

"I'll see you later."

"You too Punk."

* * *

"Earlier tonight the interim Raw General Manager put the names of the Diva's rooster in this admissions holder and the names of the Diva's participating in the Elimination tag with be called out by your Diva's Champion, Gemma!" Gemma bounced in her tight bandage dress, grasping the title on her shoulder. Justin Roberts spun the holder and Gemma called out the names of the first team,

"Naomi."

"Layla."

"Alicia Fox."

"And… Tamina Snuka."

The Diva's theme song played as the first team walked down the ramp and took their place in front of the commentator's desk, awaiting the next team.

"Let's see who you're opponents are." Justin gave it another spin and Gemma called out the next bunch of names,

"Kaitlyn."

"Rosa Mendez."

"Natalya."

"And the final participant is… Sydney?" Gemma looked up confused from the blank piece of paper. My team and I ran down the ramp, we were ready for the match. We stood on the opposite corner as Rosa entered the ring. _Ding! Ding!_ My road to WrestleMania had just begun.


	27. Calm Before the Storm

_**Not too long to go until WrestleMania (for both my fictional story and in the current WWE Universe.) I decided to not follow the path of this years WrestleMania in NY/NJ and put it in a big wrestling town (you will see why in a later chapter.) I might even make my own Hall of Fame Inductees class. Feedback is welcome. Stay tuned. - C**_

**Chapter Twenty-Five - Calm before the Storm**

The arena spun as I flipped through the air and onto Natalya and Rosa who were standing outside the ring, I heard the crowd cheer as I landed on them with a hard thud. I got up quickly and rolled back into the ring, I jumped up and down pumping the crowd up and signalling Kaitlyn for my finishing move,

"C'mon!" I screamed, I pumped my arms in the air. I was about to secure my ticket to WrestleMania. Kaitlyn groggily got up from the mat and slowly turned into my finisher, I pushed her shoulders down.

"1, 2, 3!" I heard the crowd count along with the ref before my music played,

"Sydney Myers is going to WrestleMania." Jerry Lawler yelled from behind commentary, the ref raised my hand and I had a wide grin on my face. Life was sweet at the moment, I was seeing Phil and so far things were going great and my career had begun to take off again. _Who said you can't have a personal life and a successful career?_

Gemma had entered the ring, still holing that title on her shoulder.

"That's my title." I pointed at it, taking a step closer so we were nose to nose,

"You wish." She smirked back,

"You'll have to find something else to drag along to the next Porn Awards or whatever is your doing nowadays. This title doesn't belong on you, anyone on this roster is more deserving then you." I gave her a hard poke on her chest, it wasn't in the script but I didn't care. This girl needed to know the truth.

"Don't touch me you dirty skank."

"Oh I'm the dirty skank? I'm not the one showing my no-no parts to the world for money." She pushed me, so naturally I pushed her harder, she landed on her bottom in the middle of the ring with a look of pure shock across her face.

"See you at WrestleMania. Champ." I yelled as I exited the ring.

Triple H was waiting for me backstage, his arms were crossed and his foot was tapping, I'm in trouble.

"What the fuck did you do out their?" He asked, his face was beginning to redden, "You're both fucking baby faces! We haven't decided what is going to happen at your match in two weeks. Don't fuck this up Bethany."

"I'm sorry. I will go and apologise."

"I honestly don't care if you do or don't as long as your match at Mania is good and I'm happy." He rubbed his temples, he was stressed and what I did out there didn't help "I put my neck out for you. Bethany you have so much talent and that's why your here and not down in FCW. The old man didn't want you in this match he was going to ask a Kardashian or some reality star but I said if you want a good match you need to put Bethany in there. Don't make me regret my decision." He walked off back to his office. I ran my fingers through my hair and took a few deep breaths; he didn't want me in the match? I was greeted with a warm embrace,

"When I told you to stick it to her I didn't mean actually hurt her." Phil whispered in my ear, even though I had just been ripped apart Phil managed to make me laugh.

"Tell me that next time! Are you ready to get out of here? I'm feeling a bit tense and I think that you could be the perfect outlet for my built up tension."

"I like the sound of that." Phil purred into my ear. We walked off, my feelings towards that whole situation seemed to disappear.

* * *

"Fuck." Phil cried as he gave another rough thrust, I began to get the tingling around my toes and it started to creep up my leg, I moaned as he continued his rhythm. My eyes felt as if they were about to roll into the back of my head in pleasure as the tingling reached the pit of my stomach. Phil began to shutter and he closed his eyes as he finished. Sweating and puffing Phil pulled me in a close embrace; my body still slightly quivering from the intensity.

"Do you feel better now?" He asked, giving me a kiss on the side of my head.

I nodded, unsure if I was capable of forming a sentence. We lay there in silence for a while before Phil turned on the television,

"Hey look its us." He pointed at the television and smile, I carefully pulled myself up to rest against him to watch.

"Syd, congrats. That was a tough match. I thought Natalya had your number." Punk grabbed my arms and pulled me into a quick hug,

"Thanks Punk, are you nervous for Mania?"

Punk shrugged and gave his sexy crooked smile, "Nah, Wade's finished. His cronies aren't even allowed in the building or else he is done here." My phone beeped and I looked at the message,

"Hey Punk I got to get to a meeting. Dinner later?" I kissed him on the cheek before he left the screen. My face turned dark before I turned to walk down the hallway, the cameraman followed from a distance as he caught me knocking on the locker room door and checking for any spectators. A few sentences were exchanged before a handshake was given between the unknown person and myself.

"What's she doing Cole?" Jerry asked, the camera cut back to the commentator's desk,

"Jerry anything could have happened. We can't assume anything, what's that camera man doing following her around." Cole exclaimed. Phil turned to me

"Yeah Syd, what are you up to." He asked playfully while pulling me to sit on his lap,

"I have no idea what your talking about Punk." I gave him a cheesy smile,

"I feel like I am about to get into a bit of trouble, what have you got planned?" He joked,

"It's not a little bit, it's a lot of trouble but you'll have to wait until Mania and when the writers pick one of the four endings they have written."

"The tension is killing me!"

* * *

"B, hold still or you will get stabbed!" Jane sat on a couch in the large designer show room while I stood in the middle on a round step surrounded by four seamstresses.

"It's very hard to stand still for 2 hours in heels." I cracked my sore neck and tried not to move any further.

"This dress is an Alaia and needs to be tailored perfectly. This should have been done weeks ago but you kept putting it off."

"I know, I know but I've been busy touring and having been in the ball gown shopping mood."

"That's why I'm here."

"Thank goodness because who knows what I would have rocked up in."

The secretary walked into the room and announced,

"There is a very large Mr. Reeves asking to come in." She was obviously baffled by Ry size,

"I'm cool with that, is it alright guys?" I got the A-Okay from the tailors and motioned for him to come in. He walked past the secretary who couldn't take her eyes of him, he was a monster of a man so who could blame her.

"Hey Ry. Did you get your tux?" Ry gave a hearty laugh,

"I'm having to get one custom made from scratch because they don't carry any designer big enough."

"I'm not surprised, you're the size of two men." Ry circled around the workers and I,

"That dress look awesome. Good thing too because I wasn't going to go with you if you didn't look incredible. I have standards you know."

"I was going to say the same about you."

"So why aren't you going with Phil?" Jane cut in, I had filled her in with what was happening during lunch and I knew she was dying to know the answer.

"It's just a new relationship and you know the rumor mill around the company. We both agreed that the Hall of Fame Ceremony wasn't the place to tell everyone that we are dating. So Phil is taking his sister and I'm going with the gorilla over there."

"Makes sense. He is going to die when he sees you."

"That wouldn't be good because Mania is the next day."

"You're so funny." She joked sarcastically turning her attention back to her phone.

"I try my best."

* * *

Phil and I walked huddled from the icy winds of Chicago; he put his arm around my shoulder while we searched for a late night café. We had arrived in Chicago for WrestleMania Axxess and for the big night in 6 days. Phil hadn't stopped smiling since we left Michigan.

We found a cozy café, I ordered coffee and he ordered a Pepsi. Phil's good mood helped calmed my nerves, which were growing by the hour.

"I was thinking that you could stay with me instead of heading back to the hotel."

"Are you sure Phil? I don't want to get in your way." He shrugged and took another sip of Pepsi,

"Of course. It will be good for us. We can be like a support system." He put his hand on mine and gave me a small smile. He melted my heart, admitting that he was just as nervous as I was, I think even more with Mania being held in his hometown.

"Do you like the script?" I stirred my coffee with my free hand, I hadn't had a chance to talk to Phil about it after we were handed it after Raw.

"I think it's going to be memorable even more so if Barrett and I can manage to put on a good match. I clearly don't like him so it's not going to be too hard to act like I want to kick his teeth in." I squirmed nervously in the chair at the mention of Wade especially since the last time we were in Chicago Phil left me on a balcony after I confessed my love to him and I left with Wade. "I'm sorry about that night." Phil had this annoying habit of catching on to what I was thinking, my stomach dropped a little as the memories flooded back. He grabbed my other hand, "As soon as I left the party I knew I had made a massive mistake. When I saw you backstage or at signings it just made it hard for me to be around you when I knew we could have been together. I missed your lame jokes and your ridiculous accent." I was tearing up,

"My accent isn't that ridiculous." Phil cracked up,

"That's what you took out of my speech! The your Australian accent makes me go crazy."

"Well yeah… the other stuff you said was good too." He reached up and wiped away a stray tear with his thumb.

"Woman you drive me mental!" he cried with laughter. The place we were sitting and the mood that we were sharing was the best way to kick off Axxess. _Bring it on._


	28. Hall of Fame

**Hey guys sorry for the lack of updates. I'm posting two new chapters right now. Sorry again :)**

**Chapter Twenty-Six - Hall of Fame**

"Wake up B, we are almost there." Ry gave me a shove and he adjusted the collar on his tux,

"I'm awake. I just need a little nap, it's been non-stop all week."

"Yeah me too. This is a great night for the legends but I kinda just want to sleep until its time for my match."

"I know but let's get through tonight, hopefully it can take our mind off tomorrow for a little while."

Our Mercedes pulled up to the red carpet as Ry got out of the car I caught the mass of people behind the ropes and the camera's flashing I definitely wasn't in my element. I struggled to get out of the car with my gown, trying my best not to damage the small train. Ry held out his hand and gave me a supportive smile; he was feeling the same way. "Sydney!" members of the crowd yelled, Ry helped fix the back of my Alaia as I took his arm and walked into the arena. I posed for photos and talked to interviewers, I played the part of Sydney but I wasn't there. I was exhausted and my emotions were on over drive, the biggest night in my career was tomorrow and that was consuming my mind. I didn't want to play dress up tonight.

"So who are you wearing?" an interviewer asked,

"It's a custom Alaia. I worked with a design team to change to strapless gown into a cap sleeved top and changed part of the bodice to make it a little bit more sheer in the back and a tiny part in the front."

"Well we are just blown away with this beautiful creation. We definitely have an eye on you and your style."

I walked away from the red carpet with Ry and we were desperate to find our seats to get off our tired feet.

* * *

"Let's get this show on the road." Ry and I collapsed to our seats and watched the floor filled with the roster and their dates. I caught Punk's eye as he took his seat a row in front of us, I gave him a cheeky smile and leant forward in my seat to whisper in his ear,

"Nice suit."

"Nice dress. I saw you walking on the red carpet it took a lot of effort to stop myself from picking you up and taking you home."

"Only a few hours until we are tucked in bed."

"I can't wait."

I turned back to Ry who rolled his eyes, "I don't want to know what you guys just talked about."

An assistant made their way to me,

"I was told to come and get you so you can walk one of the inductees out."

"Oh okay sure." I slightly raised the hem of my dress so I could keep up with the assistant who kept a fast pace in front of me.

The backstage arena was just as crazy as a normal night at the arena except people weren't half naked they were dressed in their best suits and glamorous dresses. I was directed over to the small bunch of people gathered around the inductee.

"John Bradford Layfield." I spoke I put my hands on my hips as I stood before the large Texan man,

"Bethany Jane, there you are. I thought you would like to join me on stage."

"Only because it's your big night but you have to promise not to destroy me on commentary."

"You drive a tough bargain but alright."

I sat with a few legends as I listened to their stories and advice, Jake 'The Snake' Roberts and members of DX; X-Pac and Road Dogg were more then happy to joke around with me, they sensed my nerves and tried their best to loosen them.

* * *

JBL and I stood and watched Ron Simmons introduce him,

"Before you go out for your match tomorrow I just want to tell you that there a few people in the back that are really behind you as a legitimate wrestler and you should keep doing what your doing. I've got your back."

"Wow thanks. That's a massive compliment coming from you."

"Don't be getting a big head or anything but it's why I wanted you to walk me out, not that model girl. I know its ridiculously petty but I'm a cranky old man."

"Well c'mon you cranky old man, let's hope we can walk you out without you breaking a hip." We walked arm in arm to the podium and I gave him a kiss the cheek and smiled for the crowd and turned to walk backstage,

"That one is a heartbreaker and she can wrestle. Watch out for that one." JBL's comment put a wide smile on face as I walked back to my seat and enjoyed the rest of the night.

* * *

I was staring at the ceiling when the alarm went off at 7, "Long day a head." Phil rolled over and put his arm under my neck, I put my arm across his stomach and pulled him closer,

"This time tomorrow my nerves will be back to normal."

Phil sat up against the bedhead pulling me up along side him, I turned my body and wiggled my right leg under his leg and my left draped across it so my body was pressed against his side,

"Let's go on a holiday after this." He suggested,

"Like that's going to happen." I snorted, "We go and to Australia in 2 weeks and then Europe not too long after that."

"Knock, knock." Scott called out from behind the door, "Is everyone decent?" Without waiting for a reply Scott entered the room and sat on the edge of the bed,

"Are we excited for tonight?"

"I think it's excitement but my constant feeling of nausea makes me think otherwise." I spoke sharply,

"I'm about to perform in front of tens of thousands of people in my home town doing something that I love. I'm pretty sure I'm about to be woken up from a dream. I might still be at Shaleen's house in the basement recovering from a broken skull."

"You forgot about the Australian snuggling next to you." I added with a smile,

"It's so cute it's giving my a tooth ache." Scott joked sarcastically; he pulled out a camera,

"Scott this is not some sick fantasy." Phil pointed at the camera,

"No calm down man, I'm taking photos of the day. I'm documenting." He took the photo of Phil and I snuggling,

"This one shall be captioned, Punk in love."


	29. The Big One

**Chapter Twenty-Seven - The Big One**

I could feel my eyelids getting heavier as I fought a losing battle against sleep, my head rested against the backseat window while I looked out to the rainy Chicago city on the way to the airport. Calling the past week tough was an understatement; I'd had 4 Axxess matches, 8 autograph signings, 2 Make a Wish Foundation meet and greets, WWE2K14 press conference and meeting plus 3 final show run-throughs and the Hall of Fame Ceremony. The only reason I was still functioning was on the adrenaline rush from the past few hours.

_I ran down the ramp, my new Diva's title securely around my waist. I pushed my way past Wade's group and the 'security' that refrained them from getting closer to the ring. Wade had Punk in a tight headlock on the mat, "Let's go Punk!" I clapped my hands above my head and the rowdy Chicago crowd joined me, Punk fought out of the headlock and nailed Wade with a hard kick to the chest but he was distracted by the commotion at the top of the ramp. The group had started to resist the security, Punk turned to watch his hands gripping the top rope, and they broke free of the security running down to the ring only pausing when the ref exited the ring standing between Punk and the group._

_"If you come any closer I will disqualify Wade and he will lose his title." _

_They glanced at each other rethinking their plan; this was my cue to slid into the ring. I stood next the Punk and removed my title from my waist._

_"Sydney, I don't want to have this conversation again." _

_"As if I was going to stay in the back." _

_"Just stay back." _

_He ushered me behind him and I took two steps back still holding the title in my hands,_

_"I've got to win this title." _

_He turned around and was meet by my title to the bridge of his nose. The crowd booed in disbelief. I stood above Punk, taking in the view of his crumbled body. I tilted my head to the side and gave a devilish smile and chuckled as sinisterly as I could. I threw my title out of the ring and ran over to Wade, I knelt next to him and shook him and gave his face a few light slaps,_

_"Get up!" _

_I helped pull him to his feet and rolled back out of the ring, the ref had quickly re-entered and gave the three count for Wade's victory. The crowd had become rowdy in defense of their hometown hero. I walked back up the ramp, Wade's group parted as I walked through smiles plastered on their face. It dawned upon me that I might have stolen the show tonight. I paused before I exited the arena; I glanced behind me and gave another evil grin. Wade had followed me up the ramp and stood next to me and pointed at Punk before wrapping his arm around my waist and dipped my body and gave me a deep kiss._

* * *

The kiss. I couldn't stop thinking about it. I rubbed my eyes in frustration.

"Has this week finally caught up on you?"

"I think so. I can't wait to get to the hotel in Philly."

"Me too. Was it just me or was the crowd ready to murder us?"

I turned to face Wade and laughed,

"Is it wrong that I liked it?"

"You can't help it if your a natural bad guy. I think our storyline is going to attract some big heat from the crowd."

"I hope so. While we have this chance to talk. Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Not at all."

"It's not going to be awkward working together."

"I hope not, your professional and I'm professional. It's all in the past. No problems?" He took his eyes of the road and gave me a crooked smile.

"No problem." For the moment.


	30. The Beginning of The End

**_Hey guys sorry again for not updating regularly but here is the latest chapter. Enjoy and review. - C_**

**Chapter Twenty-Eight - The Beginning of the End**

"You're a sight for sore eyes." Phil entered the bathroom and sat on the side of the bathtub. "How are you going kid?"

"Relaxed. Bubble bath, lavender bath oil and you. I'd say I'm feeling amazing"

"Room for two?"

"Are you kidding there is room for four."

Phil quickly undressed and joined me in the large bathtub.

"Do you like the room?" He asked, he put his arm around me and I lent my head on his shoulder.

"It's pretty incredible but you really didn't have to do this."

"I was an awful boyfriend and had to miss your birthday."

"It's only a 19th it's no big deal and you sent me flowers and this." I touched the white gold necklace with the small infinity symbol attached, I was never a girl to wear much jewelry but I never took it off and when I had to for wrestling I tucked it into a small pocket sown into the covers of my wrestling kicks.

"I know, I know. I can't remember the last time we had time alone."

"It was eleven days ago, we went out for dinner and I fell asleep in the car on the way home."

"Oh yeah. You're horrible company."

I splashed him playfully and laughed.

"Blame it on the jet lag! I had just got back from China with Wade." I could feel his body tense up at the mention of his name.

"How was China?"

"The country is incredible. There are some awesome fans over there."

"How was Wade?" He was annoyed; my onscreen relationship was making a strain on my real relationship. We always fought about this.

"Phil I don't want to have this conversation again. Lets just spend the night together sitting in the bathtub and relaxing. No talking about work stuff."

"It just sucks you know."

"I'm pretty sure there are bigger issues in the world then me having to travel with Wade. It's WWE's new talent policy to try and stay in character when possible and traveling with partners."

He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes with his left hand.

"Remember Phil. Sydney is dating Wade. Bethany is dating Phil."

He kissed me on the neck and put his arms around my waist.

"I know. I know. I'm sick and tired of fighting over and over again. Last time I heard creative wanted to break you two up. I wouldn't mind that." The last statement was said with a smirk.

"No shit. Yeah they had written it in for next week's Smackdown but they changed their minds today."

"Oh."

"Wade's getting a World Heavy Weight title push and they like they idea of WWE's 'Power Couple'. I hate it, it just means more time being a valet and not in the ring. Do you know I haven't wrestled on television for the past 5 weeks! This title is starting to feel like a piece of jewelry."

"What about your match against Lay last week?"

"Cut. Gave the spot to Prime Time Players versus Epico and Primo instead."

"Shit."

"Tell me about it." I kissed him softly and sighed while he hugged me tighter, comforting me from my increasing frustration.

"No more business for you tonight Miss. I think we take advantage of our night of and get cracking putting that bed to go use, I swear I have some massage oil around here."

"Time for that later. Now I just want to be in here with you."

* * *

I walked into the Smackdown taping in Buffalo, New York with a clear head. Phil and I had spent the night eating room service and messing around like a couple of love-struck teenagers. I had put down my bags in the locker room and began preparations for tonight; make up, dress, heels. I picked up the top of my attire and gave it a small smile before putting it to the bottom of my bag; it was starting to collect cobwebs with the little use I was getting out of it.

"Hey Bethany you in there?" Wade's deep voice called out from behind the door,

"Come in." I called over my shoulder, pushing my thoughts to the back of my mind.

"You ready to practice?" He passed over the script for tonight and took a seat on the bench opposite me, his elbows on his thighs as he looked over the script at me,

"Of course, I'll start," I cleared my throat and summoned the confident and sassy Sydney. "Wade we need to talk. I think it would be in both of our best interest for you to have gold around your waist again."

"Love I feel the same way but with Punk the Intercontinental Champion I can't face him again, remember Booker's rule."

"No, no baby I was thinking something else. Something a little bit bigger. A title that will cement our place as the WWE's Power Couple. Forget Triple H and Stephanie. With me as Diva's champion and you as the World Heavy Weight Champion."

"I do like the sound of that, I also like the sound of sending Rey into an early retirement." I paused to look up at Wade during our rehearsal we had moved closer together so our knee's were touching and I hand a hand on his thigh which I quickly removed. I could feel my face begin to redden as he looked towards me.

"Urgh… sorry I messed up my lines."

"It's alright." The air was thick with tension, which I wanted to shoo away. Wade edged a little closer and my heartbeat sped up,

"Where were we… okay. I can't wait to see you do that."

"Love, I'm going to give him two Bullhammer's just for you." He leaned in closer and stroked my cheek with his hand. I should have pulled back but I didn't, I stupidly let myself enjoy his touch. There was a knock on the door causing me to jump out of my seat,

"Bethany, they want you for some photos?" Phil stuck his head into the lockerroom and his eyes turned dark when he saw Wade, he threw the door open and it slammed against the wall, "Everything alright in here?" Phil crossed his arms as he stared down Wade.

"Whoa Phil we were just going over the script," I walked over to him and griped his wrist, "Don't over react." He glanced down at me before continuing his murderous glaring at Wade.

"Mate we just went over our script tonight, don't jump to conclusions." Wade went to walk out of the room but Phil blocked the way,

"Don't 'mate' me. I'm just telling you to back off."

"Are you serious Phil? We are at work and this whole situation is out of control."

Phil pointed at Wade and took a step towards him but I blocked his path,

"You better keep yourself in line. This relationship you and Bethany have is purely professional but if you do anything that I don't like I will knock you the fuck out."

"PHIL!" I screeched, I couldn't believe what just came out of his mouth. "Wade just go." I gave him a sympathetic smile as he pushed past Phil to leave.

"What the fuck was that?" I asked,

"What?" Phil asked with a shrug of his shoulders,

"Don't answer my question with another question. What you just did was so wrong." I took a step back from him and put my hands on my hips.

"I was just telling him where we stand in this whole situation."

"Oh is that what you call it? I would call it threating a co-worker that could get you fired."

"But-." I held my hand up to cut him off.

"Just get out." He looked at me confused at my last sentence.

"Seriously Phil get the fuck out I'm so angry I don't want to be near you right now."

"Bethany."

"Now." I turned my back to him and walked over to the mirror and laid out my makeup for the night. I wiped a tear off my cheek before preparing myself for the Smackdown taping for the night.

* * *

"Well that was awkward." Wade spoke from the driver's seat after a long silence after we left the First Niagara Centre.

"That's an understatement," I put down my _Game of Thrones_ book, "I'm so sorry about that."

"You have nothing to be sorry."

"I can't believe that just happened."

"I know he never liked me but…"

"He is just a dickhead."

Wade grunted in agreement and the awkward silence began again.

"Wade can I talk to you about something?"

"Of course you can."

"Do you get homesick?"

"A lot actually. When I'm lying alone in my hotel room in some random city or driving down a deserted highway at 3 am but I love my job,"

I nodded and fiddled with my necklace taking in what he was saying, "You're not doing so well are you? When was the last time you were home?"

"When we went to Australia for the tour, which don't get me wrong was incredible especially getting a home town welcome at Rod Laver Arena but I got to spend 4 hours with my family and friends before heading off to Perth."

"When do you get to go home next?"

"I'm hoping Christmas since I didn't get to go home last year."

"Oh yeah you spent Christmas with Layla in Tampa."

"That was fun but nothing beats spending it with the family."

"Are you feeling alright?"

"Not really. I'm not being ungrateful this is a once in a lifetime opportunity and I've worked for so many years and dreamt about being here right now. I haven't been wrestling at all and that's what I love to do. I'm not sleeping and I'm missing home and my family. To be honest Wade I'm miserable."

"Bethany every wrestler goes through this at one stage in their career where you feel under used but you cant give it up. Sometimes you need a holiday to clear your head."

"Your right. Maybe some time away will do me good."

"Not right now. I need you to help me get the title." He smiled at me and patted my leg reassuring me.

"Thanks Wade. I promise I wont be going away for a while."

**_Who would you like to see Bethany end up with? - C_**


	31. Turn for the Worse

_**Hello again! Here is the next chapter hope you enjoy it. Thanks for the feedback on the last chapter it's definitely helped with some decision making further down the line. I will post the next chapter either on the weekend or the start of next week. Have fun ;) - C**_

**Chapter Twenty-Nine - Turn for the Worse**

Wade held my hand firmly while we walked back up the ramp. The crowd was white hot with heat after Wade's attack on Rey Mysterio.

"Now that you are all done with expressing your opinion about my altercation with Rey. I am officially putting my name down for the World Heavyweight Championship tournament." I smiled sweetly at Wade and clapped while the crowd loudly booed at Wade's statement.

"People, people calm down! I know you are all excited to see that gold title around Wade's waist. What Wade did before was to show the WWE Universe and the locker room's what happened when you get in between him and something he wants." I slipped my arm around Wade's waist,

"We all know I get what I want, don't we love?" He asked me and then bent down to give me a kiss, his familiar taste filled my mouth. He pulled back and smiled sweetly before planting another soft kiss on my lips, which I wasn't expecting, I tried to act natural when I was taken off guard with his improvisation. I took his hand again and walked through the curtain to the back,

"That was interesting." I ran a hand through my hair, he pushed a strand of hair behind my ear and ran his thumb along my thumb just like he use to. I flinched back at his inappropriate gesture.

"Wade listen…"

"What the hell was that Barrett?" I turned to see Phil half dressed walking towards us, a script scrunched tightly in

"Hey Phil, didn't know you were on Smackdown tonight." I greeted Phil with a kiss but he pulled away quickly, he was too concerned with Wade to worry about me.

"So I was looking over the script," Phil flicked through the thick script to stop on Wade's promo, "And in no way does it say that you got to kiss Bethany twice."

"Hold on Phil, can we talk about this like adults? It's all part of the business." I held my arm out in front of Phil to stop him from getting closer to Wade,

"Bethany are you defending him?" Phil turned to me a confused look on his face, his brow furrowed.

"Not exactly. I did the same thing a few months ago when I went off script, however that kiss was unnecessary as I was just about to tell him." I turned to Wade,

"I think we both know you enjoyed it." Wade smirked, _he might have been right but I was never going to let it show._

"Go fuck yourself Wade." I spat I grasped Phil's bicep to pull him down the hallway but he was planted on the spot, his face was beginning to turn a deep scarlet.

"You're more then welcome to fuck me Bethany, you have before. Remember that time with my old Nexus t-shirt?" I should have turned around and slapped him but I was already walking on thin ice with my fight with Gemma, I couldn't risk another incident.

"You're a cunt Barrett." I wanted to stuff my words back into my mouth and just walk off since a few employees turned their attention to the three of us. Wade crossed his arms and smirked,

"Phil we are leaving NOW!"

"I'll be seeing you tomorrow Bethany." Wade winked and turned to grab a bottle of water out of the esky on the floor.

"No she won't." Punk spoke and then the rest seemed to happen in slow motion, Phil raised his right fist and hit Wade in the middle of the nose, Wade stumbled back into the brick wall behind him, he was slumped against the wall for a few second before he shook his head to clear it and lunged at Phil.

"Stop! STOP!" I screamed, the men were locked up as if they were in the middle of the ring, I tried to get in-between them but it was no use; there was no way I could over power these two massive men. A few more hard punches were exchanged before security and half of the locker room pulled them apart, Ry, Miz and two other security guards held back Punk while Alex Riley, Justin Gabriel and Mark Henry had hold of Wade's arms while I stood in the middle of them with my hands held out,

"You're acting like teenage boys!" I huffed,

"So Phil it looks like you're not as big of a pussy as I originally thought." Wade spoke as he spat blood on the floor,

"You're lucky I didn't fucking kill you." Phil struggled against Ry, hoping that he could land a few more punches on Wade.

"Both of you shut the fuck up." I spoke; "I can't-" I was cut of as Wade pushed against his restrainers and broke free, landing a hard punch on Phil's stomach. The men were at it again and I wasn't fast enough and coped a stray elbow to my eye, I held my hand to my eye as I felt it throb,

"B! B are you okay?" Ry pulled me out of the fight, he leaned me against the wall away from any further injury, "That's going to be one hell of a shiner." He gently touched the tender spot.

"Ry I'm fine go pull them off each other." I shooed him away as he complied without a second thought.

"WHAT IN HOLY FUCKING HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" The voice of Vince McMahon rang out in the hallway causing the fight to immediately stop, Wade had hold of Phil's t-shirt ready to hit him with another punch to the face,

"You and you," Vince pointed at the two men "and _you."_ The last part was said with distain as the crowd parted, Vince was pointing straight at me, a small line of spit ran down his chin and the veins in his head were bulging, "In my office right now."

* * *

"This is _my _company. If you two ladies have a little issue do not fight in my halls do it somewhere else." I sat in-between the two guys and held an ice pack to my eye, Phil's lip was spilt and his jaw bruised and Wade held an ice on his knuckles and ignored the cut on his eyebrow. "Wade and Phil your being fined two weeks pay and your both doing double duty on the next couple of house shows." Vince leaned against his desk and rubbed his hands over his face, "It's been years since we have had an incident like this and I didn't think it would come from both of you especially since one of you holds a title and the other is in line for a major push," Vince sighed deeply with annoyance, "Now get the fuck out I'm sick of your faces." I went to get up from my chair, "Not you Miss Jenkins I have more to discuss with you." I slumped back down in my chair and pushed the ice pack closer to my eye. Vince sat behind his desk and rested his hands in front of him, "What am I going to do with you?"

I shrugged, "Is that rhetorical?"

"Don't be a smart ass Jenkins." He tapped his fingers on the desk deep in thought, "You're talented and pretty, Jim Ross calls you the 'perfect package', but I think you are more trouble then your worth."

I rolled my eyes, "Trouble finds me sir."

"What did I say about being a smart ass." We sat in silence staring at each other, I frowned and crossed my arms, all I wanted was to have a hot shower and get into bed. "You're suspended."

"What? Are you kidding me?" I stood up and threw my hands in the air, "I didn't throw a punch."

"I know that but it seems you were the reason why my top talent were fighting. You're suspended for 3 weeks."

"I don't think that's fair at all."

"I feel like a father punishing my teenage daughter, I'm too old for this shit. It's a month now, do you want me to make it two?" He smirked,

"What about the storyline?" I asked, I could feel myself filling up with tears but I wasn't going to cry in front of him, I wouldn't give him that satisfaction.

"No big deal you're a valet."

"The title?"

"You're dropping it to Layla tonight instead of next Main Event, we can squeeze in a 4 minute match. So you better go get changed sweet heart." I stormed out of the room and slammed the office door behind me; I could feel the eyes of the locker room on me as I made my way back to the change room to get ready for my match.

* * *

"B what happened in there?" Lay asked while she stretched,

"I'm suspended. I think we should finish with a school boy roll up after you get out of my finisher?" I pulled up my last kick pad cover and tucked my necklace into the small pocket.

"Don't avoid the subject. Tell me what's going on?" Lay grabbed my shoulders and pulled me to face her,

"I'm suspended there isn't much more to the story." I grabbed my phone to double check I had a taxi waiting out the back for me after my match and my flight was on time.

"What are you going to do?" Lay carefully peaked out from behind the curtain to look at the crowd.

"I'm going home." I held the title on my shoulder for the last time and gave it a shine with the sleeve of my jacket.

"I'll come a visit you next week. We could have a girl day, go to that new day spa that opened up near your place."

"No Lay, I'm going home to Melbourne." And I wasn't coming back.

**_Stay tuned there is more to come ;)_**


	32. Tell the World I'm Coming Home

_**Hello friends! I thought I would post this chapter earlier since it's all ready to go. Hope I'm keeping you entertained! Reviews and comments are welcomed. - C**_

**Chapter-Thirty - Tell the World I'm Coming Home.**

I grabbed an armful of clothes hanging in the closet and put it in my bag, my mascara was running down my cheeks. I collapsed to the ground with my head in my hands, I was crying hysterically and was on the verge of a panic attack. I was about to leave everything behind to go back to Australia and that scared me. I had cracked.

_Bang, bang, bang, _"Bethany open this door!" Phil yelled from the outside, I ignored him and took three deep breaths to calm myself before I picked myself off the floor and head to the bathroom to pack up my toiletries and clean my face.

"Bethany I will break this door down if I have to." _BANG! BANG! _

I quickly went through my luggage making sure I didn't leave anything behind, "Open the door Bethany!"

"Go away Phil." I took off my wrestling attire and changed to black jeans and an oversized baseball t-shirt, I ran a brush through my hair hoping that he would give up and leave but I heard muffled voices and then my door opened. Phil grabbed my arm and spun me around,

"Layla just told me your going back to Australia is that true?" He was still in his wrestling attire and hoodie; he must have left not long after my match.

"I've been suspended what else am I suppose to do?" He gently grazed my bruise with his thumb,

"Did I do this?" he asked warily.

"Just a stray elbow no big deal, just a bruise." I turned away from him and continued to pack my luggage,

"If you go home will you come back?" he slumped on the edge of the bed. We both knew the answer to that question; I focused my attention to locking my bag instead of answering.

"Don't go home, just go to Chicago and stay at mine. Scott is resting from an injury so you can bum around together. I can take a week off before you get back into the ring just the two of us. We could go to Hawaii or even the Hamptons." I wanted to do that but I knew I couldn't, I needed to go home and rethink everything. I pulled my luggage of the bed and wheeled it to the door.

"What do you think about it?" Phil was pleading me to stay and I was almost convinced but deep down in the pit of my stomach I couldn't be around this company for much longer and if I did it could destroy me emotionally and mentally.

"No." I spoke, Phil's eyes immediately dropped to the floor in disappointment,

"I don't think I can deal with you leaving again." I dropped to my knees in front of him and took his hands in mine; tears began to fall on my cheeks.

"I'm so sorry. I can't be here right now." I whispered through heavy breaths, "I want you to know that I love you. I have for a very long time and I will continue to love you. It will do me more damage then good to be here right now." I gently put the necklace in his hands before getting up off the floor and to my luggage preparing to leave the hotel room, I had my hand on the door when Phil handed me my red handbag; his cheeks were wet with tears.

"Are you coming back?" he asked once more, he pulled me in for a tight hug, my head rested under his chin,

"No, not for a very long time." I felt him gulp down tears and hug me tighter,

"I love you." He whispered,

"I love you, too." I replied, we kissed one last time; it was a salty mix of sadness and love.

I wiped a single tear that had fallen and I pulled my hoodie up to cover my face, it was a fifteen hour flight from LA to Melbourne and that scene replayed over and over in my head.

"Welcome to Melbourne, it is now 5.25 am Thursday morning. For your comfort and safety please remain seated with your seat belt fastened and your cabin baggage stowed until the captain has turned off the seat belt sign. On behalf of Qantas, thank you for flying with us today and have a lovely time in Melbourne."

* * *

"Hello. Anyone home?" I dragged my luggage through the door of my family home; I dropped my handbag on the ground and walked through the hallway down to the kitchen pausing to smile at family photos.

"Dad." I called out,

"Beth is that you?" He replied, he was standing in the kitchen with a cup of coffee in his hand, "Oh my god." He dropped the cup on the floor causing it to shatter, he hugged my tightly, "I thought I was hearing things."

"Robert what's all the yelling?" My mother walked into the room her head down focused on her iPad,

"Julie I have a surprise for you."

"What is it? I have to be at work in an hour." She glanced up from her iPad quickly before looking down to focus on her work. It took her a few seconds to realize what was going on,

"Baby girl!" she screamed pulling me towards her, "My girl, my girl!" she was hysterical, "Your really home."

"Yeah mum I'll be home for a little while." She smothered me with kisses,

"Not too long I hope or else she'll fatten you up." Dad joked,

"Okay we both have to get going to work. I've left your room the same since you left so go get some sleep. I'll make your favourite tonight, vegie risotto."

I made my way to my bedroom, the familiar sight settled the sick feeling that had taken up permanent residency in my stomach. I opened up the double bifold doors and took in the smell of eucalyptus. I took out my phone to read the few messages I received, one was an apology from Wade which I replied back thanking him for his apology, a few others from Mike, Ry, Lay, Sheamus even one from JBL but nothing from Phil. I dialed the number to Triple H's office to make a life changing decision.

* * *

"How's it like being a WWE Superstar." Dad asked, I played with my food unsure whether to tell him I've just quit my job,

"It's been fun. There has been ups and downs just like any other job." I'd hardly touched my dinner, my conversation with Triple H hadn't gone down so well;

"_Hello this is Bethany Jenkins, I was wondering whether you had a minute to talk." I pulled my hood back on my head,_

"_Yeah I have a few minutes, is this about your suspension because if it is your talking to the wrong guy."_

"_No it's not. I was hoping I could talk to you about terminating my contract." I heard a bang on the other end of the phone,_

"_Oh yeah I guess you can talk to me. Why do you want to quit?"_

"_I know that every wrestler goes through a point in their career where they feel under valued but being a valet and not wrestling even on house shows while holding a championship isn't what I signed up for. I'm a wrestler not a model."_

"_I see your point but is it worth packing up everything and leaving?"_

"_I've already left, I'm back home in Melbourne right now."_

"_Well I'm sad to see you go and I'm sure Jim Ross and a few other guys will be too, it's a shame we couldn't have this conversation in person. I wish you all the best. Just promise me two things?"_

"_Sure I think I can do that."_

"_Don't go to TNA and keep wrestling your talented and there is a company some where they will help you get even better."_

"_No problem I can do all of that for you. Thanks for you time. You didn't have to have this conversation with me."_

"_It's alright Bethany. Good luck."_

"Beth are you okay? You look a little pale." Dad placed his hand on my forearm,

"Just a little jet lagged. I'll be fine by tomorrow."

"Well I will go and get the cheesecake I made, I will be back in a jiffy." Mum cleared the table and left the room,

"Alright I can tell when something is wrong and I sure as hell know that WWE doesn't give holidays that often."

"I quit."

"You what?"

"I quit, you watched me on television I wasn't doing anything and I was stuck in a rut. I needed to get away."

"So you threw all that training and hard work away?"

"No…"

"It sure sounds like you did."

"I couldn't be around it anymore."

"Is this about a boy?"

"What? No."

"Oh god who were you dating? Was it that Barrett?"

"Well not exactly."

"I've changed my mind I don't want to know but I know that you can't hang around here for too long you need to either get a job or go back to university. Beth your 19 and the whole world is ahead of you."

"I've got cheesecake." Mum entered the room with her creation in her hand and proudly placed it on the table, "Why aren't you guys excited about my cheesecake?" Dad nudged me from under the table.

"I am barely containing myself." I forced a smile and took a piece,

"So baby girl what are your plans?" Mum asked.

_Honestly, no fucking idea._


	33. Home, Sweet Home

_**I'm on a writing roll! Here is the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it. Suggestions and reviews are appreciated. - C**_

**Chapter Thirty-One - Home, Sweet Home**

"So how does it feel to be a two time WWE champion?" I asked Ry,

"Great, look how cool it is." Ry held up the new style of the championship to the screen, "Can you see it?"

"It's so shiny!" I leaned back on my desk chair and Ry's face filled my laptop screen, "How's everyone?"

"Everyone is doing great, Lay told me to say hi and she will talk to you on Wednesday, Miz and A-Ry send their love and a few other people wish that your well. Wade says sorry again."

"Say hi to everyone for me and give them hugs and kisses. Tell Barrett it's been 7 months; he has to get over it because I am. Anything new happening?"

"Pretty much the same old, just a few months away from WrestleMania season so it's starting to get pretty hectic." I heard my Mum enter the room with a pile of laundry,

"Sorry Beth, here you go." She whispered and placed the piled on the floor next to my bed, "Who are you talking to?" She popped her head in front of the laptop,

"Oh hello Ryback." She said sheepishly,

"Mum meet Ry, Ry meet my mother Julie." This was a little embarrassing.

"Julie it's lovely to meet you, maybe one day I will get a chance to meet you in person rather via FaceTime."

"I'm sure you will. You're more then welcome down to Melbourne anytime Mr. Ryback."

"Beth I had no idea you where friends with Ryback or is he your boyfriend."

"No mum we are just friends and he can hear you." I felt my face burn with embarrassment,

"Oh, well I'll be going then. Goodbye Mr. Ryback." I watched her leave before turning back to the screen,

"I am so sorry."

"It's alright B, your mum is nice." He was barely containing his laughter,

"Anyways what were you saying, Mr Ryback?" he burst out in laughter,

"Oh yeah WrestleMania, I think I might be versing Punk."

"I'm sure it will be a good match."

"Sorry B I have to cut this short just got a call from the big boss. I'll talk to you next week." I clicked off the computer and sat with my hands behind my head, _Phil._ I pushed the thought out of my mind and got back to my study, I had an assignment to finish for university.

"Beth!" Mum called out,

"I'm studying now, can it wait?" I called back over my shoulder,

"No not really." An American accent spoke out from behind me; I turned in my chair,

"Scott what the fuck are you doing in Australia?" I was dumbfounded that he was standing in my doorway,

"Thought I would come and visit after I did a little tour with AWA." He said nonchalantly, "I thought I would surprised you as well." I leaped up from my chair and pulled him into a bear hug,

"I've missed you."

"Me too." He took a seat on the edge of my bed, "So this is where you grew up? It's beautiful by the way. You're room is a bit my girly then I imagined."

"Thanks, when your dad's an architect he has a flare for imagination and my room is not girly, there is no pink in here." I took a seat opposite him, "Thanks for packing up my stuff and sending it here." I gestured to the boxes in the corner of my room,

"It's no problem, you did buy me tickets to the playoffs so I think we are even." He got up and inspected my room, he walked over to my desk and picked up the textbook open, "Consumer Business Relationships?" he raised his eyebrow,

"I'm at university now studying business and sports management." I sighed, I hated it.

"Never thought you would be the one to go to university."

"Trust me I was the same."

"Have you been in the ring?"

"I go once a week with some old buddies but I haven't made too much of an effort."

"So Vinny Mac got under your skin?"

"I guess he did. I don't have the passion for it anymore. I haven't watched it in months and I don't miss it."

"That's a lie. You miss it and I know it."

I shrugged not sure what to say next. I wasn't sure if I missed it or not when I left I pushed it to the back of my mind and refused to think or talk about it.

"I have some news," he sat down on the floor opposite me, "I'm going back to New Japan Wrestling for a few months."

"Congrats Scott. I'm happy they took your fat ass back." I joked,

"They asked whether I was in contact with you."

"Did they now?"

"They were wondering if your fat ass wanted to join me for the tour. New Japan Wrestling is a big deal Bethany."

"Scott I don't know. I haven't wrestled in months."

"I'm sure you will still fit into your attire."

"I don't know if I should go back into that world again. The pressure got to me."

"Bethany New Japan is nothing like the WWE. It would be a darn shame if you didn't come with me." I took a few minutes to think, do I want to throw myself back in there? Can I do it?

I gave in, "When do we leave?" Scott jumped for joy,

"Three days, I will call and arrange everything and I need your measurements they want to make you some new gear."

"Okay I guess I will start packing then." Scott left the room, his phone already to his ear making arrangements.

I sat back down on my desk chair and took in what just happened, I was going back to wrestling and I was going to be living in a country that I have never been to before and didn't speak the language. I could feel the familiar tension rising in my chest, the whole thought of it was overwhelming; I closed my eyes, took deep breaths and counted to ten. Over the past month I had been struggling with panic attacks and a mild anxiety disorder. The first attack happened on the way to the airport when I left Phil in the hotel room, I thought I was having a heart attack, I was light headed and felt as if I was going to faint. I had a few other attacks when I watched the wrestling or thought about getting back into the ring. I was going through therapy and it was working, I was getting back into the ring and exercising again but I couldn't bring myself to watch it.

"I didn't think you were this lazy, get your ass up and start packing." Scott interrupted my train of thought,

"Sorry it's a bit overwhelming."

"Don't worry I'm here and we can do this together." He squeezed my hand tightly and gave me a look that told me that he knew about my attacks. "Okay which bags are we taking?" he moved over to my closet and picked out my red Jimmy Choo handbag, it was a birthday gift from Layla.

"I think my passport and everything is still in there from my last flight." I pulled my large black and white polka dot luggage bag out from the closet and opened it out on the floor,

"Oh god you really haven't unpacked from your last trip," Scott held the bag upside down as all the contents fell onto my bed, "have you talked to him?" Scott asked,

"Talked to who?" I had picked out two coats and put them at the bottom of the bag and turned to look at Scott. He was holding Phil's necklace in his hand.

I shook my head and continued to pack; my hands began to tremble while I decided which shirts to take.

"He misses you. He asks how you're doing and what you've been up to."

"That's nice."

"He is dating someone. They've been together for three months."

"I'm happy for him."

"No your not."

"We've been broken up for 7 months I don't blame him for moving on. Frankly, I would call him stupid if he hadn't."

"Have you moved on?"

"I moved to the other side of the world, isn't that moving on?"

Scott shrugged and put the necklace back in the bag, "C'mon slug get your ass moving we have a lot to do before we leave for Japan." Here we go again.


	34. The New Bethany

_**Hey guys sorry for the delay in posting been pretty busy and I wasn't happy with my first attempt at writing this chapter. Enjoy ;) - C**_

**Chapter Thirty-Two - The New Bethany**

"Wakey, wakey eggs and bakey." Scott called out from the kitchen,

"I'm coming down now." I called back; I pulled on my white silk tank, light wash denim jeans and white Dune Gilda Raffia Flatform Sandals. I ran a brush through my now blonde hair and made sure my long bob style was perfect. I walked out my room and down the stairs to the large living and kitchen area and took a seat at the kitchen counter,

"How'd you sleep?" Scott asked, he dished up the eggs and bacon on the plate in front of me,

"Average. So what's the special occasion?" I asked as I picked up a knife and fork and began to dig into the food,

"No reason." He took the seat next to me and covered his eggs and bacon with ketchup,

"We have been living here for weeks and you haven't even touched a fry pan." Scott chuckled and shrugged,

"Just thought I would give it a go."

"You did good, maybe you should cook more often."

"This is a once in a lifetime occurrence," He cracked his neck, he always did it when he was nervous,

"What's the problem?" I asked curiously,

"No problem, just wondering whether it would be cool to have a little house party tonight."

"Of course, do you want me to disappear for a few hours?"

"Not at all. Did you know the WWE is touring Japan this week?"

"No I didn't." I lied; I saw it on Twitter and ignored it hoping that I wouldn't run into anyone at the New Japan dojo but I had organized to go shopping with Lay and have dinner with Ry. "I'm assuming the touring roster is coming here tonight then."

"Is that cool with you? I didn't know if it was going to be awkward."

"It shouldn't be awkward." _It was going to be awkward_. I wasn't entirely sure how my sudden exit from the company was explained especially because WWE managed to keep the Internet sites quiet. "Do I need to pick up anything?" I asked diverging from the subject,

"Everything is ready to go. Just turn up and look like you want to be here."

"I will try my best."

"For me you will." I finished my plate and put it in the sink,

"I've got to go to the dojo Scott, I'll see you tonight." I kissed him on the top of the head and grabbed my Nike Varsity Girl gym bag and white Ralph Lauren tote bag.

"Bye-bye!" he called out from behind our front door.

* * *

"What's going on?" I whispered, the dojo entrance hall was crowded wrestlers from New Japan had their noses pressed up to the glass that separated the dojo/gym to the hallway leading to the locker room and offices.

"Look for yourself." Harry Smith pulled me up to the glass; I could see two people wrestling in the ring.

"New guy?" I asked, he was wearing a long sleeved Underamour top, workout shorts and boots.

"You seriously don't know who that is?" I definitely knew who that was and I immediately felt sick.

"Fuck."

"I know right. He looks good. He has really been integrating more Japanese style rather then the American stuff Vince wants. Did you see his match with Dolph at No Way Out in December?"

"No I haven't watched it for a while."

"Since you left?"

"Yeah."

"Bummer. It's pretty good at the moment." The two men exited the ring and were heading out to meet the awaiting wrestlers, "Looks like Yamamoto is going to introduce us to him. You guys worked close before you left and had that 'Oh My God' moment at Wrestlemania. You…" I nodded, I was on the verge of a panic attack, I pushed my way through the crowd while my vision started to blur I managed to make it to the toilet to throw up. So much for Scott's cooking effort.

I took a few minutes to calm myself down and get changed into my gear. I looked at myself in the mirror. My hair was shorter and blonde and my body was tanner and harder from the intense training. I got into my black Nike short shorts and electric blue workout bra. I pumped my self up before exiting the locker room; I stuck my head out of the door to make sure the coast was clear, when I snuck out to the main gym area making sure to keep my head low.

"What was that all about?" Harry asked, he took my bag from my hand and placed it next to his,

"I had to pee, like really bad." I muttered unintelligently,

"Well when you gotta go you gotta go." He chuckled, I peaked past Harry to see him talking to some of the newer wrestlers, and they were looking at him like his was a god.

"So, I was wondering whether you were going to Scott's party tonight?" He ruffled his hair and leaned against the shelves holding the bags,

"Yeah I do live with him." I focused my attention to tying the laces on my boots,

"Oh yeah," he chuckled again, "So I guess I will be seeing you tonight then." This conversation was taking an awkward turn.

"Most likely." Luckily Yamamoto called us into a line before it got anymore awkward.

"As all of you are aware we have a guest." Yamamoto's thick accent always made me smile, he had really helped me develop a unique style and gave me a chance to wrestle against the cruiserweights, "He will be helping out today as we are one person down." _Fuck, fucking, fuck. _I cursed in my head.

"I'm sure you all know him as CM Punk but today he is Phil." Yamamoto moved back and leaned against the apron. Phil reentered the gym,

"Hey guys thanks for letting me train with you today, hopefully I can keep up." Phil smiled and walked down the line to greet each wrestler individually,

"Were you and Phil close when you worked with each other last year at WrestleMania?" Harry whispered,

I nodded I didn't want to say anymore, "Didn't he talk about you in a promo once?"

"Yeah, it felt good that some important actually wanted me to stay." Phil shook Harry's hand and exchanged pleasantries while I knelt down to re-lace my boots for what seemed like the fourth time, I saw Harry leave to go to the treadmill and glanced through my hair to see Phil's feet in front of me,

"So you're going by J.J now?" he extended his hand as I got up, keeping my head down as I took his hand. It was so warm and comforting just like I remember. I raised my head, "Bethany _Jane Jenkins_, I get it now." New Japan had given me a new name to wrestle under since Sydney was licensed by the WWE, I was still the same character but the name was part of mine and it felt a little bit more special, especially since I had been to Sydney three times in my life, once for WWE another time for a holiday when I was six and then because I couldn't get a direct flight from LA to Melbourne.

"Hello Phil." I smiled weakly; he hadn't changed much at all. His hair was cut shorter and he had more stubble then he use to, I let go of his hand and put mine on my hips.

"The way Scott talked about you I thought I would never see you in the ring again." He flicked the bottom of it and smiled,

"Things change."

"They sure do." Yamamoto came over and placed a hand on our shoulders,

"I'm glad you too are getting re-acquainted, it makes deciding on the partners for sparring much easier. You two shall work together." He gave a wide smile and left to talk to Harry,

"But I thought I was working with Chris…" I trailed off knowing he couldn't hear me, I rolled my eyes and sat on the ground to begin my stretches while Phil joined me,

"So how are you really?"

"I'm happy."

"Is that seriously all your going to say? I think you owe me more then that."

"I'm being serious I'm the happiest I've been for a very long time."

"How long?"

"You don't want the answer to that question." I wanted to be mean so I was pushing him away, the closer I was to him I wanted him to hold me like he use to but I know it will not be happening again. I could see that my snarky comment hurt him, I knew Phil well enough that I had broken his usual confident demeanour when he shifted his eyes ahead of me and took a gulp of air, it was his only tell. "Look Phil, this gym is my life now and I'm not putting my job on the line because your here today so can we just get on with our workout?" I didn't wait for an answer I just walked for leaving him stilted in the middle of the gym.


	35. House Party

**Chapter Thirty-Three - House Party**

"B stop stressing, everything will be fine." Scott opened the ice bag and poured it into the large ice box filled with beer and pre-mixed drinks,

"I'm sorry I can't help it." I continued to play with the hem of my Etro flora print t-shirt dress as I paced from the outside deck to the kitchen, "Do I look okay?" I asked,

"If you didn't I would have told you by now." Scott opened the bifold doors so there was nothing between the kitchen/lounge to the large open decking that overlooked the beautiful Tokyo skyline. "Can you turn on the music please?" I adjusted my black ankle boots and turned on the iPod, Angus and Julia stone filled the apartment and the speakers outside.

"Nice choice."

"I have a way with choosing the right music." Scott took food filed plates to the outside seating, "Did you see Phil at the dojo?"

"Yep. You knew he was going to be there didn't you?"

"Yeah I did sorry. You were going to have to see him eventually."

"Hello?" Lay opened the door to the apartment interrupting our conversation, "B!" she squealed running as fast as she could in pinpoint heels, "How are you? How's Toyko? Are you excited to be wrestling again?"

"Good, fantastic and yes." We linked arms as we headed out to the balcony, "How's the Diva's division?"

"Gemma has cemented herself firmly at the top of it. We miss you though." I opened two beers and handed one to her,

"My place is here for the moment." I gestured to the beautiful Tokyo skyline, "I'm having the time of my life plus I'm actually wrestling."

"Touché." I glanced behind me to see Phil and the rest of the roster enter. I finished the rest of my beer and headed in, "I've got your back don't worry B."

"Thanks." I put on a smile and greeted the guests, preparing myself for the rest of the night.

I sent Harry on a fool's errand, he was following me around like a lost puppy all night and I needed a break. I leaned against the railing and closed my eyes, I let the cool Tokyo air hit my face, I took a swig of beer and turned to watch the guests become rowdy as the drinks began flowing.

_"Thank you class that is all for today. You are dismissed." We lined up and bowed to Yamamoto as we did after every class, as soon as we finished I power walked to get my gym bag, I needed to get out of here. I quickly unlaced my boots and replaced, I peaked up at Phil talking to Harry, I hoped he would distract him long enough for me to make my escape, I pulled on track pants, a black hoodie and black Vans before heading out the door, I glanced back to see Phil patting Harry on the shoulder and we locked eyes, "Bethany!" he called out, I ignored him I could hear his foot steps coming closer but I made it out the door and blended into the busy crowd on the street._

"Bethany, how are you going?" Cena handed me a cold beer, pulling me out of my day dream,

"Pretty good thanks John, are you enjoying the party?"

"It's great, the apartment is beautiful and this view… wow. Thank you for allowing us here."

"You're so polite but it's Scott you should be thanking not me. I didn't lift a finger… well I did turn on the iPod." John had an infectious laugh and smile; I was genuinely smiling which was a rare occasion lately,

"You should be back in WWE." John took a long sip of beer and looked out to the skyline, he was honest and a straight shooter, which is something I admired about him, he wasn't afraid to speak his mind.

"I'm enjoying my time here."

"How many times have you said that tonight?"

"About 30, I can't help that it's my automatic answer."

"Vince wants you back,"

I was silent; I had ignored two phone calls from him today and three last week. "You don't see this sort of behaviour from Vince very often."

"Does he suspend people that don't get involved in fist fights?" I asked rhetorically,

John sighed, "Your stubborn. It's killing him your ignoring him, people don't say no to him."

"It's one of my many fabulous traits."

"Is sarcasm one of them too?"

I smiled and looked down to my beer, "So you think I should go back?"

"We wouldn't be having this conversation If I didn't," I sighed deeply and held leaned back,

"You're very hard to say know to, you know that right?"

"It's a curse Bethany. Seriously think about it," John squeezed my shoulder supportively, "Hey Phil what are you doing by yourself over there, come here."

Phil put his hands in his pocket and walked over,

"John do you mind if I have a chat to Bethany."

"Um yeah sure thing, I'll catch you later B?" John kissed me on the cheek and walked back into the apartment, once he was safely from hearing distance Phil turned to me,

"Hey I haven't seen you all night, are you avoiding me?" Phil joked; he had his back against the railing and put his hands in his pockets,

"There are a lot of people I haven't seen in a while and I was with you today."

"You barely talked to me and as soon as we finished you bolted out of there. By the way you were acting I thought I might have smelt of garbage."

"I just had a lot of things to do today."

"Sure." He rolled his eyes, "Scott said you've been having stress attacks, are you alright?"

"Yep nothing medication and therapy can't handle." We fell into silence neither one of us knowing what to say next,

"Talking on a balcony at a party never works out well for us." Phil tried to break the silence.

"Listen Phil I'm sorry for the way things ended between us. I need time to get my head around everything, we've gone our separate ways. I'm living here in Japan and you're dating someone else."

"I do owe you an explanation. Her name is Anna and she manages a small punk/rock label in New York and I really like her."

"You don't owe me anything."

"Look Bethany…" I haven't been so happy to see Harry in my life,

"Sorry am I interrupting something?" Harry handed me a beer and looked at us cautiously,

"No not at all. Phil was just heading inside to talk to Scott about the music. If it's not obscure punk music he isn't happy." Harry smiled,

"Yeah it's starting to get a bit stale around here." Phil left to go back inside shoving his hands back into his pockets and glaring over his shoulder,

"I had no idea where you went," Harry lead me over to the outdoor lounge where Scott had lit a fire in the fire pit, "I was actually wanting to ask you something." I finished my beer quickly,

"Don't worry I know exactly what your about to say." I kissed him softly on the lips; maybe to forget Phil I need someone to distract me.


	36. The Contract

**Chapter Thirty-four - The Contract**

I hit two hard punches to the chest of my opponent and knocked her off her feet with a drop kick. Yamamoto leaned on the ropes from the outside observing silently as I picked her up by her hair and irish whipped her into the opposite turnbuckle, I paced to the middle of the ring to then run back to hit her with the side of my body. She fell perfectly for my to set up my moonsault leg drop, I glanced around the gym and noticed John watching from the other side, he gave a small wave but before I could reply I was spiraling down to the mat and my face hit it hard. I heard Yamamoto swear in Japanese and leave the ring; I groaned and rolled on to my back,

"Ouch." John chuckled he leaned on his elbow against the apron,

"Yeah the top rope and I don't get along."

"So I was sent this today." John passed a thick-stapled document to me,

I flicked through it quickly, "What's this?"

"A very lucrative contract that was drawn up last night for you."

"Lucrative you say. I'm intrigued." I carefully read the first page, I was getting nearly double what I was before, first class travel, guaranteed television time, I whistled low.

"He wants you back."

"Clearly I've got a better deal than some of the guys. So my next question is why has Vince McMahon got his biggest star hand delivering my contract." John gave his winning smile and shrugged, "Is it because your so sweet your going to give me a tooth ache."

"Maybe that's part of it but it's actually because I negotiated it for you." This made me sit up,

"Why did you do that?"

"Because it's what you deserve. We are ready to kick start the reinvention of the diva's division and I said it wouldn't be nearly as good if you weren't a part of it."

"I've got a big choice then."

"And not a lot of time to make it." John pulled out a plane ticket from his back pocket, "He wants you in Little Rock in two weeks. Catch you later champ I've got a flight to catch." He winked and left the gym,

"Yeah see ya." I fell back and opened the contract.

* * *

"Come back to bed." Harry called from the bed; I ignored him and sat crossed legged at his desk sifting through my contract for what seemed like the hundredth time. "Babe c'mon you're not going to sign it." Harry massaged my shoulders and kissed me on the cheek. "Tokyo is where you need to be, New Japan is about to give you a new contract and we are all going to travel soon and I'm here." He kissed me down my neck and across my collarbone just like Phil use to; I lost myself for a second almost forgetting that it was Harry not Phil kissing me.

"I'm not going to dismiss it. It's an amazing offer."

"But your not going to take it." He nuzzled into the crook of my neck, "Stay here with me.

* * *

I sat on the subway a notebook and pen in my hand, it was only 6 stops until I got to the gym and I had to write this note. I felt guilty sneaking out on Harry, leaving him sleeping in his apartment but I had to see Yamamoto. _To Harry, _no, _Dear Harry_, lame, _Harry, _perfect.

* * *

"I had a feeling I would be seeing you." I tightened the grip on my documents and walked into the center of the darkened gym, "I was already sent a copy of your offer. Vince knows talent when he sees it."

"I came here to thank you for all your time and effort you put in to helping me achieve what I thought wasn't possible. It was an honour." I respectfully bowed like I have been taught to.

"Thank you. I am exciting to your Japanese style on television. You are always welcome here." He bowed back,

"I was wondering whether you could give this to Harry when he comes in today." He nodded and took the note. I took one last look around the gym and left Japan to venture back in to the lions den.


	37. Little Rock

**Chapter Thirty-Five - Little Rock**

My nude Barney's criss-cross ankle strap heels echoed through the empty Verizon Arena hallway, it wouldn't be long until it would be filled with the hustle and bustle of the WWE before a live Monday Night Raw. I pulled at my Parker Henley pink, white and navy shirt under my pink blazer before I knocked on the makeshift office door.

"Yes?" I opened the door to Vince McMahon sitting behind his desk reading over what looked like tonight's script.

"I'm here in Little Rock like you asked."

"So you have written your name on the dotted line?"

"Not yet." I sat on the nearest chair, "I have one issue."

"You shouldn't have, this contract is incredibly generous thanks to Cena. You have the largest salary of the divas, guaranteed television time, first class travel, picture on posters and collectable cups. What else could you possibly want?"

"Does my guaranteed television include matches?"

"Not neccesarily."

"I want guaranteed matches and I don't have to be a valet."

"Fine." I took a pen out of my Lavin bag and started initialing and signing the contract, "Before finish I want a promise."

"Yes, sir."

"Please don't mess around with any of my superstars."

"I can assure you that won't be happening. I'm here because I love the business and because of what John has done and I love my friends but I won't lie that the money is part of why I stepped into your office." I signed my name on the last line and handed it to him,

"Welcome back Miss Jenkins." We both stood up and he held out a hand, but I ignored it and gave him a curt nod instead, "Go get ready your back on the air tonight and send the next person in." I picked up and bags and left the office, I kept my head low and saw and pair of sneakers to my left,

"Vince wants you in there." I muttered,

"So John wasn't lying that your back." Phil spoke,

"He is big reason why I'm back. You should get in there I left him in a pretty sour mood."

"Thanks Bethany."

"I've got your back Phil." I said sarcastically, I walked back down the hallway and stood in front of the dressing room. I ran my hand over the sign on the door and smiled, _'Sydney Myers.'_

* * *

I blasted Black Rebel Motorcycle Club through my headphones while I walked through catering; I politely smiled at my co-workers, the ones who acknowledged me anyway. In my 4 hours and 14 minutes of being back I was an outcast. Word had gotten around about my contract and it had caused a bit of resentment between the majority of the diva's and small part of the undercard talent. The Bella's were scooping salad onto their plates when I approached the table, I was greeted with an eye roll and spiteful lip raise, I responded with something with something that wasn't very mature, I stuck my tongue out at them. I went to grab a bottle of water when I touched hands with someone else,

"Oh shit sorry you take it." I pulled an my headphones off,

"No you take it." The girl with bright red hair held the water bottle in front of me,

"Don't be silly I'll just grab another one."

"Sorry, I'm just new to this place and I've been told to watch out for some people, apparently wrestlers can be primadonnas."

"Whoever told you that is very wise. I'm not one to be cautious around though, my stage name is Sydney but call me Bethany." I extended my hand and she took it smiling, "Oh cool t-shirt by the way The Blue Van is one of my favourite bands."

"Well I actually manage these guys and a few others. I'm Anna and I'm Phil's girlfriend." A lump formed in the middle of my throat and an icy feeling settled in my stomach,

"That's really cool, I guess you have a good taste in music. It was nice meeting you Anna, I have to go and finish my warm up." I nearly ran to my dressing room and threw open the door and dropped to the floor,

"Why did she have to be nice?!" I cried,

"Huh?"Layla turned away from the mirror to face me, her lipstick half done.

"What's wrong?" Ry looked up from his Men's Fitness magazine,

"I just met Anna."

"Oh baby I'm sorry." Layla rushed to put an arm around me,

"She's nice, likes the same music and she's pretty." I took a deep breath,

"Wait who's Anna?" Ry asked,

"I know she is a lovely girl she has been touring with us for the past two weeks." Layla sympathized.

"I get it you mean Phil's girl."

"Don't be so cold about this. Bethany has lost the man she loves and he has moved on." She snatched his magazine off him and hit him with it,

"Jesus Lay I'm not good with this girl stuff. This is starting to get too romance movie like I'm going to go see Ricky about my match. I'll see you back in the room tonight B."

"Push it to the back of your mind for the next few hours we have to shoot some segments." I let my head fall into my hands, "I don't want to hear this _'Oh woe is me' _act. We have a job to do and you have to prove to Vince and the entire roster that you are worth every single penny he is paying you." I wiped my eyes and forced a smile.

"Your right Lay I've got to tell these people where to stick it."

* * *

I watched the monitor in gorilla as Alicia Foxx walked down the ramp to the ring, I could feel the eyes of the Bella's and some of the other diva's on the back of my head. I pulled up the hood of my floor length black leather coat and cross my arms, trying my best to block them out. I cracked my knuckles as Layla's music played, the arena cheered in anticipation the song got to the chorus,

"Where's Layla?" asked Michael Cole on commentary,

"You know ladies, sometimes they need extra time to look beautiful and I don't mind waiting on the gorgeous Layla." Jerry Lawler added, and then I watched as the titatrons went black,

"What's going on Cole? Someone needs to get out here and fix it we are live from the Verizon Arena!" cried Lawler, I smiled when my heavy rock music hit.

"Seriously Jerry what is this?" I faintly heard Cole asked when I pushed open the curtains and walked to the middle of the entrance ramp, my head low and microphone in my hand. The arena was filled with red and white lights as I stopped and pushed back my hood to take in the crowd, _Oh how I've missed this._

"I'm sorry but Layla will not be joining us this evening so she sent me to replace her. It's a shame that she can't compete in this qualification match for the title of Miss WrestleMania." Some of the crowd had caught on to my return with the building chant of 'Sydney'. I started to walk slowly up the stairs and to the ring, "For those who have never met me or are stupid enough to have forgotten, my name is Sydney Myers. Two-time Diva's Champion, soon to be three time and the future Miss WrestleMania." I took of my coat and threw it at the referee, I walked up and stood nose to nose with Alicia, it was tense between us, she had made it perfectly clear that she didn't want me back, she didn't come to the meeting before our match with Finlay. "Alicia your about to take part in a demonstration to the rest of the Diva's locker room watching backstage and I want you to tell them in person when the medic's are carrying you to first aid on a stretcher tell them I'm back and I'm not going anywhere."


	38. Vegas

**Chapter Thirty-Six - Vegas**

_"I think we are going to need a bigger boat." _

"I think that's my favourite movie line ever." Ry stuffed another handful of popcorn into his mouth,

"There is always something good on at 2am." Ry paused and the movie and turned to me, "What are you doing this is the best part!"

"I'm trying hard to get in touch with my feminine side and ask you if you're okay about Phil and Anna?"

I groaned and covered my face with a pillow, "Am I okay? Not at the moment but I caused it. I walked out on him and left him sitting broken hearted in a hotel room because I couldn't cope with the pressure. There is nothing I can do about it. " Ry nodded, trying his best to understand, "I've got to move on and maybe, just maybe I can find someone that I love as much as I love Phil… I mean loved." I was about to have a stress attack causing the tears I was holding back to tumble down my checks. Ry moved to my side of the couch and put an arm around me and stroked my back,

"It's okay, just breathe B." He whispered, I could feel the attack ceasing Ry was one of the few people that could calm me down by just being there. I wrapped my arms around his large torso and cried into his chest; I was letting my frustration out,

"What would I do without you?" I cried,

"Be very lonely in this massive hotel suite, how did you manage to get Vince to pay for this?" Ry tried to make a joke and it worked,

"Thank John Cena, he thought having a two bedroom suite would mean someone could keep an eye on me. I guess he was right." I looked up from Ry's chest and he wiped under my eyes,

"I love you Ry."

"I love you too B."

* * *

"God how many bags do you need?" Ry asked as he put one of my bags across his chest and picked up another while wheeling his single bag down the hotel hallway,

"I came straight from Tokyo it's my entire wardrobe, I can't help it." I held my handbag in one hand and wheeled my large bag with the other, I heard a door slam in the distance and loud voices down the hallway, I quickly glanced to see Phil and Anna leaving their room,

_"I can't help that I have to go to England tomorrow Anna."_

_"I've been following you around the entire country for two weeks now Phil, this relationship is starting to feel pretty one sided."_

_"Anna you don't have to be here, I told you if you have to go home to New York and deal with your bands please go I don't want to hold you back."_

_"My career is perfectly fine, I'm able to work away from the office. It's a luxury that you don't have. I'm worried about us Phil. If I go back home when would I see you next, two weeks or six?"_

Ry pushed the button for the lift while I tried my best to hear the conversation,

"B it's really rude to eavesdrop."

"Shhh…" I hushed him hoping to hear the rest of the conversation.

_"I know, it's your job Phil. I'm not stupid, I knew exactly what I was getting into when we started dating but you have to remember that wrestling isn't going to be the rest of your life."_

_"It's my life at the moment Anna, this is what I love."_

_"Do you love it more than me?"_

_"Don't say things like that. You know the answer."_

_"Do I really?" _

I was hoping the lift doors would close before they arrived but I was unlucky, Phil had a worried look across his face and Anna looked pissed but immediately pushed her feelings to the back of her mind when she saw Ry and I.

"Hey Bethany and – "

"Ry." Ry spoke quickly to Anna and nodded a hello to Phil before turning his attention to his phone,

"Ry is a man of very little words Anna, your lucky to have gotten a name most people get a grunt." I tried to joke to ease the awkward lift ride. "Are you getting use to the 5am start?"

"No and I probably never will be. How do you guys do it?"

"Coffee, lots and lots of coffee." The rest of the lift ride was filled with small talk and the entire conversation was awkward. Phil kept his eyes on his phone and refused to take part in it, Ry and I left the lift first and I managed to hear the rest of their conversation,

_"Could you have been any ruder?"_

_"What? I was sending a message."_

_"I'm getting sick of your shit Phil."_

We headed to the dinning to room to get our breakfast, Ry piled on his usual plate of bacon and hash browns and I got poached eggs on toast sat down opposite Mike and A-Ry.

"Morning boys." I said,

"Hey glad I caught you I need to give you this." He pulled out two invitation,

"_You are coordinately invited to the Engagement Party of Maryse Ouellete and Michael Mizanin at the Canaletto Resturant, The Venetian Hotel, Las Vegas."_ I read the invite out loud, "Wow, it's embossed."

"We thought it would be easy since Raw is in Vegas next week."

"We would love to come." I answered for Ry and myself,

"So Bethany where are we having our engagement party?" A-Ry reached across the table and held my hand,

"Let's skip the party and just get married in Vegas?" I joked back at him,

"Your Australian accent makes me go crazy, how can I say no to you?" He laughed, went to stand up on his chair, "Next week when we are in Vegas Bethany and I are getting married in the Little White Chapel." He called out to the dinning room. Most of the roster laughed and raised their juices at A-Ry and I heard sniggers from the table behind us, I turned to see The Bella's and Alicia Foxx smirking at our table. A-Ry intervened, "Don't be jealous ladies I'm sure some old rich man will help you forget me." I saw Phil at the corner of my eye roll his eyes at A-Ry's scene.

"Thank A-Ry."

"It's okay Bethany, but I'm serious about the engagement. I'm not that type of guy you have to court me first."

* * *

I removed my _'Iron Man'_ comic book t-shirt and unclipped my bra, I grabbed my shinny red bra-like wrestling top and began undoing the knots left in the strings from last nights house show. I heard the door open and I turned around instinctively,

"Whoa." I squealed and covered exposed breasts.

"I'm so sorry." Phil looked away,

"Didn't you read the sign?" I asked,

"Uh yeah it says CM Punk."

"Well is said Sydney about 20 minutes ago hence why I'm half naked."

"I think I understand why Brie was standing near the door smiling."

"Another prank. I thought I saw the last of them when the spray tanned my white rental car last Thursday night."

"Girls can be cruel." Phil put his bag on the other side of the room, "Can you cover yourself up."

"It's not like you haven't seen them before." I turned and pulled my top over my head, "I'm just going to finish changing and I'll go to Mike's dressing room." I unbuttoned my jeans and pulled them down, "So where's Anna?" I grabbed my black leather-look leggings and put them on,

"She's gone back to New York for a bit, this lifestyle isn't for everyone."

"I'm sorry to hear that."

"It sucks being left."

"I'm sorry for that too."

"How'd Harry take it?"

"We weren't dating."

"It's still similar, how'd you do it?"

"I left him a note."

"I didn't think you could get any crueler. Breaking up isn't your specialty."

"Clearly." I packed up my bag and put it over my shoulder, "Thanks for talk Phil. You always know how to make a girl feel special." I said sarcastically.

"Anytime Bethany."

I slammed the door behind me,

"Just a quicky B, I thought you and Phil had more catching up to do since poor Anna went home."

I pushed past her and continued down the hallway, she was lucky I didn't knock her out,

"I'll see you out in the ring B."

* * *

I grabbed Brie by the hair and the top of her shorts and slid her out of the ring, I taunted the crowd and rang at the ropes for a suicide dive. In the script I was suppose to land on both the Bella's but they decided to make some script changes of their own, my stomach lurched as my feet left the ground and I went through the middle of the ropes I watched as the Bella's huddled together waiting to catch me but at the last second they separated leaving the only thing to stop me was the corner of the announce table, I turned and let the side of my leg and bottom hit the corner.

"That was a nasty hit." Cole said,

"The Bella's are as smart as they are beautiful. They were lucky Sydney didn't hit that move." Lawler leaned over the announce table to make sure I was okay. I winked at him to reassure that I was fine. One of the Bella's picked me up roughly by the hair and threw me into the ring,

"Finish the match." Scott Armstrong whispered,

"Right." I whispered back, Brie got back into the ring and kicked me hard in the ribs, I cried out from the unexpected impact,

"Watch yourself Brie." Armstrong whispered, She went to kick me the second time but I caught her foot in mid-air and pulled her down, I got up to the third rope and prepared to show the WWE Universe my new moonsault leg drop as I got up from my crouched position I felt the sting of a corky in my leg, I was cautious that I wasn't going to make the move if she moved one or both of us weren't going to walk up that ramp by ourselves. I hit my move and pinned her hard, she began to struggle to get out from under me but Armstrong counted for three fast and my music played through the arena.

"And your winner, Sydney." I rolled out of the ring and walked up the ramp refusing to stay and celebrate, I pushed the curtain open and walked through gorilla,

"What the hell happened out there?" Triple H asked as he threw his headphones off,

"Don't ask me, ask them. I'm going back to the hotel." I spat, A-Ry ran up and handed me my zip up grey hoodie which I put on and raised my hood,

"Ry has the car going and I have ice for you. I can't believe what they did the entire roster was watching the match. Phil nearly kicked in Vince's door when you hit the table. How does it feel?"

"I think I bruised my bum." I laughed,

"That's going to hurt tomorrow. You'll have to sit on one cheek at Mike and Maryse's dinner tomorrow night."

"I guess we won't be hitting the town hard tonight."

"Maybe another time when your legally able to drink. We can come down another time and get married."

"When I can walk down the aisle properly I promise." A-Ry opened the car door for me and helped me into the seat before getting into the back seat behind me.

"Those bitches." Ry muttered and I chuckled.

"You know you just quotes _'Mean Girls.'_" I smiled,

"I know but I was also stating the obvious."

"Alight Janis Ian get me to Caesars I can hear my bed calling."


End file.
